At Least It Was Here
by nyclove3
Summary: Post Season 3 finale. What happens when Jeff and Annie meet unexpectedly while on vacation in Europe? Nothing. Right? *three chapters rated M*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Community. Me stupid.

**A/N:** Title is Community's theme song but you guys knew that already. Duh doy! This is loosely based on a prompt by claymay83: '_Over the summer, Jeff goes on vacation in Europe, runs into Annie and they have a passionate European fling.'_ It kind of became this...I don't even know guys. A couple of chapters will be M rated but I'll let you know when that happens. Also, when I mention Twitter handles there should be an 'at' symbol but it's not showing up on ff dot net! Anyway, I hope you like it. :)

* * *

"Done!"

Annie marches out of her bedroom clutching a purple notebook and pen; a spring in her step as she wanders over to Troy and Abed watching re-runs of _Saved by the Bell_. Perching on the arm of Abed's recliner, she steals some popcorn from the bowl settled on the foot-rest but soon scrunches her face in disgust, her tongue wriggling sourly.

"That's not sweet."

Annie dusts her hands of salt grains, "Uh, _yeah_, I got that, Abed. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Abed stares unblinkingly at the TV, holding out his hand. "Have you got that list?"

She sighs, handing him the notebook, "I don't know why you want to read it. I'm quite capable of planning my own trip."

"You do have exceptional organizational skills and you're incredibly anal about writing lists and making plans."

"_Anal_." Troy chuckles around a mouthful of popcorn, "Butts."

"_But_," Abed continues, finger ceiling-bound, "You're lacking experience."

"Abed, you've never even left the state."

"I watch movies. They tell me everything I need to know."

"Oh Abed," Annie frowns, patting his shoulder softly. "That's kind of sad."

"Not really," he shrugs, eyes never straying from the screen. She can't blame him really; Zack and Kelly were getting married.

"You know, you guys could still come with me." Her fingers dance lightly as she sings, "It'll be _fuuuuuuun_."

"Thanks Annie, but I have plans this week, you know, doing stuff…" Troy fingers the neck of his t-shirt nervously, "with Britta."

She grins wide and raises shoulder to cheek playfully, "Oooh. Plans, huh?"

He rolls his eyes, "Yes. _Plans_."

Annie nudges Abed with her elbow. "What about you?"

"I don't have plans with Britta."

"No, I didn't mean…" she sighs, "I'm asking if you'd like to come away, silly."

"No. Europe is at least seven hours ahead of us and that just doesn't make sense to me. I'm not comforted by the thought of going ahead in time, at least not without some sort of flux capacitor or D.A.R.S.I.T."

There's a heavy pause as Annie and Troy glance at each other but both decide to just let it go.

This happens a lot.

"_O-kay_, well, it doesn't matter. I know I'm going to have a great time, even on my own." She claps and wriggles excitedly, "I've got _so_ much planned."

"Yes, I can see that," Abed peers down at her notebook, finger jabbing a line of swirly handwriting. "Why is this number one? Is this why you're going?"

Annie flushes lightly and shrugs as flippantly as possible. "I've not listed things on a scale of importance, Abed. It's just random things I'd like to do. So I want to have a summer romance with a sexy European man. Who doesn't?"

"_Uh_," Troy scoffs. "I don't."

"But this is not how these things work," Abed says, tone serious. "You're going to find yourself. That will never happen if you let soapy relationshipy romance stuff get in the way."

"_Find yourself?_" Troy glances away from the TV, brow pinched. "Are you lost?"

"It's just an expression, Troy. Last-minute trips abroad are usually an epic voyage of self-discovery. Think _Eat Pray Love_."

"Oh," he smiles warmly, reaching for another handful of popcorn. "I loved that movie."

"Hang on a minute," Annie starts, "in _Eat Pray Love_ she went away to find herself _and _fell in love." Her roommates look at her with raised eyebrows and her hand rolls the air flippantly, "_What?_ It's right there in the title."

"_Hmm_. So _you_ want to find yourself and fall in love?"

"No, Abed!" Annie makes a noise of frustration in the back of her throat as she eyes the ceiling. "That's not why I'm going at all! I'm just saying that if ever there's a time to have a wild uninhibited fling, I'd like it to happen when I'm on vacation. A girl can dream can't she? I mean, do you have any idea how long it's been since I've been on a date?"

"As far as I'm aware, two years and three months, give or take a few days."

Annie's lips pinch tight as she snaps her arms underneath her bust.

"You're doing that thing with your lips again," Abed's eyes narrow searchingly. "Are you upset? Did I say something wrong?"

She sighs, "Women don't like to be told how long it's been since they've been out with a guy, Abed."

"But you asked me."

"It was rhetorical."

"I don't understand."

Annie waves her hands in frustration, "_Ugh_, never mind. It doesn't matter. The point is, it's been _a while_ since I've been, you know, _romanced_ or been made to feel special or desired or anything by a man and -"

"What about Jeff?"

Annie's mouth parts soundlessly. She was not expecting _that_…damn him. She frowns unseeingly at the wall before realizing that she's not said anything, and makes a derisive little shake of her head. "Abed, we've been through this, remember? And _please!_ Jeff Winger's idea of romance is a three-way in a hot-air balloon."

Troy shrugs, "I bet the view was romantic."

She huffs out a laugh, "You men are all the same. It's shocking really."

Troy frowns but then his eyes bug wide in understanding, "Annie! I meant the _actual _view like hills and trees and stuff, not…" his neck cranes a little as he studies her with fascination, a little dazedly, "Who _are_ you?"

Feeling the heat suffuse her cheeks, Annie shoots her gaze to her hands preening the hem of her denim skirt.

"I wonder what Jeff will think of your plan to have a summer fling?" Abed tilts his head pensively. "It's times like these I wish we still had the Dreamatorium to run through scenarios."

The bite of agitation at his question soon fades when Annie notices Abed scribbling over her _perfectly planned_ _list that took her five hours to compile oh my god_ and she huffs, "He won't think anything because a) there's nothing _to_ think, b) he's not even here and c) he probably wouldn't even care."

Troy's eyes narrow doubtfully, "Oh come on Annie. We've all seen the way he looks at you, even Shirley. She was cursing your googly eyes at dinner last week."

Annie swallows thickly, wanting to kick herself for the little flair of hope dancing giddily in her chest. "_Googly eyes?_ Don't be silly."

Abed looks up from her notebook, pen poised in the air. "No, Troy's right. I'd ask Jeff to confirm but he's gone off grid. I can't get hold of him."

"Yeah, where _is_ he?" Troy asks. "I haven't seen him all week. Do you know?"

Annie frowns, "Why would I know where Jeff is? Your guess is as good as mine."

"But you two are…" his head tilts and his eyebrows lift suggestively, "_you know_…"

"_Uh_, I don't know actually. Anyway, I'm done talking about this. I have packing to finish." She snatches her notebook from Abed's outstretched hand, "You better not have ruined this list, mister."

"Ruined? No. Perfected? _Yes_." Abed clicks the tip of his pen once, twice, three times. "Follow that list and you will have the summer to remember." His eyes widen a little excitedly, "A summer worthy of the movies."

"Three weeks is hardly -" Annie pauses in walking to her bedroom, eyes flitting across Abed's blue-inked scrawl. "Um, _Abed_…_?_" He swivels his chair to face her. "This is just a list of everything that happened in _National Lampoon's European Vacation_."

"Correct."

"But I think the point of that movie was that you're _not_ supposed to do those things. I mean, no one can actually knock over Stonehenge with a car; it's physically impossible."

Abed watches her with an unfathomable unblinking expression, "Oh, well then I can't help you," and rotates his recliner back to face the TV.

Annie shuts her bedroom door and leans against it with a heavy sigh, staring at the neat piles of clothes and shoes lined up on her bed. If ever there was a time to go on vacation, it was now. The question wasn't _where_ Annie should go but _when_ and _why couldn't she have left yesterday?_

* * *

Jeff sits at a small table in Starbucks, sipping on his coffee and staring absentmindedly at his phone. Surrounded by a sea of strangers, there's the occasional accent that has him checking over his shoulder for Ian Duncan, and it's this and the British pound notes in his wallet that serves to remind him just where he is and what led him here.

Another endless line of mistakes.

Deciding to find his father had been his first error. Why did he want to find that asshole anyway? He abandoned him for a reason, _right_? And it's not as if he needs to know that reason – therapy is taxing enough as it is.

Following a random lead all the way to London – _England for fucks sake_ – had probably been his second mistake. As if his con-artist waste-of-space father would ever make the effort to come all this way. It's just… his mom mentioned something, fleetingly, and then the web search said… _ugh_…

He does not want to keep thinking about this. He needs his friends around him; he needs to _not_ be alone right now. The sooner he heads home the better.

It's already been a tough year and he hasn't even had the whole summer to recuperate. Re-taking Bio 101 and a few other courses, no thanks to Chang and his stupid army of brats, has left him with three measly weeks before the fall semester. _Three. Damn. Weeks_. How was he supposed to get a tan that lasted all the way through winter with those kinds of odds?

Sighing heavily Jeff downs the rest of his coffee in one quick gulp, the cup clattering back to its matching plate with a bit too much force. Stuffing his wallet and phone into his pockets he exits onto the busy sidewalk teeming with tourists, surrounded by a city noise somehow so different than Denver. Still a little dazed by the huge red bus as it passes on the wrong side of the street, Jeff starts towards Trafalgar Square; that Nelson's statue thingy high enough in the air for him to find its direction.

It's not the reason he's here but he should probably, at some point, buy a map except he doesn't want to look like a tourist. Or a douchebag. It's the same reason he doesn't carry a book-bag at college or an umbrella when it rains, even though those are both looks he would rock if he gave them half a chance.

As the square comes into view, Jeff stops for a moment – a little taken aback by the sight before him and _holy crap_ he's in London, _London baby_, and he's whining about his deadbeat Dad? Shaking his head lightly, he pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the statue and the fountains as discreetly as possible before uploading it to Twitter and finally tweeting his whereabouts with a, _"Surprise: guess where I am?"_

He regrets it a minute later.

It's just… he hadn't actually told any of his friends where he is – he's not sure why, maybe because it was such a last-minute decision or that they don't know he's started looking for his father and he's not quite ready to tell them yet… to deal with Pierce's questions or Britta's offers to help 'therapize' him of his 'obvious Daddy issues' or Abed noting all the long-lost father-son movie parallels. It's exhausting just thinking about it.

He briefly wonders what Shirley would have to say about this whole Dad thing; she'd probably give him a big understanding hug – the kind of hug he'd gotten far too used to this past year – and a brownie he would throw in the trash when she wasn't looking because _hello, abs to maintain here._ And then he thinks of Annie and his heart races just a little bit as he remembers the last time he saw her; blue eyes wide and tempting across the dinner table, the little pink flush to her cheeks he can't find anything but endearing, the seductive bite of her pink glossed lips and _wait_, _what was he thinking about again?_

Damn that woman can throw him off track even from thousands of miles away.

As Jeff approaches a road crossing with the rest of the crowds, smiling at the little red man on the traffic signal, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he quickly presses view, eagerly anticipating the flood of comments and questions from his friends. Jeff frowns at the single reply he receives.

** JeffWingerAtLaw** Is that London? Spoiler Alert.

_Yeah_…he has no idea what that even means but then again, this _is_ Abed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful response for the first chapter. You guys rock! :)

* * *

The sky is awash with orange when Annie arrives in London; the sun streaming above a cloudless horizon as her train pulls into Paddington station. Dragging her backpack onto the platform, she stops to lift it onto her back, tugging on the straps and allowing herself a minute to get her balance.

There are hundreds of people around her and the franticness of commuters and tourists' walking across the concourse from every direction is a little disconcerting. Steeling her nerves, Annie rolls her head back with a deep steadying breath but her eyes open wide at the vastness of the arched iron ceiling above and she suddenly feels very small and a little…_lost_.

_She's made a huge mistake._

It hits her then – the reasons she came on this trip; her stupid list. But she doesn't want to be alone in a foreign country. She doesn't need to be spontaneous or have a summer fling with some handsome European man – as if that would _ever_ happen. _Psssh_. Finding men that actually like her is impossible. She should just head back to the airport and go home. That doesn't make her a failure. It just means she's being sensible, and finally acknowledging the things she simply cannot do. _That_ is growth right there.

_Still_, there's a tiny part of her that thinks about all the money she's spent – money she didn't really have and when she does a quick mental tally, her rational side winces at all the sensible things she could have bought instead, like books and food and that rattling noise in her car should be fixed at some point. Then there was the ten hour flight and all the sights she's planned to see, and _oh god_ she promised to buy those oversized Union Jack hats for Troy and Abed…

She makes a decision then, even though her heart is in her throat and she left her stomach in the train restroom. Straightening her spine, she fastens hands around the straps of her backpack until her grip is white and with a quick nod, heads for the exit, fear and anticipation snapping at her heels.

* * *

Armed with his newly downloaded map app, Jeff wanders out of Waterloo station following the signs to the London Eye on the bank of the Thames. He pauses to observe his surroundings; the white wheel towering above him casting shadows on the river, and the crowds making the most of the sunshine on the small patch of grass the greenest he's ever seen. It's all very nice as much as a giant wheel and a bit of grass can be but he can't help but feel dejected because this is not…it's just…_ugh_. Sighing heavily he starts towards the queue trailing out of the ticket office and -

_Wait._

_Is that…?_

_No. It couldn't be._

She wouldn't be in London and if she was, he would know about it. _Holy crap_, he's imagining her now. _Ridiculous_.

Her hair is like Annie's though – soft, thick and straight – and the figure wrapped snugly in a tiny blue sundress certainly looks like Annie's, at least his pulse seems to think so. He watches her as she fusses with a red purse thrown across her body and pulls out a map, finger following some unknown path before she looks across the river. She's a little closer now and it's a moment before Jeff realizes _he's_ the one on the move, and with every step he takes his heart quickens with a growing flair of certainty. Red ballet flats. Taut creamy legs. Annie's boobs. _Oh yes_. Anticipation fires deep in his gut and by the time he reaches her, the grin is etched wide across his cheeks because _she's_ _here_. It's -

"_Annie?_"

She jumps a little, and the map crumples in her fist as she spins, eyes bugged as she squeaks, "Jeff!"

"What are you…?" They both speak at once and Annie laughs almost timidly while Jeff shakes his head in amusement, gesturing for her to continue while he removes his sunglasses and hooks them into his jeans pocket. He wants to look at her, _really_ look at her.

Annie blinks dazedly. "What…when…_why_?"

"_Wow_. Annie Edison loses the ability to articulate. _Damn_, I've still got it."

She rolls her eyes but there's amusement dancing there as she swats him playfully. "Jeff Winger, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ignoring the twinge in his chest he shrugs flippantly. "Long boring story, Annie. What about you? I didn't know you were coming here."

He winces inwardly, hoping she hadn't already told him and he wasn't listening. There's only so much a guy can listen to excitable girly rambles or feminist rants or cloying monologues before he switches off. Self-preservation and all that.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Her hand flutters nonchalantly. "But I could say the same for you, mister. Troy and Abed were cooking up all sorts of conspiracy theories as to why you'd gone off grid."

"_Hey_," he throws his palms up in defence. "I tweeted my whereabouts yesterday."

"Oh, well, some of us aren't glued to Twitter as much as _some_ people."

"_Annie_. I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." He ignores her epic eye roll and glances around at the people walking along the embankment with maps and cameras and widening eyes. "So, where _are_ the wonder twins?"

She frowns, "I'm not here with Troy and Abed."

"Don't tell me you travelled with Britta. _Annie, Annie, Annie_. Have you learned nothing at all?"

"Actually, I'm here alone."

His smile drops as quickly as his stomach swoops low. "_By. Yourself_?"

"That's usually what being alone means."

"_Annie_."

"_Jeff_," her voice drops warningly. "You don't need to treat me like a kid, remember?"

"Yeah, but adults still need to be protected. I can't help but worry about you." He falters briefly and licks his lips, "You're important to me and…" her eyes widen, "I mean, you think Spaghetti was bad; they had Jack the Ripper here."

She laughs loudly – and he feels a small break in the anger he's been carrying around for the last three days.

"That was well over a hundred years ago Jeff, and I'm pretty sure he only killed prostitutes but thanks." She eyes him silently for the briefest of moments before squeaking girlishly and thrusting her body against his, cheek pressed against his chest, hands sweeping up his back despite the map wrinkled in her grip.

He's momentarily surprised but enfolds her tighter, closer, sinking into her embrace and the scent of her – vanilla sweet - because _holy crap_ he needed this, he's missed her. Jeff isn't sure how long they stand like that but he can feel her fingers drifting slowly back and forth on the small of his back, the thud of her heart against him. His thumb brushes the soft skin of her spine just above her sundress and he feels her shiver. When she pulls back her cheeks are a little flushed and maybe his are too.

_Maybe_.

"What was that for?"

She shrugs, tucking loose hair behind her ear. "Nothing, it's just really nice to see you." He smiles wide at that because he couldn't agree more. "When I decided to come here on my own I didn't account for _maybe_ feeling a bit -"

"Lonely?"

She nods, a little reluctantly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm fine but…" she sighs. "Earlier I was in Trafalgar Square looking up at Nelson's column and I just kind of wished there was someone there to share it with, to say _"hey, Annie, this is nice"_ or something like that. It's ridiculous. I only arrived this morning. _Oh god_, does that make me pathetic? It does. I'm pathetic Annie Edison."

"No, it makes you human. It's only the first day, Annie. Cut yourself some slack." He strokes her upper arm soothingly. "Travelling alone is a big deal."

The smile crawling across her cheeks makes his insides flip and tumble and they stare at each other longer than necessary – in the way he's so used to now – until Annie tears her gaze away to focus on refolding her map. Jeff's heart feels like it might crash through his chest because _holy crap she's gorgeous_ and she's here and he's missed her and she's _here_.

"_So_, I'm about to go on that thing," he points to the giant wheel behind them. "You up for it?"

She tilts her head to study him, eyes squinting in the sunlight. "It's okay, Jeff. You don't need to keep me company. As you said, it's just the first day. _I'm fine_."

His chest tightens at the thought she thinks so little of him. "_Annie_. You really think I'd want to go off around London on my own knowing _you're_ here?"

Her mouth parts dazedly, "Well, I…I just don't want you to think I said all that to manipulate you into hanging out with me. Because I didn't. _At all_."

"But here's the thing, Annie. I want to hang out with you." He mock gasps. "Shocking, I know." He grins as she folds her arms across her chest, her eyes twinkling amusedly. "We have fun together, right?"

"_Yes_." She draws out the word a little too slowly for his liking and he has to smother his irritation and his compulsive need to know _why_ because he cares what she thinks about him. But really, at this moment in time, it doesn't matter because she's _here_ and she's brightened his day – his week even. _Shit_, her smile has kind of been a light throughout this whole damn dark year if he thought about it, which he doesn't because he's Jeff Winger and he doesn't have a vagina.

Instead he fixes his most charming smile. "And I'm guessing you're here to go for a sightseeing ride too?"

She smirks, "You guess correctly."

"Well, then." He offers her the crook of his arm, "Milady?"

* * *

Annie steps closer to the glass. Looking out across the Thames she can barely tell the capsule is moving and only realizes how far they've risen when she focuses on the river below. She stares at the swish and sway of the water, all too aware of her erratic pulse thanks to the man beside her; his bare arm brushing hers with every breath.

Feeling a little numb she pinches the skin on the back of her hand, rolling it between thumb and forefinger until it's stinging red. _She's not delusional_. Jeff _is_ here and she _did_ hear him say her name in a way new to her ears and the relief on his face was palpable. And the things he said…she's never felt important to anyone and hearing that made her heart skip. And _god_, the way he clung to her…she can still feel his hand against her back as if he burned her. She'd check for marks if she could.

It all feels like one of Abed's alternate timelines, except it's not. _Because that would be stupid_.

"Are we moving? Is this thing moving?" Jeff taps the glass with his knuckles. "Annie, I think it's broken."

She giggles, startled from her reverie, "Don't be silly, _look_." She points at the water slowly drifting further beneath them.

"_Yeah_…all I'm seeing is the water - oh wait, now it's moving." He meets her amused smile before scanning the view, nudging her arm with his elbow. "So, what exactly are we looking at?"

"How would I know?"

"You expect me to believe you didn't read every book on London before you left?" Her cheeks flush pink as she fusses with the zip on her purse. "I knew it."

"_FYI Jeff_, it wasn't _every_ book, it was just one and I skimmed through it."

"_Mmm-hmm_. Sure," he smiles teasingly.

"I knew we should have paid for the audio tour," she mutters, ignoring the feel of his gaze and the knowing lilt to his lips. _Damn him_. "Now let's see. Well, obviously that building with the gothic architecture," she points a fingertip against the glass, "is the Houses of Parliament, otherwise known as the Palace of Westminster."

"Skim read _huh_?"

Her chin lifts defiantly. "Yes. It's a useful time-saving technique for studying and you actually absorb more information than you realize." He grins at her amusedly. "Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to judgey face." She pats his forearm distractedly. "Oooh oooh Big Ben, Jeff! Oh it's amazing. Pictures, I need pictures." She delves into her purse for her camera, bouncing enthusiastically, stealing a glance in his direction. "What?"

He smirks, "Nothing, it's just being this excited about a clock shouldn't be this adorable."

She flushes. "It's not just any clock, it's…" his eyebrows rise expectantly, "it's, you know, a famous British one that chimes and stop looking at me like that. As if you could describe it any better."

"I bet I can."

"Oh really?" She fiddles with the focus button on the camera. "This I'd like to hear."

He shrugs, "Okay," and pulls out a small London Eye guidebook from his back pocket.

"Cheat!" she gasps. "And really? Am I seeing this right now? Jeff Winger bought a guidebook, to read, _willingly_? It must be the apocalypse or something."

"Well, it _is_ 2012." He pauses and thrusts it at her. "I bought this for you, dummy."

Annie's eyes bug wide as she holds the booklet to her chest. "_For me?_"

"Annie, it cost like £1. It was nothing. Stop with the face."

"_The face?_"

"Yeah, you know, the Disney face with the big eyes and the…lips…" his gaze drops to her mouth and he swallows hard, shifting further away.

Annie bites the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Pointing her camera in all directions, she snaps away excitedly, zooming in and out on as many landmarks as possible, re-taking shots when the flash is reflected on the glass or a fellow tourist in the capsule nudges her and ruins the shot. Although the view is a little hazy from the heat, it stretches wide across London and Annie feels a little burst of joy, like she's accomplished something.

Then she remembers she'll be able to cross this off her list and she feels even better.

Realizing they haven't spoken for a while, Annie glances at Jeff leaning against the railing, phone in hand. He's already focused on her, expression wistful and so tender the breath catches in her throat. His smile crawls slowly to meet his eyes, wrinkling the fragile skin in the corners and Annie hopes his vanity never reaches them, never wants to erase the lines she likes so much there. They furrow deeper as he smiles wider and Annie steels the inclination to look away, smiling back just as brightly, holding his gaze as she treads closer without any control of her feet.

Fleetingly his eyes graze the length of her body and she has to swallow hard to drown the dance of butterflies in her chest. _She can control everything else but the damn butterflies._ She's filled with the impulse to kiss him, lips tingling in anticipation, and wonders if that's wise. It's not a new impulse by any means and she knows Jeff cares about her, but he's not going to act on his attraction and she's accepted that.

Still, her resolve weakens, just a whisper, a heartbeat, when he looks at her like _that_. It always does.

Bodies now inches apart, Jeff's Adam's apple bobs repeatedly as Annie reaches out to him, hand edging closer and closer, and even she's unaware of its path until her fingers curl around the sunglasses hooked in his pocket. His stomach muscles tense beneath the t-shirt stretched tight, his eyebrows rising in disbelief as she plucks at them and settles them over her eyes.

"Do you mind if I borrow these? It's bright up here."

He huffs out a shocked laugh, "Uh, yes. I do actually. They're Armani. You break them Edison, you pay."

"Oh well that's never gonna happen." She removes the glasses quickly and hooks them back into his jeans, feeling a little burst of adrenaline as Jeff inhales sharply when her fingertips hook into his pocket and graze his lower abdomen.

His gaze snaps to hers heatedly as he swallows hard. "And why's that?"

Annie steps backwards and thrusts her hands behind her back, trying to shake out the tingles in her fingertips. "_Armani?_ I couldn't afford it. This trip cost so much money I'll be eating buttered noodles for the rest of my life."

Jeff blinks at her for a few startled moments before his nose wrinkles in disgust. "_Mmm_. Tasty."

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it. Abed doesn't know how to tie shoelaces properly but he sure knows how to make buttered noodles."

Their eyes meet and they laugh before wedging side by side, curling hands around the silver railing and turning their attention back to the view as the wheel slowly begins its descent.

After a few minutes of silence watching the sun glint off the river below, Jeff bumps her shoulder with his. "This is nice."

Annie's heart flutters madly and she returns the gesture happily. "Yeah, it really is."

"This thing is like a Ferris wheel right? Shall we just go round again?"

She giggles, "I don't think it works like that."

"Shame."

* * *

A few hours later, as the heat of the day wanes quickly around them, Jeff watches the small screen on Annie's digital camera, smiling as she makes a funny pose beside one of the Royal Foot Guards in his regulation red tunic and bearskin hat. Jeff chuckles as she does a little jig, hips wiggling, shimmying back and forth and _holy crap_ her parts were _made_ to do that. At the man's non response, she sighs loudly and wanders over to reclaim her camera.

"Well, I tried to make him laugh but it's like he's made of stone or something." She glances back at the Guard with narrowed eyes, lips twisting in thought. "I wonder if he's gay."

Jeff splutters a laugh, "_What?_"

"Well, I thought for sure the boob shimmy would get some kind of reaction but nothing. _Nada_."

Jeff's gaze drops to the expanse of creamy cleavage exposed and swallows a growl. "Annie. They're trained not to react. It's not personal. The boob shimmy was _all good_, don't worry." Her eyes widen in surprise but there's a seductive amusement there that he finds intoxicating in her constant presence. "And, you know, _I_ laughed."

Her eyes narrow suspiciously, "Were you laughing _at_ me or _with_ me?"

"What's the difference?"

"There's a difference! I just can't be bothered to explain right now." She sighs wearily as they fall in step together along the path towards The Mall. "_Ugh_. My feet are killing me. Sightseeing is really tiring."

"That and the ten hour flight and seven hour time difference," Jeff smiles softly. "I bet you were awake the night before too, re-checking your travel list."

"Meh." She shrugs half-heartedly. "I'll sleep when I'm dead. And you have no proof," she eyes him sheepishly, "about the list thing."

He chuckles and checks his watch. "Look, we've seen _a lot_ today. I'll take you back to your hotel and you could have a bath and a rest before dinner _or_ whatever makes me sound less like an old woman."

She giggles, "_Psssh_. I wish. But the hostel I'm staying at has a claustrophobic shower cubicle and a shared dorm. I doubt I'd get much sleepy time there."

His stomach sinks. "Wait. _What?_ You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack, Jeff. It's like _this _big." She gestures a width no bigger than her body and turns to him with a smile, frowning immediately at his silence, "What?"

"You're staying in a _hostel_?" The word sounds as distasteful as he feels saying it.

"I can't afford hotels. I thought that was obvious."

"Well, yeah, I guess it should have been but…is it safe?"

Annie rolls her eyes with a heavy sigh, "Jeff, your overprotective brother routine is really tiresome and when I'm exhausted, it's _really_ annoying. Please don't ruin our perfect day."

"_What?_" Jeff's jaw slackens. "You think I'm acting like your _brother_?"

_Her brother…?_

_What. The. Fuck._

"Well not ex-"

"I can't win." Jeff halts suddenly and Annie does too, staring at him half confused and half concerned as his arms flail wild. "First everyone moans that I don't care enough about anything but myself and when I finally do, that's…_annoying_?" His voice is a pitch higher than normal.

Annie's eyes dart between him and the people watching them curiously as they pass. "Jeff, I -"

"And you know the way I feel about you is _nothing_ like a brother, Annie so just…_don't_."

_Damn her_ ability to get under his skin and stay there. It's like ignoring his texts all over again.

"I…" she swallows thickly. "I know."

Jeff's heart races as their gazes fuse heatedly, and instantly his muscles tense at the atmosphere between them; that perceptible shift that always happens whenever they're alone. It would be so easy to kiss her right now, _really fucking kiss her_ with his hands in her hair and his tongue in her mouth - the way he's wanted to ever since he saw her standing beside the River Thames, the breeze toying enticingly with her dress around her thighs. The feeling lingered all day, following him across the river and every step on the marble floor around Westminster Abbey, when he was overwhelmed by the cool quiet and stain-glass windows and the burning impulse to hold her hand.

But he didn't and he can't. Not yet. Not when the wariness flares in her eyes as he treads towards her without any real conscious thought. He knows then that he's got something to prove.

"I don't mean to be like this but I can't help it. I care about you and it's just…" Sighing heavily, he scrubs a palm down the scuff of his jaw. "Have you seen the movie _Hostel_? It's horrifying."

She laughs in surprise, wariness slipping away as she shakes her head softly, the breeze toying with her hair. "No. I haven't seen it."

"Well don't because you'd never want to stay in a hostel again. _Seriously_. Abed would agree with me."

She grins, "You do realize I've got to go back to my hostel later, right? And freaking me out is not exactly filling me with joy about that right now."

"Sorry," he chuckles, feeling a break in the tension. "Subject change?"

"_Uh_, yes."

When they reach The Mall a few minutes later, Annie pauses briefly to take a picture of the road leading to Buckingham Palace before they walk towards Trafalgar Square. There's a row of Union Jack flags flapping lightly above them in the late afternoon breeze. Jeff eyes the blue sky dappled between the shade of trees.

"_So_… good weather we're having."

Annie laughs and shoves him playfully, "Is that the best you've got?"

His teasing smile fades as he registers what he's about to do and he's hit with a surge of adrenaline. "Do you want to hear my long boring story as to why I'm here?"

"Oooh, now we're talking. Way to sell it, Jeff."

"I started looking for my Dad."

Her head snaps to him comically fast, eyes wide as she utters "_Jeff_" on a low and breathless whisper.

"_Yeah_," he laughs uncomfortably. "It shocked me too."

"But…_why_?" Annie blinks up at him. "You've always been so adamant about not wanting to meet him."

"Why?" He shrugs, "I need to look him in the eye and tell him how much I hate him for what he did because I can't keep it inside anymore. I need to move on." He notes her lips twisting thoughtfully. "You look like you've got something to say. Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?" His pulse quickens just a little and he hates how...vulnerable he sounds.

"Oh god no!" Her hand grips his arm tight. "I'm behind you one hundred per cent if this is what you want. And I think it's great that you want to let your anger go because it's _so_ toxic Jeff, and you deserve better. I guess…I guess I'm just wondering what changed."

He inhales a deep breath as they make their way past St James's Park, his eyes narrowing on the families out on the grass with their picnic blankets of happiness and he turns to her with a shrug, "I did."

Annie searches his face eagerly but she looks like she's just seeing him for the first time, smile soft like she's proud of him or something and maybe he's proud too.

_Maybe._

"And London? I mean, why…?"

"Well, my mom tried to find him for child support once, and got in contact with my grandmother. She didn't know where he was either because _surprise_, I'm not the only one he abandoned." His fist clenches painfully – what he wouldn't give for a few pillows to punch right now. "All she had was one letter from him posted from London. And that's it. That's why I'm here." Jeff watches the flurry of expressions and questions cross her face. "Not what you expected is it?"

"_Um_. No. I just thought you came here to be with a lover or something. You know, like those guys who have women at every airport."

He huffs out a laugh, "I'm pretty sure that's only Pilots but no, Annie. I don't have a lover here_._" He lowers his voice just a fraction, "Or_ anywhere_."

"_O-kay_." She fusses with the strap of her purse, smoothing its red imprint on her shoulder. "Do you…I mean, have you found…?"

Jeff shakes his head dejectedly. "It was a long shot anyway because the letter was from twenty years ago and the man's a con-artist. It was probably a misdirect. But I just thought…_maybe_…" he sighs again, scrubbing fingers across his forehead.

"You hoped you'd find something."

"Yeah. I allowed myself to hope and it got me nowhere," he huffs bitterly, sneakers scuffing the path forcefully. "I hate this feeling. I _hate_ it."

Jeff jolts when Annie suddenly prises his clenched fist apart, weaving fingers cautiously through his, thumb brushing soothingly, and as his shoulders relax he has to swallow down his surprise at how nice it feels.

She's blushing when their eyes meet. "How long have you been searching for him?"

"I started online a week ago but I've only been in London for three days."

Annie curls her free hand around his forearm, rubbing comfortingly, "You've only just started; of course you're hopeful. And you know what? That's okay. _God_, if there's no hope what else is there?"

He smiles slowly, eyes sweeping the side of her face affectionately, "Anyone ever tell you how amazing you are, Annie Edison?"

Her cheeks flood with color. "Yes, actually. _You_. Just now."

He laughs, "That's not often enough."

"Well, feel free to tell me again. It's…it's nice."

He smirks, "Duly noted."

Annie briefly presses her cheek against his upper arm with a contented sigh – whether for comfort he's not sure. But he likes it. "Thank you for telling me, Jeff, not _that_…" they laugh together quietly. "I mean, thanks for confiding in me about your Dad. It means a lot to me that you feel you can do that."

Jeff studies their interlinked hands carefully, mesmerized by the difference in size and how the tips of her fingers barely graze his knuckles. "It means a lot to me too."


	3. Chapter 3

It's a little after nine the next morning when Annie wanders out of her hostel, waving timidly at two of her dorm-mates passing her on the stairs. Yawning loudly she hooks her purse across her body and snaps at the hair elastic around her wrist, hoping the bite of it against her flesh is enough to keep her awake.

Wandering out into the sunshine, the brightness has her eyes snapping shut for a few moments to adjust. It's early enough that it's still cool and Annie wonders if a camisole and denim shorts had been the best idea, especially knowing what she does about the British weather. She's deliberating whether to grab her hoodie when she jolts in surprise at the sight of Jeff slouched against the metal railings beside the road, holding two Starbucks cups and looking off into the distance.

When he turns to her, he straightens immediately, smile wide across his cheeks as she ambles towards him. His eyes are obscured by aviators but her pulse still quickens just a little. She replays all their moments from yesterday…the stolen looks she didn't imagine, the hugs they held just a little too long, and the hand holding she wasn't consciously aware of until their fingers laced tightly. And when she thinks of how he willingly confided in her about his Dad, her heart races harder. _She seriously needs to get a hold of herself_.

"I thought we were meeting at Charing Cross?"

Jeff shrugs, "I thought you might need this," and hands over a still-warm recyclable cup.

"Aww. That's so sweet. Thank you." She smiles gratefully and takes a sip of its bitter warmth. "_Mmm_. I _did_ need this."

He chuckles, "Yeah, you were half dead by the time I got you back here last night."

She winces inwardly. The first time she shared dinner with Jeff Winger, _alone_, and she nearly fell asleep at the table. _God_, it was so embarrassing.

"_Yeah_…I'm sorry about that. I'll be better company tonight, I promise."

"Hey, even half asleep you can still hold a better conversation than most of my dates. Besides, I was tired too. You see, I was dragged around the _whole_ of London with the most excitable tour guide that ever existed."

She meets his teasing smile, "_Dragged?_ Wow. It's any wonder you're back for more today."

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't _like_ excitable tour guides. They're fun."

"Yes they are. And don't worry; they'll go easy on you today."

He smirks, "Oh really?"

"Yep. You'll see." She squints at him in the sunlight, shielding her eyes with a flattened palm against her forehead. "So…breakfast?"

Sipping their coffees as they fall in step along the street, they dissolve into random chatter about Annie's dorm-mates and the mystery of the restless sleeper whose metal bunk-bed squeaked every time they moved – at least Annie hoped they were asleep because _eww_.

Around them the city traffic is heavy with a frenetic rush of morning commuters and beeping horns and Annie startles at the gush of hot air from a passing double decker bus. Jeff's sudden warm steadying palm on the small of her back does little to settle her.

They walk to a small café where they sit on hard plastic seats and Annie orders scrambled eggs on toast and a cup of 'British' tea to see what all the fuss is about, while Jeff settles on freshly squeezed orange juice and an egg white omelette, barely picking at it with his fork.

Annie watches him bemusedly. "Please don't tell me you're fasting after eating carbs last night. A few fries with your steak aren't going to ruin your abs."

Jeff meets her teasing smile. "_Psssh_. Of course not. I ran 5k in the hotel gym this morning to ensure that never happens."

"Jeff! You're on vacation. You need to relax. You look great as you are."

"I never really saw this as a vacation but," he rests his elbows on the table to lean forward a little, "you think I look great _huh_?"

She rolls her eyes. "You know you look good so shut up. Stop fishing for compliments."

"I wasn't fishing for compliments. I was merely asking for confirmation on your previous statement."

"Oh here we go." She shakes her head, focusing on buttering and slicing her toast. "Lawyer speak, A.K.A: full of shit time."

Jeff huffs out a shocked laugh, "_Yeah_, okay, I am never gonna get used to you swearing."

"Well, if you keep making 'statements' like that you might have to, mister."

He grins, "Did you just finger quote me?"

"Uh-huh. Now be quiet and eat your stupid egg whites." She takes a generous sip of tea, eyes teasing above the rim of the cup. "Or better yet…" Stuffing a slice of toast into Jeff's smiling mouth, Annie giggles as the shock dissolves into enjoyment as he chews. "You need sustenance for sightseeing. Good huh?" She smiles as he shrugs and then nods a little. "That's _real _butter."

The half-eaten toast hits his plate as Jeff hurriedly wipes his mouth with a paper napkin. "No fair, Annie." He takes a sip of orange juice, tongue wriggling unpleasantly around the back of his teeth.

"You're ridiculous."

"If worshipping my body like a temple is ridiculous, then yes, yes I am. And egg whites aren't stupid. They're healthy."

"_Healthy smelthy_," she scoffs. "It's missing the best part!"

Jeff chuckles, resting his head on the heel of his hand to watch her; eyes sparkling with amusement. Annie makes a little _"mmm"_ noise, growling as she takes a hearty exaggerated bite of her toast, wiping the butter from the corner of her mouth and licking it from her fingertip. Jeff's smile fades, slowly, his eyes darkening as she releases her finger with a pop and runs the tip of her tongue around her lips for crumbs. Annie chews around a smile as he swallows audibly and digs into his breakfast without another word.

* * *

She's wearing shorts. Not just any shorts but tiny daisy dukes that are doing the greatest things to her ass that Jeff has ever seen. And then there's the camisole that never really looked dangerous underneath those prim cardigans she usually wears and _thank fuck_ she does. It's not just the acres of cleavage; it's the delicate bumps of her spine that he just wants to trace with his fingers and tongue, delicate touches and kisses all the way up to the arch of her neck. _Jesus_, he's supposed to sightsee with her looking like this?

Strangely though, as they walk underneath the shade of trees lining the embankment, it's her feet that Jeff can't stop looking at – feet encased in purple low-top Converse. He's never seen Annie wearing anything like it and this carefree purple-sneaker-wearing Annie – who holds his hand and swears at him and licks her fingers seductively – is driving him insane. And he knows that it's not going to be long before he breaks and does something like push her into a phone booth and ravish her.

_He seriously needs to get a hold of himself… or maybe Annie could get a hold of_ -

"We're here."

Jeff jolts from his deep steadying breaths, frowning as Annie waves her hands with a flourish in the direction of the river. His gaze sweeps to the London Eye opposite and the bridge they walked across yesterday.

"Annie. We've been here already. You can't be _that_ tired."

"No silly, we're going on a boat trip. Unless you get sea sick? Do you? Because we can do something else if -"

"_Annie_." His palms settle softly on her shoulders. "You want to go on a boat trip, we'll go. Whatever you want."

She visibly melts, like he's just saved a puppy from drowning or some shit like that and he can't stop the things it does to his insides, the little leap in his chest, the warm sensation low in his stomach. Annie squeaks, drawing her shoulders up with a wiggle as she claps excitedly and they make their way to buy tickets.

Half an hour later they're leaning against the metal railings on the top deck of the boat, side by side, watching the embankment drift slowly past. The heat of the sun so palpable walking around the city is quickly stolen by the river breeze. Annie shivers and Jeff doesn't think twice about putting his arm around her shoulder and ushering her close, brushing the goose-bumped flesh with the warmth of his palm. She blinks up at him beneath her lashes, surprise dancing in her eyes, cheeks a little flushed, and smiles softly, threading her arm around his waist and burrowing closer to his body heat.

It feels good. _Really_ good.

Jeff is quite content with the silence and the city skyline even though he has no idea what the hell he's looking at apart from the tall dome of St Paul's Cathedral, but then he realizes that Annie's camera is still in her purse and she's not rambling excitedly and telling him the history of everything there ever was. His eyes graze the side of her face, slowly, but from his awkward angle he can't really see anything except the flutter of her eyelashes.

"You're quiet. You okay?"

Annie shrugs and slips out from under his arm, resting elbows against the railing and looking down at the glimmering swish and sway of the water dancing with the sunlight, curling out beneath the boat. It's a few minutes before she speaks.

"Do you have any regrets?" She picks and pokes at the skin around her fingernails. "Like, do you ever think about what you're doing with your life or what kind of person you are?"

"Wow. Getting a little reflective in your old age there, Annie." He nudges her arm playfully with his elbow.

"Being here is making me all wistful for something. I don't even know. I feel…" she sighs, "I feel really small and insignificant. It's like, have you ever looked in the mirror for so long that you don't know who you are anymore? It feels like that. It's weird."

"_Huh_. When I look in the mirror, I only become more handsome. Maybe your mirror is broken."

"Jeff! I'm being serious."

"I know," he chuckles and slouches down to her level, resting his forearms against the railing. "Look, travel does that sometimes. You're away from home and out of your comfort zone and," he shrugs, "I guess you get a little perspective on life, like the things you left behind and stuff you could have done differently, or maybe where you see yourself in the future. It happens."

"You sound like you have some experience."

He shrugs again, pressing his lips together in a downward sort of smile. "I have regrets, Annie. Doesn't mean I'd do anything different. Do I wish I'd never got caught by the Bar? Sure. But, I mean, I don't really think about these things but I wouldn't have met you guys. I'd never try to find my Dad. I wouldn't be here."

_With you_. He doesn't say it but it lingers unsaid between them and the way her neck undulates as she swallows, and the feel of her gaze burning into his, Jeff knows she feels it too, knows he didn't_ have_ to say it.

Annie licks her lips cautiously. "And those are all positive things?"

He smiles, "Those are all very positive things. Not sure about the Dad thing though. Jury's out on that one."

She threads her arm through his. "Finding your Dad is the right thing to do. And I'm not saying this will happen but even if you don't find him, at least you can say you've tried. But I hope you do. I really want that for you." She pauses, expression suddenly sheepish for a second. "Is it wrong that I'd like you to punch him in the face when you do meet him?"

Jeff huffs out a laugh, "If it is then I've been dreaming wrong for twenty years."

Annie smiles sadly as she straightens to press her cheek against Jeff's upper arm, nestling as close as possible. Jeff drops a kiss into her hair, a little disorientated and overwhelmed by her reassurance and support, and watches people wave at them on a passing boat, smiling into her hair when Annie waves back.

"Did you mean what you said before?" he asks suddenly and she hums distractedly in response. "About feeling insignificant?"

Annie pulls back to look at him, brow briefly furrowed before the realization lights her face. "Oh, not in _that_ way. I guess I meant in the context of the world. When I think how big it is and how much I haven't seen yet, I feel a little small then. But…" she nibbles on her lower lip, "I'm not sure I know who I am or where I'm going. That much is true."

"I think you've got a pretty good idea, and even if you haven't who cares? We can't know everything about ourselves and half the fun is figuring it out. Shit, I'm _still _figuring things out. That's what we do." He watches her eyes glaze thoughtfully, and holds out his arms before he even realizes. "Come here."

Her smile plays coy as she folds herself against him, hands resting on the small of his back as his arms tighten around her. He's pretty sure she can feel the racing thud of his heart against her ear, even more when he pushes her wind-swept hair out of his face, his fingers lingering a little too long against the delicate arch of her neck.

Annie giggles, the noise slightly muffled by his chest, and pulls away with an awkward cough that sounds a little final. "Okay, enough of this weird melancholy philosophical thing we've got going on -"

He has to quell the urge to tug her back, hands fisting by his sides, and he wonders where it's come from because he managed fine so far. "_Hey_, you started it."

"So now I'm finishing it." She gives a quick resolute nod and starts digging around in her purse, handing Jeff an umbrella, map, wallet and compact mirror to hold before she pulls out her camera and puts the rest back and doesn't even give him any time to complain about being used as some sort of table. "Picture time! Come on, get your phone out."

"No, no. You take the pictures. I don't even know what I'm looking at anyway."

"Well, you would if you stopped giving me the face every time I try to impart my historical wisdom."

"What face?" he scrunches his face to wrinkle his nose, "And _historical wisdom_?"

"_That_ face," she points wildly. "Right there."

He chuckles, "Whatever. I'm happy to just stand here and get my tan on."

She giggles lightly, "Okay Snooki."

"Ugh…Snooki; _really?_" He shakes his head derisively. "Couldn't I have been, I don't know, Ronnie? And _wait_, you watch _The Jersey Shore_? I expected more of you."

"Hey!" Annie gasps. "It's car crash TV. You catch one episode and you just can't look away."

"You catch something alright."

"Eww!" Her face crumples in disgust. "And if you know their names, you must watch it too, _Jeff_. So, you know," her hand flutters distractedly, "shut up!"

"Ha ha. Busted."

"And now you sound like Leonard."

Jeff smile fades instantly. "I don't think we can be friends anymore, Annie. Seriously."

The sound of her responding giggle is glorious.

* * *

In the stone courtyard of the Royal Observatory in Greenwich, Annie stares at the screen on Jeff's phone, watching as he folds his arms across his chest, head tilted to one side.

She sighs, "Would it kill you to smile, Jeff?" His lips have barely parted to respond when she snaps, "That was rhetorical. The sooner you smile, the sooner we can go to the pub."

Jeff shakes his head amusedly and quickly plasters on a smile, dropping it as soon as the flash blinds him. He blinks rapidly for a moment and rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand. "If this is taking it easy on me: you lied."

"Not listening," she sing-songs pointedly.

"I still don't know why you made me hike up that hill just to take a picture of me standing on some stupid metal line." He waves his hand carelessly in the direction of the metal line running right across the stone courtyard currently packed with tourists.

"It was hardly a hike, Jeff, and it's the Prime Meridian of the world."

"_And?_

"_And _by standing with one leg either side of that 'stupid metal line' - yes, I just finger quoted you, deal with it – you are currently in both the Eastern _and_ Western hemispheres of the world." She smiles smugly, "You really can be in two places at once."

His head shakes as he smirks, "Skim read my ass."

Annie giggles, "Also, this is the centre of world time. I thought you could tweet that picture to Abed and freak him out. You know how he feels about daylight savings and time zones."

Jeff's eyes widen, "_Annie_. That's so mean." He pauses, the naughtiness creeping into his smile. "I _love_ it."

She meets his smile proudly, "Thanks," and hands back his phone.

"Though being mean to Abed is not really your style. What gives?"

Annie pauses to consider. She is _still_ a little annoyed at Abed and everything he said before she left, though only when she really thinks about it. "I just think he deserves a little payback."

"For what?" He frowns, "This isn't another Batman DVD situation but with one of your gross Mark Ruffulo ones instead is it?"

She gasps, "Um, _excuse me_ but Mark Ruffulo isn't gross. Why do you guys always associate him with romantic comedies? He was in that thriller movie _Zodiac_. _Geez_."

"Easy there tiger." His eyes dance with amusement as he thrusts his palms up in defence. "I never said anything about romantic comedies."

"You didn't have to. I know what you were thinking."

"Oh, so I can add mind reading to your long list of talents. Good to know." Jeff chuckles as he flips and twirls his phone in hand. "But we're kind of getting off point here. Abed. Payback. _Go_."

"_Well_…" Annie sighs heavily, as if she's just let go of all the air in her lungs. "He kind of ruined my list. I mean, does he not know how long those things take to compile?"

"_Your list?_ Wait. Let me guess. You wrote a list of everything you wanted to do on vacation."

Her lips pucker to pout. "Am I really that predictable?"

"Well, with lists and planning, _yes_. I mean, you've had our days planned out with routes and…" he frowns, gently lifting her chin with one finger to meet his gaze. "Hey, it's not a bad thing."

"I know, it's just…" she sighs.

"_Just_…?"

"_Ugh_…" Her hands fall back to her thighs with a slap. "I'm trying to be less controlling and more spontaneous."

Jeff chuckles into a closed fist and Annie glares at him until his smile fades and his fist drops. "_Oh_, you're serious."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she asks indignantly. "My spontaneity worked. I'm here aren't I? Come on, poke me."

"I'm not going to poke you, Annie. We're not on Facebook."

She huffs resignedly, "_Fine_," snapping arms underneath her bust.

"I'm sorry, it's just _spontaneous _is not really a word I'd associate with you. I mean, you schedule dental appointments a year in advance."

"Oral hygiene is important, _Jeff_." She watches the teasing smirk graze his lips and sighs, wiggling her fingers in a little flippant gesture. "But you're right anyway. I totally Britta'd my plan to be spontaneous by writing a list."

"Plus you _planned_ to be spontaneous. Kind of negates the whole purpose."

Annie's mouth parts in realization and her shoulders slump. "I'm ridiculous."

Jeff laughs softly and runs his palm down the back of her arm soothingly. "Hey, you're not ridiculous. You proved that plans work too because look." He gestures to the city skyline beyond the black iron railings around the courtyard. "You're here. In London. Or should I say you're currently in both the Eastern and Western hemispheres." He smiles teasingly, pointing at their feet still hovering over the metal line.

She flushes, chin dropping to her chest as she smiles demurely and wraps her arms around him in a sudden burst of affection and impulsiveness, mumbling into his chest, "Sometimes you say all the right things."

Jeff tightens his arms around her. "_Duh_."

"Except that."

He chuckles and pulls back, hands resting on her shoulders, thumbs brushing the skin there as his eyes roam her face, "I just…I like you as you are, Annie. Day-planner and all. And you shouldn't feel like you have to change, unless you really want to."

"I know." Annie swallows thickly, aware of her heart doing somersaults, and pulls away, handing Jeff her camera and moving to straddle one foot either side of the metal line. "Okay. Now do me."

His eyebrows rise, "Gladly."

"I meant take my picture."

"I know what you meant," he grins. "What did you think _I _meant?"

"Nothing!"

He laughs softly and Annie tries to ignore the erratic flutter of her pulse and the lurch of her stomach and the fact that now all she can think about is Jeff _doing_ her and _oh god yes please_. Her cheeks flood with color as she tries to focus on her pose, smiling wide and waiting for the camera flash.

By the time they've taken a few more pictures of the Observatory and the view over the surrounding green hills of Greenwich Park, the sun is somewhere beyond the huge yellow spikes of the Millennium Dome in the distance, and Jeff steals Annie's hand, tugging her towards the steep hill leading back to the town.

"Come on. We've got plenty of time before the last boat back. I'll buy you a drink in the last pub in the western hemisphere and you can tell me all about your list and what else we've got to do to complete it."

Annie huffs out an awkward laugh because, well, the first item on her list is rated R. _Hard R_. "Is it the _last_ pub in the west or is it the _first_?"

Jeff frowns and Annie wonders if he knows she's deliberately changing the subject. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. These are all very important questions to consider, Jeff."

"_Ugh_. If you're about to get philosophical on me again, Edison, I'm going home."

She smiles, squeezing his hand tightly, "Don't lie Jeff. We both know you're going nowhere."

"True." He looks down at her softly and Annie's heart flutters madly. "But I'm not drunk enough for this type of conversation."

"Good job we're going to the pub then." She grins at him, eyes widening playfully. "I'll race you."

Jeff's brow crinkles but he smiles amusedly. "What?"

"Come on, I'll race you down the hill to the pub. Loser buys the first round."

"_Annie_, you don't have to prove anything to me. I'm not -"

"Too late!"

Annie snatches herself out of his grasp, her hand tingling as she sets off down the steep path. The gradient jars her knees and her purse bounces against her hip, but her speed and the downward momentum has the breeze weaving through her hair and cooling skin heated by a day in the sun. For just the briefest of moments her mind is completely free and the feeling is invigorating and sends a zip throughout her body. Her knees are grateful when the incline lessens and she's about to celebrate her victory when Jeff rushes past, turning to grin triumphantly, eyes wild as he fists the air.

"_Ha!_ I win. Yes!"

Annie's mouth drops open and she can't stop herself from careening into his chest, hands latching onto his biceps to steady herself. "No fair!" she gasps out between stilted breaths.

Jeff palms her hips firmly and they stand there for a few minutes catching their breath.

"That'll teach you for challenging me." He smiles teasingly, "I'll have a scotch please."

Her lips pucker momentarily but then she can't stop smiling, feeling breathless and more than a little exhilarated. "You cheat."

"_How?_ You had a head-start which means _you_ cheat." His fingers tickle the small strip of skin above her shorts.

Annie wriggles in his grasp at the sensation and tries to ignore it. "But your legs are longer than mine."

"Don't worry," he smiles naughtily. "Yours may be small but they're perfectly formed."

His eyes flick downwards and in an instant all amusement falls away as Annie watches his gaze trail the length of her legs slowly, teasingly, and he licks his lips and _god_, she feels suddenly burned and branded. Somewhere, her little Britta voice screeches that this shouldn't feel good – _that she's not a piece of meat goddammit, her eyes are up here _ – but it does. _It feels so good_. That impulse that she's sewn away, the desire to kiss him, has been unravelling all day and now it's thrumming through her fingertips as they tighten against his biceps, pinching the solid muscle and soft skin there. Jeff's gaze jumps from the swell of her breasts, clashing with hers heatedly and she knows then. She just _knows_.

Whether it's that she's always surprised when a man wants to kiss her, or because she grabbed life with both hands and now she's here in London, _or _that she's just run down a hill with _Jeff Winger_, of all people, giggling and shrieking like five year olds, Annie doesn't know. But she feels emboldened, as if she can do anything.

_And goddammit she can. She can be spontaneous. She can kiss Jeff Winger if she damn well wants. And she wants…she wants…_

She presses herself closer, watching Jeff's eyes widen in surprise but then his gaze darkens and she knows instantly she's just started a game that maybe she's not ready to play. Or maybe she's _beyond_ ready.

"So…" Biting her lower lip softly, Annie fingers the edge of his sleeve, pinching and tugging the soft material where it rests against his bicep. "Do you -"

The words are stolen as Jeff growls, the noise bursting out between clenched teeth as he tugs her against him. His lips crash against hers, surprise liquefying as his mouth demands and coaxes little moans of pleasure from the back of her throat as their tongues meet and... _Oh god_ all she can think about is the scratch of his stubble, the tangle of their tongues, the feel of him pressed against her so hot and hard and masculine, his fingertips frantic against her flesh. His heart races beneath her palm as she slides it up his chest and into his hair, giving her a thrill that he's affected just as much.

In the distance, somewhere beyond the realm of everything else, someone shouts, _"Oi, oi!"_ wolf-whistling loudly, and it feels like forever and no time at all when Jeff pulls away, lips wet and swollen, breathless. Annie's hair is a little mussed and she can feel _everywhere_ his hands have been. Their eyes lock heatedly and they both lean back in; the tip of his nose brushing hers, the gush of hot breath, and their lips are millimetres apart when the wolf-whistle sounds again, louder and longer now, and they startle, jolting backwards, eyes darting around the park to a group of shirtless men playing football on the grass. They all stop playing to give thumbs up and one _very_ rude hand gesture and then two of them get on the grass to perform some sort of mime and…oh. _Oh_.

Annie thrusts her flushing face into Jeff's chest. "_Oh god, oh god_."

"Uh. _Yeah_…"

She meets Jeff's gaze and there's a moment of unblinking silence as they replay what just happened before the tension snaps and they both laugh heartedly. But when the smiles and laughter slowly fades and their eyes meet – there's something new there, something that's been unleashed that can't ever be put back, and Annie isn't sure she wants it to.

"So…" she swallows thickly, and tugs at a loose thread at the bottom of her denim shorts, trying to regain her composure. "Was that a Scotch you wanted?"

Jeff's brow crinkles momentarily and he nods a little dazedly as they amble towards the direction of the pub. "You better make it a double."

* * *

Jeff straightens the length of his black tie and checks his breath discreetly into his palm as he waits for Annie by the Shakespeare fountain in Leicester Square. His foot taps a distracted beat as he searches the crowds lingering outside the surrounding restaurants and cinemas beneath an ink blue sky.

He's nervous which is ridiculous because Jeff Winger doesn't get nervous but if there's anyone who can make him feel new things, it's Annie Edison and _Jesus Christ_ he is feeling all the things. _All of them_.

He can still feel the shape of her ass in his palms when they made out frantically in the park and he was seconds away from public indecency and losing his mind. And there was that moment in the pub when they were laughing at the old men around them and how they pronounced words like 'bottle' and 'arse', and somehow his hand landed hot on her bare thigh – for just a moment, a heartbeat. And now his lips are tingling from when Annie's mouth crashed against his in a rush and they spent the afternoon stealing lazy kisses in a booth in a dark corner surrounded by the smell of beer, not quite sure what they were doing but not wanting to question it.

And when they were on the boat back to Westminster Pier; when she snuggled close for warmth and her eyelashes fluttered up at him, tempting him with glossy bitten lips that tasted of scotch, and her hand slid down to lightly graze his ass. Well. He just couldn't help himself.

Now, as he waits to take Annie to dinner, his limbs fidget with impatience, overwhelmed with the need to see her again – stupid because they've only been apart for two hours so they could shower and change and stop touching faces.

It's just…he wants her. _Now_. This is beyond the frustration he felt when he didn't get screwed in the Biology room. This is a compulsive need to take her back to his bed, study her body like a fucking map and do all the dirty things. _All of them_. He is quickly approaching a table fire axe situation if it doesn't happen soon.

He looks up from scuffing his shoes against the path and swallows hard. Annie's wearing a short cobalt-blue cocktail dress that makes her eyes even more striking and _holy crap_ are those heels? Jeff is rooted to the spot as she weaves through the crowds with a gracefulness that's disarming.

"Hi!" Her voice is a pitch too high and her smile slips as her eyes flit across his features. "What's wrong? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?"

Jeff shakes his head dazedly, curling fingers around Annie's wrist to tug her hand away from covering her perfect glossy red mouth. "No. It's just…you look..." he allows himself another appreciative look of her body and by the fluster of her pulse beneath his fingertips, Annie notices. "Beautiful."

"Thanks." Her palms smooth against the skirt of her dress but even her fussing can't hide the red flush to her cheeks or the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

He drops her wrist a little awkwardly and stuffs his hands into his pockets, almost afraid of what they're capable of when she's around. "So…"

"So…"

"We kissed." He closes his eyes for a moment, wincing inwardly, but when he opens them Annie's biting her lower lip, a smile there threatening to blossom._  
_

"Yep. Three times."

"Well, it was probably more than that."

"How so?"

"In the pub? We made out a lot. So technically, it's more. I don't even know. I lost count."

Her eyebrows lift in surprise. "You were counting?"

"_Psssh_. No."

"You were counting." Her smile is a little smug as she presses closer and his muscles tighten at the feel of her body heat.

"_Maybe_. But you were too so you can stop looking at me like that."

Annie toys with a smile around red glossed lips. "Do I make you nervous, Jeff?"

He swallows thickly, gaze darting between her eyes and lips and back again. "Oh, you have no idea baby."

Her gasp is barely audible but he feels it, a soft gush of air against his neck, before she licks her lips and Jeff's foot starts another frustrated beat. His pulse quickens frantically as Annie's hand suddenly runs smooth down his forearm. Jeff is enthralled, jaw clenched, as her fingertips disappear into his pocket searching for his hand and he yanks it out quickly to give her what she wants – what they both want. They stand there for a moment staring at their loosely joined hands and when Jeff weaves his fingers through hers tightly, Annie beams brightly, eyes sparkling in the low light. They fall in step just as the streetlamps in the square flicker to life, showering them in a soft amber glow and _Jesus Christ_ anyone would think it was romantic or something.

Annie clears her throat. "_So_…dinner? I don't know about you but drinking scotch and beer for lunch probably wasn't the best idea we had. I'm starving."

"I disagree. I think it was the best fucking idea we've ever had."

She giggles, "You just liked the kissing."

"_Wrong_. I _loved_ the kissing. I am all about the kissing. Especially when you taste like scotch."

"_Huh_." She taps her lip with her fingertip. "I'll keep that in mind."

He halts suddenly, feeling a jolt of excitement all the way to his toes. "_Why_, Miss Edison, are you planning on kissing me again?"

As Annie spins to walk away, the evening breeze toys with her dress enticingly and Jeff has to swallow down a growl at the glimpse of smooth creamy thighs as she glances back over her shoulder with a flirty little smile and an outstretched hand. "Oh, you can count on it."

* * *

**A/N: **For anyone who hasn't heard of Greenwich, you should check out its Wikipedia page. The little picture on the right is the Royal Observatory and also shows the hill that I imagined Jeff and Annie racing down. Also, at the bottom there's the view they would have seen walking about. Pretty great huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for the lovely response to the last chapter. Oh, when I mention Tweets here, there should be a little 'at' email symbol in front of their Twitter handles. :)

* * *

Three days later Jeff stands in the middle of Piccadilly Circus, sipping on the last dregs of his coffee. The air is unbearably thick with heat and pollution and the noise of traffic and people pouring out of the tube station, hurrying frantically from all directions, is a little overwhelming for 10am.

He'd rather be in bed, preferably with Annie if he had his way but it seems like Annie doesn't want that. There was a moment last night after dinner in Soho, when their hands swung back and forth between them, brushing every now and then, in the silence filled with bitten lips and searching eyes and his racing pulse thought she was going to ask to come back to his hotel. She didn't. When they eventually parted he watched her wander off into the night with a frustration he hasn't felt in a long time, felt it take root in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't blame her because it's only been four days of whatever it is they're doing but…_fuck_… doesn't she know he's kind of crazy about her?

He watches her standing by the fountain trying to photograph the detail on one of the streetlamps – 'Victorian' according to Annie's endless supply of useless facts. She looks so temptingly beautiful in another skimpy sundress that clings to her in the best way when the wind catches, but it's her enthusiasm for everything that has the smile inching across his cheeks. And when she turns to catch his eye, she wiggles fingers at him flirtatiously and his heart swoops low.

At that moment a red double-decker bus pulls up along the sidewalk and Annie runs over, clapping excitedly. "It's here!" she sing-songs happily. Stretching on tiptoe she presses a quick kiss to his lips – somehow so habitual now – and tugs him to join the queue forming alongside it and -

"_Jesus Christ,_ Annie, there's a tour guide. You never said anything about a tour guide."

"Oh. Didn't I?"

He smirks at the faux innocence twitching her lips. "You _so_ owe me for this."

She strokes the length of his forearm with one soft fingertip. It tickles. "How would you like to be repaid? Kisses or scotch or…?"

_Or what?_ Dammit. He is very much liking the sound of that missing option but Annie is distracted handing over their tickets and dragging him up the small steep stairwell to the top deck. As they wait for the rest of the bus to fill, she busies herself taking photos of the illuminated advertisements lining the buildings and currently making Jeff crave a diet coke.

But he is still thinking about that _or_ and everything it could involve. Annie naked. He shifts a little. Him naked. Annie and him naked. _Together_. His foot taps in frustration. "How long is this bus tour?"

"About two hours. I thought we'd get off at Marble Arch and walk down Oxford Street. I know how much you want to go shopping."

Jeff grins, "You think of everything don't you?"

She throws a flirty little smile over her shoulder, camera still poised in the air. "I thought we established I'm the day planner, Jeff."

"So we did," he smirks, stretching an arm across the back of her seat, the ends of her hair tickling his skin as she moves. Checking his phone for messages he grins as his Twitter feed from last night pops up across the screen.

Thanks for tweeting ** AbedsTweets** that picture of the weird time zone thing ** JeffWingerAtLaw**. Real cool. Now we can't get him to stop screaming.

And a minute later:

** JeffWingerAtLaw, AnnieEdisonGCC** douchebag.

Jeff laughs loud enough that Annie turns inquisitively and he thrusts the phone into her hands. "Look."

Shielding the screen from the sunlight she squints and gasps, "Why am _I_ a douchebag?"

"Uh, because I told them it was your idea?" His head shakes amusedly. "I can just picture Troy and Britta flapping around your apartment trying to calm Abed down. You're an evil genius when you want to be, Edison." He turns to her, frowning immediately at her look of surprise. "What, you don't agree?"

"You told them we met up?"

He blinks in surprise at her question. "_Yeah_. Didn't you?"

"No. I haven't been in touch with the guys at all because I promised Abed I wouldn't call from the future, you know, because we're seven hours ahead?" Her hand flaps dismissively. "Anyway, to be honest I thought you'd prefer to keep it a secret, even more since we've been, _you know_…"

He shifts awkwardly in the seat clearly not made for someone over 6ft tall, trying to dislodge the discomfiture rising in his gut. "No, Annie, I don't know and why would I keep it a secret?"

Her eyebrows rise pointedly. "Oh, so you'd have no problem telling Shirley and Britta that we've been making out all over London the last four days? Or that you got a little hands-y on more than one occasion?"

"I wouldn't say _all_ over London and _please_, as if you didn't want me to touch your ass wearing shorts like that."

"Jeff!"

"Okay, okay." He takes a deep leisurely breath. "Look, I think the fact that I like you is probably the worst kept secret at Greendale. I'm pretty sure even Leonard knows."

There's a heavy pause filled with beeping horns and traffic as Annie smiles almost bashfully, eyes twinkling in amusement. She pinches and pokes the fabric of his jean-clad thigh. "You like me huh?"

"_Annie_." His head rolls languidly to one side. "Take a minute to process where we're sitting right now."

She frowns, taking a measured look around them. "Piccadilly Circus?"

"Yes but I'm talking more about the bus. The open-top double-decker bus."

"_O-kay_…"

"Do I look like an open-top double-decker bus kind of guy? Does this look like the face of a man who enjoys listening to some British guy with the worst shirt and tie combo I've ever seen, drone on and on _and on_ about buildings I don't care about? I mean, London Bridge? It's just a bridge, Annie. It opens and closes for tall boats. Amazing. Never seen one of those before."

"_Jeff_."

"And how many sarcastic comments did I make when you bought those ridiculous giant Union Jack hats yesterday?"

"_Two_ and you know full well they were for Troy and Abed."

"It doesn't matter who's going to wear them, Annie. The point is you _bought them_. You _tried one on _before you bought them and I stood there and only made two sarcastic comments. The restraint employed was god-like."

She chuckles, "Okay."

"And I've spent three days walking around museums and art galleries looking at stuff that isn't even art. I mean, anyone can cut out colored pieces of paper and stick them on a canvas and call it a snail."

"You've lost me."

"Plus…I have journal now, Annie." He widens his eyes meaningfully_. _"_A journal_. Granted there's only one entry that, well, was kind of ripped out but still. _A journal_."

"You…" Her mouth parts into a little 'o' shape. "You started a journal?"

His mouth moves soundlessly for a second before he clears his throat as nonchalantly as possible. "Yeah. _Me_. And you were right; it helped. Though I drew the line at Hello Kitty."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should read between the lines."

She scoffs, "I think we both know 'reading between the lines' doesn't work for us, Jeff."

There's a slight harshness to her tone that has him wincing inwardly. He stares at her unblinkingly for a few moments as the bus engine guns hard, sending out a buzz and hum vibration beneath their feet.

"Okay. I'm saying…" he holds her chin in a pinch and swallows hard, "_Yes_. I like you. I wouldn't have done all that stuff if I didn't."

Her gaze darts coyly to the floor and back again before she smiles and fists his t-shirt in one hand, pulling him in for a kiss. It's gentle and innocent and nothing like the kisses they've shared the last four days but Jeff's heart does somersaults.

Annie pulls away, resting her chin on his shoulder to nuzzle his neck. "How terrified are you right now?"

"On a scale of 1 to 100?" His head tilts to consider. "About a 95."

"Do you want to hold my hand?" She bites her lower lip as her fingertips swirl gently across the back of his hand. "It might help."

He shrugs one shoulder but his lips curl upwards, "Can't hurt to try."

She smiles, threading fingers through his, slightly hesitant before resting their joined hands on his thigh. The bus finally pulls away from the sidewalk and the speakers thump with intermittent white noise as the tour guide fiddles with the microphone settings. As the breeze picks up around them, Annie snuggles closer and Jeff feels a warm sensation in his chest.

"Jeff?" He hums in response as their eyes meet, soft and smiling. "I like you too."

* * *

There's a low rumble of thunder in the distance by the time they climb off the bus two hours later. The air has cooled and the sky has darkened grey and Annie knows from her research that their luck with the weather is about to run out. As she quickly checks her wrinkled map for directions, Jeff busies himself frowning at the sky and then at the ground quickly darkening with giant spots of rain.

Thrusting her map back into her purse and pulling out her umbrella, Annie giggles at the sight of Jeff holding both palms flat above his head in an attempt at shelter. Shaking her head amusedly, she swiftly unfolds her umbrella with a click and hands it to him. His nose wrinkles a little.

"_Uh_. No. I don't do umbrellas."

"Fine. You can get wet then."

His lips pinch in deliberation and seconds later he snatches the umbrella out of Annie's grasp and curls his arm around her so she's pressed against his chest, sheltering them both from the progressively heavy rain.

"Clearly we got off that stupid bus just in time."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh please, it wasn't that bad."

"Seriously, Annie, if I had to listen to that guy mention the 'wonderfully rich architecture' one more time, I was about to commit a felony."

"Don't be so dramatic. Anyway, it's over now and you can spend the next few hours doing your favorite thing, you know, looking at your own reflection in changing room mirrors. Oxford Street is just, well, there." She points at the busy road running alongside them.

He smirks, "You needed a map for that?"

"Shut up."

They huddle close, unmoving, listening to the pitter-patter against the purple polka-dotted material stretched taut above them. As neither of them seems to want to move, Annie presses her cheek to his chest and tightens her grip around his waist, trying not to think about how close they are, how manly he smells, how solid he feels beneath her fingertips.

_God, she wants him_. It's not a new feeling but it bubbles up inside her and the kissing and touching, laughing and chatting has just amplified _everything_ and now…now her hands itch to run through his hair and grab him – really pull him flush against her so she can feel the hard planes of his chest and his heartbeat – to feel him inside her. She wants him to take off her clothes and do things to her she rarely lets herself think about, things that still make her flush when she does.

She _knows_ it's going to happen and the sureness of it is more than surprising, especially where Jeff Winger is concerned. But she just doesn't know _how_. She was kind of hoping he'd take the lead but he hasn't and _goddammit, why?_

There had been a moment last night when Jeff slipped his hand into hers, as if it was natural, instinctual, and the certainty of his desire, affection dancing in his eyes and tilting his lips to one side, sent an empowering zip all the way to her toes. She thought that he was going to ask her to come back to his hotel but he didn't and she had to resist stomping her feet all the way home.

She sighs at the thought - at the frustration she felt back in her cramped hostel bunkbed, that had her flushing and wriggling and thrusting a cold pillow into her face - and pulls back slightly, head tilting to study him. He's already gazing at her with _that look_ again – the one she knows so well, the one she's dreamed of and agonized over, so soft and full of _something_ and _damn damn damn_…

Jeff presses a kiss to her forehead, eyes roaming her face as though he's memorizing every feature. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just the weather. We're in London experiencing a classic English summer rain. Isn't it amazing?"

"Rain is rain, Annie. That watery substance that falls from the sky back in Colorado? Same thing."

"But it's different. It smells really cool and fresh here." She sniffs the air pointedly, feeling the crispness hit her lungs. "Can you smell that?"

"I can't smell anything but your hair." His eyes widen a little, as if he didn't mean to say that. "It's...nice, good even. _Really_ good. Vanilla?"

She nods, mouth playing coyly as she fingers the hem of his t-shirt. "_You know_, there's something sexy about kissing in the rain if..." she peeks at him through her eyelashes, "if we got rid of this umbrella."

His eyebrows rise in amusement. "Annie, I'm not making out with you in the pouring rain just because you think it's 'romantic'."

She pouts, "You're no fun."

"Let's think about this for a second. Those romantic comedies you watch where the guy runs in the rain to the woman and professes his love? _Never happens_. And don't you think it's convenient how they never show what happens afterwards, with the guy in hospital dying from pneumonia or some other rain related disease?"

Annie blinks up at him. "Are you finished?"

"Plus this shirt cost $200." He meets her slow smile with one of his own. "_Now_ I'm finished."

"You know there's a flaw in your logic, right?"

"Impossible."

"Oh, so you don't see the merit of getting soaking wet while you make out?"

"No."

"Huh." She taps her chin slowly, deliberately. "You don't think the rain would turn this dress see-through?"

His gaze darts down to her soft pink sundress, a little startled. "I…_no?_"

"And you also don't think that people have to get out of their wet clothes quickly? And possibly what they do once they've removed their clothes is enough to warm up and stave off any illness?" She watches his mouth part soundlessly. "Wow. And I assumed Jeff Winger thought of everything."

He swallows thickly, "Hey, I'm allowed my off days," his voice cracking.

She giggles. "Let's not pretend, Jeff. You just don't want to get your hair wet."

Jeff sighs. "Flat hair is not a good look on me Annie, and that's saying a lot because _everything_ looks good on me. C'mon."

"You're ridiculous."

"Forgive me for not wanting to walk around London soaking wet."

She giggles. "Well, I didn't think we'd be walking around London soaking wet, _Jeff_." Her pulse races as she runs through what she's about to say and she has to stop herself from bouncing in a rush of nervous energy. "We'd have to go back to your hotel to dry off because honestly, this dress would be completely see-through."

Jeff's eyes bug wide and Annie has to smother a triumphant smile. "Completely?"

"You'd see _everything_."

There's a pause as he licks his lips. "_You know_, we don't actually have to be wet to go back to my hotel. I'm just saying."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Uh, there's lots of fun in that." He winks at her flirtatiously, his free hand squeezing the firm curve of her hip, creeping down to the swell of her ass and she can feel the heat of his palm through the thin material of her dress. "Just say the word and I'll show you."

Her heart flutters fiercely but she shrugs as flippantly as possible. "Okay."

"_O-kay?_ Is…is that the word?"

She laughs, shaking her head in amusement, trying to keep loosey-goosey even though her insides are doing cartwheels and _oh_, here come the somersaults. "Don't be silly, Jeff. When I say the word, you'll know it."

* * *

Later that night, Jeff leads Annie out of the restaurant in Covent Garden where they just ate dinner. It's late and dark and the only lights grazing them as they walk over the uneven cobbles is the flicker of lanterns from nearby pubs and restaurant tables spilled outside into the market square. There's a real buzz about this place – people drinking outside, street entertainers, the sound of music in the distance and the low rumble of the trains. Everywhere is still a little wet from the earlier rainfall, and there are puddles in patches of uneven ground; the water glinting and reflecting moonlight.

Jeff steals a glance at Annie, eyes twinkling in the darkness as she beams eagerly at their surroundings, tightening her cardigan at the evening chill. He's contemplating whether to take her somewhere for drinks to warm up – maybe the bar in his hotel, or even the mini-bar in his room, possibly just throw his body on top of hers, that'll keep her warm – when she suddenly squeals in delight and rushes over to an old red phone booth by the side of the road.

"Jeff!" She opens the door and peers inside. "This is so exciting; it's just like the one in -"

"Inspector Spacetime." Jeff grins, folding his arms across his chest. "I've seen like ten of these already, Annie. You didn't notice?"

"No! _And_ I was looking for them. I was starting to think they were some sort of British conspiracy."

He laughs, "Yeah, well, you'll see them everywhere now."

"I know, right? Why _is_ that?" She bounces animatedly, rifling through her purse for her phone. "Take my picture. Troy and Abed will _love_ it! It might make up for the time zone photo."

Jeff chuckles. "Annie. It was your evil plan to mess with Abed. Why do you feel bad? It worked."

"I know but I feel guilty leaving Troy to deal with that. Abed's freak outs aren't pretty."

"Really?"

Her eyes widen in horror. "You have _no_ idea. When the clocks went back, Troy and I had ringing ears from his piercing screams for _two days_. Then there was the time I rearranged their bedroom just a _little, _you know, to shake things up, and that was…well…don't ever touch Abed's things. It's not worth it." Her hand snaps to her mouth. "Oh god, I _really_ need to make it up to them. Here."

She hands Jeff her phone and stands just inside the open door of the phone booth, one hand on her forehead, one finger pointing across the square. Jeff frowns, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm channelling Geneva." She sighs, noting the confusion crossing his brow. "_Jeff_. You watched all the _Inspector Spacetime_ specials with Abed. You should know who Geneva is."

He shrugs, "Yeah, I don't really pay much attention. I just like hanging out with Abed."

"Aww. Me too, well, when he isn't freaking out, or moaning that I haven't put enough butter in the buttered noodles. Or when I -"

"Okay, okay," he laughs. "I get it: Abed can be difficult."

"_Difficult?_ Jeff, have you forgotten that he wanted to cut off your arm?"

Jeff huffs out a laugh, "_Yeah_. Let's just pretend that never happened. These guns are too sacred." He flexes lightly, ignoring the roll of her eyes. "You know I'm right."

"I suppose so." Her lips twist as she ushers close, reaching out to trace the indent of his muscled bicep through his shirt. "Losing one of your arms would be a tragedy – purely for symmetrical means of course. Wouldn't want you to look lopsided."

"Oh, yeah, of course," he smirks. "It's all about the symmetry baby."

Annie giggles and tugs on his arm. "Come on, get in here. We need to take a picture together."

"What? No." He shakes his head for extra emphasis, even though he knows it's futile.

"_Jeff_. We've been here four days and haven't taken a picture together yet. Come on," she sing songs a little, "Troy and Abed will love that we're inside the D.A.R.S.I.T."

"It's a phone booth, Annie."

"Uh, _I know_. They call it a phone box here. But it'll win us back some friendship points." Her eyebrows rise expectantly. "_Please?_"

Jeff sighs, shaking his head as he squeezes inside, shutting the door behind him. It's a tight fit and there's a faint stench of urine, plus the wall behind the phone is covered in business cards advertising the kind of business he's surprised Annie hasn't squawked at yet. But he gets to huddle close to her body, curling an arm around her, filled by some floral fragrance that he smells every time she moves.

It sends a jolt of arousal straight to his groin just as the camera flashes.

Annie huffs a moment later. "_Jeff_. You're supposed to smile."

"I wasn't ready." His elbow catches the edge of the phone with a _thunk_ as he shifts to rub his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Ouch. _Shit_. You should really warn a guy when you're about to blind him, Annie. _Jesus_."

"Stop whining and smile. I'm about to blind you." She giggles and presses closer, thrusting one leg between his, her free hand lingering low on his back, fingers curling around his belt to anchor herself. Every muscle in him tenses. He inhales sharply, counts to ten.

_One. Two. Three. Four._

Jeff's gaze drops to the view of Annie's breasts pressed against his chest in the most delectable way, entranced by the lift and swell with her every breath.

_Five. Six. Seven. Eight._

He's riveted by the flutter of her pulse at the base of her neck, flooded by the desire to lick it, just lean down and flick his tongue against -

The flash blinds him again and Annie huffs exasperatedly, whacking his chest lightly.

"Oh for goodness sake. You look pained in this one."

He blinks the spots from his eyes. "_Yeah_, well, it is painful with you pressed up against me like this and I can't touch you."

Annie wets her lips. "You…you are touching me."

His gaze bites to hers and he swallows thickly at the intensity he sees there. "Not in the way I'd like." He pushes strands of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering at the soft skin of her jawline. "You have to know that."

Her mouth parts with a soft gasp, barely audible, but he feels it and he _knows_ she can feel his racing heart too. The air heats and narrows in the small enclosure and they both take a heavy breath at the same time. Annie's eyes dart across his face, searching for _something_ and _everything_ and it feels like forever before she speaks, voice slightly breathless. "Jeff."

He swallows hard. "Annie."

She fists his shirt and their mouths meet instantly, nose sliding over hers as they work for a better angle. His hand smoothes against her cheek, their kiss deepens frantically and Annie whimpers, stretching closer as their tongues twist and they compete in a tug and press of war with their bodies, knocking the telephone off the hook in the process.

Distantly, Jeff is aware of a slightly muffled siren, steadily increasing in volume the longer they kiss, and his hand swings and sways for the phone dangling from its metal coil, grabbing it and slamming it back on the hook. The abruptness of it has Annie tearing her mouth away from his, and they both gasp for much needed air against each other's mouths.

Eventually she bites her lower lip, looking up at him beneath fluttering eyelashes. "I think…" she swallows and wets her lips a little. "I think I'm ready to say the word now."

Jeff frowns, still a little disorientated. "What?"

Annie fingers one of his shirt buttons, studying the pattern of her fingertip intently before her chin lifts brazenly. "I want you to take me to bed, Jeff. Now."

* * *

**A/N:** In case anyone is interested, when Jeff discussed visiting art galleries he was talking about 'The Snail' by Henri Matisse which is on display in the Tate Gallery. It really is pieces of paper arranged on a canvas in the shape of a snail. _Yeah_. I might have coloured that dialogue with my own POV there. Hehe. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter is rated M. It's not explicit but if this isn't your kind of thing, please feel free to skip it. :)

* * *

Aware of the beads of sweat lining the creases of her palms, Annie nervously wipes them down her dress as she backs further into the room. She barely has time to notice the little hotel details – the trouser-press, the coffee maker by the TV – when the door shuts with a heavy _clunk_ that sounds so final and Jeff edges closer and the swiftness of it all happening is suddenly overwhelming. Six days ago she was hoping for a fling with a hot European and now she's standing in Jeff Winger's hotel room and he's looking at her. _He's looking at her_. His gaze burning the length of her body makes her wish she was the kind of woman who ripped off her clothes and spread herself out on the bed.

But she's not.

_Not yet_.

The backs of her knees hit the bed, and she bounces lightly on the mattress, shooting to her feet almost instantly. Jeff steps closer, a tiny smirk playing at his lips, and she suddenly doesn't know what to do with her hands _and should they be kissing now?_ Jeff's fingers smooth a soft caress against her heated cheeks, sliding through her hair to massage her scalp. She whimpers involuntarily and the sound is so loud in the quiet that her gaze snaps to his in surprise, and what she finds there has the breath catching in her throat.

"Annie," he sighs, the breathlessness of his voice liquefying her insides. "You okay?"

She nods and slides her palms up his chest, pleased to find his heart racing a matching beat to hers. "I think I'm a little nervous. I know when I asked you to bring me here you probably expected some femme fatale whose palms aren't sweating and who isn't worrying about what happens tomorrow and I'm sorry. I wish I was but I'm…I'm not that person." _And oh god she just said that all out loud_.

He smiles softly and her shoulders relax a little. "_Well, _I'm nervous too -"

"_What?_"

"Hard to believe, I know." His smirk fades to seriousness. "But this is a big deal, Annie. I know that. I mean, it's…" he brushes fingers against her temple, "_You_."

Annie doesn't know why the emotion swells and lodges in her throat. Her mouth parts but Jeff silences her with a fingertip.

"_And_, if you weren't thinking about tomorrow you wouldn't be Annie Edison and she's the only person I want here with me."

She feels the smile pulling at her lips. "Can we…" She strokes the edge of his shirt between thumb and forefinger. "Can we just slow it down a little?"

He kisses her then, a soft lazy caress of lips, pulling back before she has the chance to deepen it. "Let's watch TV."

She smiles gratefully, "Are you sure because…" and steals a glance at his crotch.

He laughs, "I'm sure…" his gaze settling on her bitten lip, his voice cracking, "I'll be fine."

Toeing off their shoes they climb onto the bed, fluffing pillows upright before they slouch against the headboard. There's a few minutes of awkward silence as Jeff fiddles with the remote, flicking between channels mindlessly, and Annie feels like she's ruined everything. _Everything_.

"Okay, _Sleepless in Seattle _it is and before you say anything, I like Tom Hanks."

Annie giggles, feeling the relief settle the nervous twist of her fingers. "Yeah, yeah."

"What? It's true. He was in my favorite movie as a kid, you know the one where he wishes he was a grown up?"

"Oh, you mean _Big_?" She scoots further down in the bed. "I love that, especially when they play Chopsticks on the giant piano."

"_Right?_" he smiles, stretching out flat on his back. "I…" he sighs after a moment and licks his lips. "I went to the carnival once and wished the same thing at one of those magic wish machines."

"Aww, Jeff." She lifts his arm to snuggle under it, resting her head against his chest. "You wished you were big?"

"Stupid, right?"

"No." She twists her head to look at him. "Understandable."

His eyes soften affectionately as he smiles. _"Yeah_. Saying I didn't have the best childhood is the understatement of the century."

Annie's heart constricts in her chest. Seizing his hand she plays with his fingers, learning the ridges of his fingernails and the strength of his knuckles as the TV flickers in the background. "I know. Me neither."

He huffs out a soft laugh and squeezes her tighter, closer. "I figured if you had your first stress headache when you were four, it wasn't much fun."

Her touch floats to the soft sensitive skin covering the pulse at his wrist and she circles the threads of blue veins there with the pad of one finger before drawing it to her mouth for a kiss, smiling against his skin as his chest starts a rapid rise and fall.

"No." Their eyes meet, dark and dilated, for one heavy pause. "It wasn't."

Jeff clears his throat a little raggedly, "I'm doing my mom a disservice though. She tried but she had to work a lot to support us and…"

He trails off as Annie moves her slow path of fingertips across to his abdomen and his stomach muscles clench when she sneaks under the hem of his dress-shirt and finds warm bare skin.

Jeff catches Annie's hand just as her fingers edge under the waistband of his pants. "_Annie_." His voice is low and husky. "I thought we were slowing things down and watching TV."

"I know how it ends, Jeff. Spoiler alert: they end up together."

He chuckles but stops abruptly when she shifts to lean on her elbow and starts to unbutton his shirt with one hand, revealing his muscled torso inch by inch and every button.

"Plus we're not really watching TV are we?"

Jeff swallows hard, "I don't know. Meg Ryan is doing…something…"

Annie bites her lip, watching the slow path of her palm up the exposed column of his rapidly rising torso, smoothing under the shirt to skirt across his nipple. He lurches lightly and their gazes clash and Annie knows then. She just _knows_.

"I'm not nervous anymore, Jeff."

Fumbling for the remote lost amongst the pillows she switches off the TV, plunging the room into silence, and manoeuvres until she's sitting back on her heels. Unmoving, Jeff fists the sheets, watching with lidded eyes and heavy breaths as she shakes her hair over her shoulders and removes her cardigan, uncaring where it lands.

He's mesmerized as she slides to stand beside the bed, reaching behind to draw down the zip of her dress, and Annie feels an empowering jolt and rush as Jeff licks his lips and removes his shirt, throwing it mindlessly across the room just as her dress pools at her feet. Kicking it away she reaches to undo her bra as Jeff scrambles off the bed, grasping her wrists tightly.

"I…" he swallows hard as his gaze roams her body; the low-cut purple bra and pink panties. "I want to do it."

She watches him, standing barefoot in just his pants – something so sexy about his toes sinking into the carpet – and waits, unaware of the breath she's holding until his fingers run feather-light across her shoulder blades and she expels it heavily across his chest. He sweeps down to unclasp her bra, peppering kisses along the curve of her shoulder as he gently slides the straps down her arms and pulls it away from her body.

"I've waited so long to see you like this." Jeff runs a palm across her collarbone, hovering above her heartbeat for a few racing seconds before he cups her breast.

"Ditto." Annie gasps at the warmth of his palm, instinctively arching into his touch as he teases the nipple with his thumb, drawing it to one hard peak and _oh god, oh god_.

"_Jesus_, Annie."

"_Jeff_," she whispers breathlessly and he growls, lifting her abruptly. Her bare breasts have barely grazed his chest before he's placing her on the mattress so carefully she could cry at his gentleness, and _god, it's really happening_.

Kneeling on the bed, Jeff traces the length of her legs from ankle to knee to thigh, smoothing and swirling fingertips against her taut tingling flesh and Annie's pulse is rabid as his fingers edge underneath the elastic of her panties either side of her hips. Their gazes clash for one second as he asks a silent question and she lifts her hips in answer, biting her lower lip as he tugs her panties and draws them slowly down her legs.

Annie uses every shred of restraint not to cover herself – to lie there and watch his eyes devour the length of her naked body. The need she sees there has her sitting up hurriedly, fingers fumbling with his belt, the leather slapping as she slides it out through the loops. It's an awkward scramble to get his pants off but once he's naked, Annie pushes Jeff onto his back with insistent palms and stretches out beside him, leaning on one elbow and curling her thigh over his.

There's something so raw and unnerving about being exposed, so she busies herself – eyes delighting in the musculature of his hot body, swooping fingertips down the indents of his abdomen; the further she treads the more his muscles clench, the faster his chest rises and falls. She dusts delicate kisses over his nipple and he gasps, hips lifting almost involuntarily as she tentatively reaches out to touch the length of his erection, a feathery caress that has him twitching in her palm and eyeing the ceiling with rising gasps.

"Annie, I…_fuck_…"

The low throaty growl hissing between his teeth makes her touch bolder, her strokes more insistent as he hardens in her grasp. She captures his grunts and groans with her mouth, teasing him with her tongue in a rhythm that matches her hands perfectly, like she knows exactly what she's doing, like she's done this a hundred times before.

But she hasn't.

_Not yet_.

He catches her wrist and rolls on top of her with an animalistic growl, a moment of tangled limbs and searching tongues, lips grazing lips, before her legs part to cradle the weight of his body and he showers her face with kisses - her lips, cheek, jaw, temple, down the arch of her neck and across her collarbone. His breath is warm and makes her shiver.

He nuzzles a path across her breasts, and when he circles her nipple with his tongue and sucks it into his mouth with a hum of pleasure, Annie whimpers, spine arching off the bed, and her fingers tighten in his hair. She expected the desire swooping low in her belly, sending all the blood between her legs; the slow burn and build and writhing need to release, just like she feels sometimes when she's in her room and it's late and she's alone, and her fingers wander to places so few have ever been.

But she didn't expect the overwhelming _want_ thrumming beneath her skin that has her head rolling side to side on the pillow, moaning loud with a voice she doesn't recognize – womanly, aroused, _lost_, making her fingers pinch the solid muscle of his biceps.

Opening her eyes, she stops grinding mindlessly against his pelvis long enough to notice Jeff has stilled, watching her with darkened eyes. Her cheeks warm embarrassedly.

"Don't stop. You look so…" he swallows thickly, "_Fuck_, you're..."

Her heart flutters at the look on his face, the dart of his eyes between hers. "Touch me then, Jeff. Don't stop touching me." She reaches for his hand, kissing his fingertips before she places them almost timidly over her breast.

He smiles, his kisses reassuring yet too brief, and Annie watches avidly as his palm draws a path down her sternum between rising breasts, his eyes darkening when her stomach muscles tense and tremble as his fingers slowly slide between her thighs.

"Beautiful…"

And she feels it – with every graze of his eyes, every kiss to her collarbone. At his touch she whimpers and arches her hips a little and his tongue meets hers and she quivers, clutching at the sheets frantically as she quickly grows slick around his fingers.

"_Jeff_…" she murmurs against his mouth, moving in time with his hand as she throbs and pulses and _oh oh_… "Jeff, I want…I want…"

"_Yes_, tell me." Jeff breathes hot and uneven against her ear, lifting tufts of her mussed hair, as his fingers still, unmoving inside her. "Tell me what you want, Annie. I want to hear you say it."

There's something in his voice – a desperation she's never heard before – that has her growling, "I want you inside me." Her heart races, adrenaline pulsing rapidly through every limb as she tests the words in her head before she whispers, "Fuck me. _Please_."

It happens quickly then, a fumbled rush for a condom, ripping the packet open with his teeth, and Annie barely has the time to feel embarrassed by her words or watch him roll it on before he's settled between her thighs and entering her with a tender restraint that she can feel in every sinew stretched across his back.

He stills instantly and looks at her, _really_ looks at her because _god_, he's inside her, stretching her out so fully, and she trembles for a moment, breasts heaving rapidly with every shuddered breath. "You okay?"

"_God_ yes." Her fingers tighten against his lower back as she shifts her hips impatiently. "I want you to move. _Please_…"

He growls through gritted teeth and thrusts slowly, watching every bite of her lips and flutter of her eyelashes as he sets a tentative rhythm, a shift of hips and thighs but it's not enough. She wants more. She wants everything.

Her hand dips down to cup his ass, feeling every clench of his cheeks as he works inside her, moaning against his mouth, "harder, Jeff, faster," pushing him deeper than she thought possible as he grunts, "Fucking hell, Annie" into her neck.

He reaches under her thigh and lifts it higher against his torso, the position spreading her wider, and her spine arches, and he thrusts and she groans and he fucks._  
_

The air shrivels as they move together, filling the room with beaten breaths and whispers stolen by lips swollen and wet with saliva. Annie can feel every brush of his skin against hers, every bead of sweat across his shoulder blades as her nails score red and her stomach tightens and soon enough her hips lift as she clamps tightly around him, wave after wave of bliss rolling through every limb that sets her writhing and shuddering mindlessly, screaming breathily against his mouth.

"_Holy fuck,"_ Jeff whispers, breath hot against her neck as he increases his pace inside her, and there's a moment when Annie drifts off, consumed by the pulse and throb of pleasure between her thighs, only distantly aware of his visceral growls and grunts and the tightening of his body as he shudders wildly above her.

Sometime later she rests on a pillow-less mattress, arms and legs flailed and boneless, her chest rising and falling rapidly, skin flushed and peppered with sweat and _oh god, _she can still feel him inside her even though he rolled off her a while ago because _damn_, he fucked her like he really meant it. She would blush at the mere thought but it feels wrong doing that now – not after everything she took, he gave, they did.

She doesn't look at him beside her just as boneless and breathless, but she can hear him and feel him watching her and a little smile lifts her lips because _god_, she just had the best sex of her life and she doesn't even care what happens tomorrow, it was so worth it.

"I need a drink." Her voice comes out a little huskier than intended.

Jeff laughs, "Me too. Just…" he inhales deeply, "give me…and I'll…"

She giggles, rolling herself on her side, resting her cheek on the back of her hand to watch him. "Did I wear you out?"

Jeff's mouth curls into that flirty little smirk that makes her want to climb on top and ride it from him. His hand lands on her thigh with a little _slap_. "Annie, I think we both know it's the other way around."

"Oh, I must have confused your gasps for air with something else." She trails directionless patterns across his muscled chest. "Do you have asthma?"

He laughs loudly, "No, but that was…"

Impulsively she shifts and Jeff makes a little _"oof"_ noise as she straddles him, her palms trailing up his abdomen, slowly mapping out the indents there. She falls forward until her breasts are pressed against his chest and her mouth hovers above his as she grins wickedly, "Want to go again?"

His eyes twinkle impishly as his fingers graze the length of her thighs up and down from knee to hip. "Uh, _yeah_. You'll have to give me a minute though Annie, _Jesus_."

She gives him five.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I bring swearsies and some hints at sexy times! A big thanks for all the reviews and story/author alerts. :)

* * *

Jeff wakes to the beat of rain drumming heavy against the window. He yawns silently, watching the rivulets of water trickle wavy paths down the glass; the sky beyond full of ashen clouds. Annie's head rests heavy on his chest and Jeff smiles at the sight of her curled up against him, breath soft and even against his skin, hand loosely splayed on his lower abdomen. He's never been one for snuggling, least of all after sex, but it actually feels pretty damn nice.

He fingers the tangles of her hair as he remembers the events of last night, unable to stop the grin spreading wide across his cheeks. Her response to him, once she relaxed and let go, was just…_Jesus_. His blood firing, the memory tumbles low and fluttery in his stomach.

As Jeff checks the green glow of the alarm clock beside the bed, Annie's mouth smacks together soft and wet as she blinks to consciousness. He can feel her muscles tremor as she tenses in a stretch and yawns quietly. She wriggles a little, eyelashes fluttering against his skin for a few minutes and Jeff keeps perfectly still, wondering what she's thinking about as she taps the pad of her finger against his chest, the movement almost absentminded. She must sense he's awake by the sudden racing of his heart beneath her ear and she rolls her head up to look at him, a little surprised to find him watching her.

"Hi."

He smiles, "Morning," watching as she swallows heavily, so much that he feels the movement of it against his chest. She chews on her lip, her eyes flitting rapidly between his, and Jeff is stirred by a strange mixture of nervousness and excitement for what happens next.

"What time is it?"

He winces, knowing exactly what's coming. "It's _kind of_ 10.30am."

"_What?_" The anxiousness etched on her expression dissolves quickly as she sits up in bed, snatching the sheet close to her chest. "I hate wasting the day!"

"Annie, hey, relax." He strokes the naked curve of her spine soothingly. "It's only 10.30; it's not the afternoon."

Her shoulders slump and to his relief, she lets Jeff pull her back against him. "I know but there's so much to see and do."

Jeff caresses the soft skin of her forearm. "Yeah but we had a bit of a late night didn't we?"

"I guess," she giggles quietly as her finger traces aimless patterns on his abdomen.

"Besides, it's practically illegal to not sleep in at least once on vacation."

"_Hmm_. Your lawyer tactics might be working on me."

"In that case…" Jeff rolls on top of her and Annie shrieks in surprise as he pins her hands against the pillows, breath hot against her mouth. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"I don't know, can you?" She smiles naughtily as she presses up to kiss him softly and he releases her hands so she's free to run her fingers through his mussed hair, smiling against his mouth at the low groan he emits when she scratches his scalp lightly. Her tongue finds his easily, coaxing hot and wet as her palms slide down the musculature of his back.

He moans into her mouth before he tears away, "It's raining today, Annie," and kisses a path down the arch of her neck, tongue flicking wetly at the pulse rapid above her collarbone. "You know how much I hate the rain."

"_Mmm-hmm_."

"So I vote we stay in bed. Room service, nakedness, British TV, nakedness." He punctuates each point with a kiss down her sternum. "What more could we want?"

She giggles, fingers teasing the short ends of his hair at the base of his neck. "_Mmm_. Tempting but no. I have lots planned and -"

"Okay," Jeff sighs, resting his forehead against hers. "But if we _have_ to get dressed and leave this room, can we just, I don't know, take it easy today? See what happens when we throw out the map?"

Annie gasps, "I can't do that, Jeff! What if we get lost?"

"Then we get lost."

Her eyes narrow but there's a gleefulness shining there. "_Okay_ but I still need to go back to my hostel to shower and change and," she shoots up in bed, sending Jeff rolling back against his pillows, "_oh god_, I've got to do the walk of shame in last night's dress! Oh this is so embarrassing."

"Walk of shame?" He chuckles, "It should be renamed the Walk of _Ha ha_ I just got laid and you're all jealous."

"You would say that because you're a guy." She glares at him pointedly as she shuffles out of bed, awkwardly tugging the sheet to cover her nakedness. "It's different for women."

Jeff frowns, "Annie, I've seen everything you're trying to conceal right now. Drop the sheet. Come on."

"No." She fists the sheet between her breasts.

"After everything we did last night, now you're shy?"

She flushes. "It's different - we, we were having sex."

Jeff rolls out of bed and strolls around naked to stand in front of her, watching the tremble of Annie's neck as she swallows hard, smiling at the flit and drop of her gaze all over him. "You either drop the sheet or I'm pulling it off you. Your call."

She shakes her sleep-mussed hair from her shoulders. "Why?"

"Well, 1) I like to look at you," Jeff grins at the coy twist to her lips, "and 2) I don't think the hotel will be pleased if we get their sheets wet in the shower."

Her eyes widen a little. "You…you want to shower with me?"

He nods determinedly. "Yup. If you're refusing to stay in bed with me for the day, then I'm insisting on starting the morning with you in that shower pressed up against the tiles. Fair's fair."

In the silence, Jeff's heart races and he swallows the unease lodged in his throat – the fear that she could say no. They haven't defined what they're doing. For all he knows she just wanted one night together and he's just put it out there like an _idiot_ that he wants, well, more. _Jesus Christ_.

Jeff watches the hesitation play with her lower lip and the nervous twist of her fingers where the sheet is knotted between her breasts. On impulse he walks his fingers all the way up the length of her arm, their gazes fused as he follows the jut of her collarbone with a feather-light caress and leaves his fingers to linger there, hovering delicately above her cleavage in soft slight strokes. She breathes a little faster.

"I'll let you use my shower products, Annie."

Her chest rises and falls rapidly with every deep breath, her eyes flitting down briefly as he hooks one finger under the sheet. She swallows hard but her chin lifts boldly. "Is that supposed to convince me?"

"Hey, I don't share them with anybody. They're very special. Imported from Australia."

"Australia huh?" She smiles wryly. "And you'd let _me_ use them? I'm honored."

"You should be."

Their smiles meet softly, briefly, before Annie clenches her eyes shut, huffs a little breath and slowly unravels the sheet. Jeff's mouth twitches with affection and he feels a little burst of relief, his adrenaline spiking at the flap and flutter of white material slithering to the floor.

"Happy now?"

He roams the length of her naked body, lingering a little too long on her breasts. "Ecstatic," his voice is low and husky as he leans to whisper in her ear. "Look at me."

Her eyes snap open, widening when he steps closer, skin brushing skin as they inhale exhale simultaneously. He threads their fingers together. "Don't feel embarrassed about your body. You're just…you're beautiful. Okay?"

She nods numbly, shrieking in delighted surprise when he suddenly grabs her around the waist and lifts her up effortlessly, hands sliding down to grip the swell of her ass. Winding arms around his shoulders, her legs automatically tighten around his hips and she laughs against his mouth and his kisses as Jeff bounds into the bathroom hurriedly, thoughts of getting clean forgotten.

* * *

Inside the sheltered doorway of Starbucks on the Strand, Annie shakes out the excess water from her umbrella before looping the end over her wrist and wandering inside. The air is filled with the rich scent of coffee beans and chocolate and the whooshing sound of steaming milk. Annie's eyes narrow across the tables and chairs, stomach filling with butterflies when she spots Jeff in the corner, head cast downwards to his phone. Noticing the cup steaming in front of him, she joins the queue and orders a drink for herself.

Bouncing lightly on foot as she waits for her drink, Annie glances back to where Jeff sits, a little startled when their eyes meet instantly, like he was already watching. Her pulse pounds a rapid beat at the memories of last night; lips trailing down her torso, his tongue licking a line down her thigh, his fingers pinching hips, the feel of him inside her…and then this morning…_god._ Her face heats and her ears flush and she has to swallow down the little whimper of arousal bubbling up in her throat.

"Miss?"

Annie is jolted by the sound of the barista leaning over the counter, his eyebrows raised bemusedly. "Huh?"

"Your order?" He pushes a china cup and matching plate across the wooden counter. "Low-fat dry cappuccino."

"Oh." Her head shakes a little dazedly as she stares at the leaf pattern etched into the foam. "Thank you."

With a deep steadying breath, Annie slowly wanders over to the table, aware of Jeff watching every step. There's something different twinkling in the darkened depths of his eyes and she wonders if this is what it's going to be like between them from now on – that lingering awareness of each other's bodies, the explicit memory of their sweat slicked skin brushing together heatedly.

_God_, she's filled with this compulsive overwhelming need to throw herself at him, and she wonders if he feels the same – if what they've unleashed affects him just as much. Annie never thought she'd be the kind of woman who just wants to have sex all day but she does…_oh god_ she really does.

"Hey you."

Annie spills a little of her drink as she sits down, startled by the sound of his voice – the same deep husky tone he used when he had his fingers inside her and whispered all the things he wanted to do to her. She flusters as she grabs at the napkins, dropping them once before she wipes hurriedly at the mess. Jeff watches her half intrigued, half amused.

"You're late. You okay?"

"Oh, sorry, yes, I'm fine," her voice is a little higher pitched than normal and she coughs to settle it, stirring her drink as hard as she can with the little plastic spoon, blending the leaf pattern until it disappears into the foam. "It took a while to get back to the hostel because of the weather. It's like no one's seen rain before."

Their knees suddenly bump and graze underneath the table and even though they're both wearing jeans, the feel of his leg sliding in between hers stirs the memory of their limbs tangled in bed and this sets off a chain of similar memories, similar heated moments that makes Annie gasp. At the sound, barely audible in the din of the café, their gazes clash heatedly and they stare, wide eyed and wordless, unmoving, coffees cooling between them.

Jeff's eyes flit to the rapid rise and fall of Annie's chest and the ways she's biting her lower lip and his grin widens slowly, mischievously, as he props his elbows on the table to lean forward. "Annie."

Her eyes shoot wide, meeting his intently above the rim of her cup as she takes a steadying sip. "Yes?"

He reaches out to smooth the line of foam from her upper lip, and Annie swallows hard as she watches him lick it from his thumb. "You're turned on right now, aren't you?"

She gasps, "No!" though her cheeks flush instantly._  
_

Jeff chuckles, low and throaty, and Annie glances over her shoulders to check no one heard.

"Hey, it's okay." He smiles impishly. "The feeling's mutual."

Her eyes widen. "It is?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely. You know, my offer to spend the day in bed still stands."

Her mouth parts soundlessly. "I thought you were joking."

"_Seriously?_" His head shakes incredulously as she nods. "Well, I wasn't so let's blow this joint."

He starts to rise from his seat but Annie stops him, palming his forearm firmly. "No."

His face scrunches in confusion but he slowly resettles. "Why not?"

_Because she needs time to think. Because they haven't defined what they're doing. Because because because…_

"Because it's the daytime, Jeff and I don't like to waste the day by spending it in bed."

Jeff slouches backwards in his chair and Annie knows instantly she's said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry the idea of sex with me is so wasteful."

Annie shifts uneasily. "Oh Jeff, that's not what -" she sighs, reaching forward to weave her fingers through his. "Last night was great."

He smirks, "Yeah?"

"Yes."

He sits a little higher, straighter. "And this morning."

She rolls her eyes. "_And this morning_. All I'm saying is we can control our libidos during the daytime. _Right?_" Even as she says it she knows it's ridiculous, which in itself is ridiculous.

He huffs out a laugh and shrugs, "Sure, I can do that. No worries."

But then their eyes fuse again, for a minute, a heartbeat, an inhale of breath, and their table starts to shake and Annie leans to the side to see Jeff's thigh jiggling relentlessly.

Her lips press together to restrain her blossoming smile. "So, how about some lunch?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jeff follows Annie around the market stalls in Covent Garden. The rain scores a heavy patter against the glass shelter arched above and as Jeff's gaze darts between Annie's ass encased tightly in jeans and the dark grey sky beyond the ceiling, he has to stifle his complaints that they ever bothered to leave the warmth of his bed.

He gets it. He really does. It just doesn't help knowing Annie is as turned on as he is – he feels it every time their eyes meet when she throws a glance over her shoulder, every time their hands brush as they walk side by side. He felt it as they sat in the pub at lunch, when Annie licked the rim of his scotch glass, right there in front of him, possibly to torture or give him some kind of cardiac arrest.

As they move from one stall to another, from jewelry to paintings to pottery, weaving through the crowds, Jeff considers Annie's reluctance to do something about it, this tension simmering and growing between them with each passing second. Deep down he knows the reason for her hesitance and really, he only has himself to blame. And he knows Annie's not the kind of woman who would throw out her plans just to have sex all day. Jeff guesses that's admirable but the thought still has his fists clenching tight, especially when all he can think about is the feel of her breasts against him, and the heat of her breath across his neck and _fuck_.

When they reach the end of the market, Jeff cautiously rests his hand on the small of Annie's back. "So, this was the most boring market ever. Where now?"

Annie shrugs, turning into him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "I don't know. You're the one who wanted to take it easy, throw the map away."

"I know but _holy crap_ I'm so bored." Jeff enfolds her closer, tighter, both satisfied and simultaneously tormented by her warmth and proximity. "I blame you for this. You've run me ragged the last five days and now I don't know what to do with myself now that we've stopped."

"Um, objection! And _ragged_?"

"That's right. _Ragged_. This is supposed to be a vacation."

"I thought you said this wasn't a vacation, huh?" Annie shakes her head amusedly. "And what is it about the rain that turns all adults into giant whiny kids? You'll be jumping in puddles next."

"_Psssh_. Do you know how much these boots cost?"

She rolls her eyes before jumping with a start and wriggling animatedly. "Oooh oooh! I know what we could do. What about the multiplex? There were three in Leicester Square and it's only a short walk."

"Yeah but we've seen all the movies already. _Damn_ the consequences of knowing Abed."

"Hmm. Good point." Her lips pucker in thought. "Museum?"

Jeff groans, "You might as well just kill me now."

"How about another bus tour?"

"Seriously, let's just go dig my grave."

She giggles, "Okay. Let's go outside."

"I wasn't serious, Annie."

She swats at his chest. "I know that. I meant let's just go out. It's pointless standing in here. It's too crowded."

"But Annie," he whines and bounces a little, "the weather is out there."

"That's what umbrellas are for."

Jeff growls his reluctance but soon concedes at the fluttering of Annie's eyelashes, and they make their way outside. Just as they reach the cobbles, a gust of wind kicks the heavy rain sideways, soaking them instantly despite Annie hurriedly unfolding her umbrella.

He eyes her cynically, pinching at his shirt now plastered damply to his skin. "You were saying?"

"Shut up." She flushes, handing Jeff the umbrella and curling into his chest. "I'd like to hear your bright ideas."

"Oh, I have plenty of them." He glances down at her nestled against him, the sensation definitely not unpleasant despite their soaking. "You just don't want to hear any of them right now."

There's no real impetus to move so they huddle underneath their purple shield, watching the street entertainers endure the wrath of the weather, and the bob of different colored umbrellas as people hurry across the cobbled market square.

In the silence littered with the _tip tap_ of rain, Annie sniffles repeatedly at the droplets of water running down her nose from her hair and Jeff pushes the damp strands obscuring her vision behind her ear, fingers lingering at the soft skin of her jawline.

"Hey."

Their eyes meet and Jeff is not imagining the tightening of her nipples against his chest or her fingers tugging against his shirt and _fuck_ she smells _so_ good.

She bounces a little against him. "Hey."

"Can I tell you something?"

The surprise flashes fleetingly across her face. "Always."

"You know earlier when we were talking about last night?" She nods, eyes widening expectantly. "Well, I'm…I never…" he takes a deep breath to steady his racing heart. "I realized I hadn't told you how great it was for me too and… I'm glad I'm here with you, Annie. You know that, right?"

Jeff is mesmerized by the beads of condensation dusting her eyelashes as she blinks up at him. "I do now."

She stretches on tiptoe, fingers smoothing through his stubble-lined jaw to bring him down to meet her. Their lips barely touch – the kiss too soft, too brief - before she pulls away but Jeff's lips tingle at the sensation of her breath hot against his mouth when the last time he kissed her was after their shower that morning.

They stand there blinking at each other and Jeff feels a little less weighed down by the truths he's uttered, a little empowered by his own honesty and he stands taller, flooded by the impulse to grab Annie and tangle his hands in her hair and kiss the breath out of her. His gaze drops to her lips and further down to her chest rising rapidly on every shuddered breath and the lick of his lips is unconsciously done at this point.

"Jeff."

His eyes jump to hers and he knows she's caught him looking, he _knows_ what she can see written all over his face because it's written on hers too. "Annie."

She watches her fingers toy with a button on his shirt before slowly meeting his eyes. "Do you remember what I said yesterday – that if we got wet we'd have to go back to your hotel and take off all our clothes?"

_Fuck yes._ His blood pumps harder. "I vaguely remember you saying something along those lines."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm pretty wet right now."

_Holy fuck does she have any idea what she's doing to him? _"Really? Huh." His voice cracks. "Well, in that case I'm wet too. Soaking. Drowned. _Drenched_ -"

"Okay, okay." Annie giggles. "I get it."

"_So?_"

"So…" She chews on her lower lip, palms sliding slowly up his chest, pressing her hips against his in the _best _possible way. "How fast can you hail a taxi?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jeff ushers Annie into his hotel elevator, pressing the button for the tenth floor. It's silent while the doors slide shut and the elevator lurches lightly to rise. Jeff can feel his heart in his throat as the air narrows in the small enclosure, suddenly very aware of his hands and his pulse and the memory of Annie's tongue. His foot taps a beat as he steals a glance at Annie and as soon as their eyes meet something breaks.

They reach for each other at once, hands to hips, mouth to mouth, and Jeff thrusts Annie against the mirror lining the interior, growling as his tongue slides past her lips. She makes little breathless throaty whimpers that send all blood south and he grinds against her pelvis. She clutches frantically at his damp shirt, his hair, shoulders, neck, like a torturous trail of tingles, drawing her thigh up around his hip, her heel pressing into the back of his leg. Jeff palms her jean-clad thigh from knee to hip, growling in frustration at the lack of access to her skin. His fingers fumble awkwardly with the button and zip of her jeans before he eases a flattened palm inside, fingertips grazing the lace edge of her panties.

Annie arches into his touch, her voice whispering a strangled, "Jeff?"

His tongue flicks wetly against the erratic flutter of her pulse on her neck, mouthing "What?" against her damp flesh before nuzzling the soft skin with his nose and a kiss, repeating the pattern all the way down to her collarbone.

"I know it's not the time to ask but what…uh…" His fingers slip underneath the elastic of her panties until he can feel her heat and she writhes mindlessly. "_Oh god_…what are we doing?"

Jeff groans as he pushes away, reluctantly pulling his hand out of her panties and pressing it flat behind her head; palming sweaty steamy prints against the mirror as he imprisons her in his warmth. Her foot falls back to meet the floor but she hooks her fingers into his belt loops and _shit_…

"We're…" he swallows thickly, eyes flitting from hers to her lips and back again. "I thought that was obvious, Annie."

She smiles, unhooking one hand to slowly circle a button in the centre of his chest. "Well, yes…" her eyes flick down to where their pelvises are pressed together and he huffs out a laugh as she giggles, "but I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"I kind of thought I proved that already but if you wait five minutes I'll show you again." He grins wickedly, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"But…" she moans as he kisses a trail along her jawline. "I mean, we go to bed right now it's no longer a one night thing."

"Annie, it stopped being a one night thing the minute we fucked in the shower this morning."

She flushes red, jaw dropped wide, "Jeff!"

"_What?_ Was that not what happened? Did I imagine it?"

"No, but I wouldn't put it in such plain terms."

Jeff huffs out a laugh. He meets Annie's gaze, her eyebrows raised expectantly in the brief snatch of silence and he sighs. "Okay, let's put it this way. Was it _ever_ a one night thing?"

She blinks up at him, silent, eyes flitting across his features piercingly, and Jeff presses hard against the mirror at the uncertainty of what she's about to say when she shakes her head softly, gaze dancing between his face and the floor. "No -"

"Good. I feel the same way. Now shut up." He grips her face tightly, growling with part relief, part frustration as their lips meet desperately.

They make out with a franticness that Jeff hasn't felt in a long time – feverish hands and tongues, bitten lips and broken moans – until they are startled by a stuttered cough, jerking apart to the amused expression of an elderly man standing outside the elevator doors. Jeff laughs, deftly tugging Annie in front of him so her back is pressed against his chest because seriously, he doesn't want this old guy to see his erection poking through his pants. Annie flushes the reddest he's ever seen, hiding her shock behind her fingertips and staring at the floor.

Jeff shrugs, "What can I say; she just can't keep her hands off me."

"Jeff!" she yelps and he chuckles, imagining her eyes bugging wide.

Shaking his head with a smile, the man wanders into the elevator just as Jeff walks Annie out of it like some kind of rag doll, holding her hips tightly.

As the doors begin to slide shut the old man waves a hearty fist, "Go on my son, go give her one!"

"_What?_ Give her…?" Annie spins around, brow pinched in confusion before she shrieks loudly, wide eyed and open mouthed at the dawning realization of the man's words, while Jeff laughs hysterically. The deep rumbling bounces off the low ceiling and the rows of doors along the hallway until it sounds like he's laughing from all directions.

"Jeff!" She whacks his shoulder before gasping loudly at the sight of her jeans still unzipped and she desperately gropes for the button, even though no one is around and Jeff knows he's going to tear them off her pretty soon. He steps closer again, still grinning wide as he slides palms along her bright pink cheeks when she finally looks up from her completed task.

"It's not funny. He knew we were -"

"Who cares? He's right. I am gonna give you one, two, maybe three if you're lucky." He chuckles again, wiggling his eyebrows, palming her hips tightly and slowly backing her in the direction of his room and it's a frenzied blundering rush to swipe the door with his key card because seriously, the mechanics of door opening is the _last_ thing on Jeff's mind.

* * *

Four hours later, Annie sits at the small table in Jeff's room perched in a chair in nothing but a sheet, surrounded by the lingering scent of cooked food. Jeff sits opposite in his boxer-briefs; the table between them covered in the remnants of their dinner. The air grazes Annie's naked back where the sheet has loosened but as she sips on her glass of wine – her body relaxed from three hours spent in bed, blood buzzing from the alcohol and the way Jeff is watching her, Annie finds she doesn't care. Jeff has seen, touched and tasted every inch of her body and she loved it – she encouraged it – so why should she be embarrassed? _God_, the thought is so simple it's liberating.

"You were right." Annie swirls her fingertip around the sauce splattered on her now empty plate before sucking it into her mouth, releasing her finger with a pop. "Room service, British TV and nakedness was the best plan ever. I should have listened to you this morning."

Jeff chuckles, eyes darkening as the sheet slips to expose one breast. Annie follows the direction of his gaze before meeting it with a wicked smile, sitting back languidly in the chair, placing her arms along the padded armrests.

"Can I get that in writing please?"

She giggles, "Shut up," and their eyes meet in the silence, only punctuated by the swish of liquid as Jeff takes a swig of beer. They watch each other for a few minutes and Annie's skin practically tingles, the air pulsing around their stillness. "What are you thinking about?"

He shrugs, "Lots of things. Mainly how glad I am that you have to wear clothes at college."

She tickles the underside of his outstretched foot with her toes. "Oh?"

"If I had to sit across the study room table with you looking like that, well, let's just say I'd get battered by Shirley and her giant purse and I don't know what she keeps in there but that thing is heavy."

"I know, right?" They both laugh. "During our suspension, Troy and Abed were so bored they nearly went on a mission to solve the 'mystery of Shirley's purse' but I stopped them just in time. I don't think they'd be alive if I hadn't."

Jeff smiles, "That or they'd have no testicles."

"Ouch and _ew_. Let's not talk about my roommates testicles please. Those are mysteries that I never want to solve."

Jeff rolls his head back, eyeing the ceiling as he laughs hard. Annie watches him amusedly, smile wide and heart fluttering at the sound. It's not often that she hears Jeff laugh heartily – a deep rumbling belly laugh that she can feel vibrating beneath her toes – and it gives her a little thrill. It's nice to see him so relaxed and happy, especially after the year they've had – _he's_ had. Sometimes, when her mind wanders in her quiet moments alone, she still thinks about that moment at Shirley's wedding when he cried and how surprised she was to see how deeply affected he really was inside. The shock burrowed inside her and kind of…_hurt?_

Jeff's laughter trails off slowly. "What?"

"I like seeing you like this."

"Half naked?" He palms his muscled lower abdomen with a _slap_. "Most people do, Annie."

"No," his eyebrows rise and Annie shakes her head in a fluster, "Well, yes, I like that too but I meant seeing you happy. Earlier this year, thinking about it, you didn't really smile much."

"Hmm." His mouth curls downwards, head nodding lightly as he considers. "I guess my issues with my Dad were a lot to do with it."

She tilts her head to one side. "Why is that?" He frowns confusedly and Annie continues, "I mean, you've always had Dad issues so what happened to bring them out now?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugs. "The things Pierce said to me last year after he OD'd definitely got me thinking more about it."

Annie notes the deep furrowing of Jeff's brow in thought and doesn't like it. She doesn't want to see that now. "Wow. So Pierce _is_ helpful sometimes."

Jeff huffs out a disbelieving laugh. "It's only helpful if I wanted to think about my Dad. _I didn't_."

"Well, you didn't _want_ to but you _needed_ to."

"You think there's a difference?"

Annie nods, a small soft smile tugging at her lips. "Absolutely. You can't carry that anger around forever, Jeff. It might suck now but it will be better in the long run. I just know it."

The smile crawls slowly across Jeff's face, his head shaking in awe. "Your faith in things amazes me."

Annie flushes, stomach tumbling at the intensity of his gaze burning into her flesh and she lurches to her feet to look out of the window, clutching the sheet loosely, aware of it sweeping low and barely covering her behind. The sky is black and starless from the brightness of the flickering city lights and if she stands on her tiptoes she can see the top of the London Eye lit up blue and red in the distance. It's still raining heavily, splinters of raindrops highlighted against the yellow streetlamp below, and Annie's never been more grateful to be inside.

"What are _you_ thinking about?"

She jolts at the sound of Jeff's voice and turns back to him slouched in his seat, watching her eagerly as he knocks back the rest of his beer.

"I was just thinking how weird it is that my favorite day in London was mostly spent inside a hotel room."

Her heart tumbles when she thinks about what she's just admitted but the grin that spans his cheeks is wonderful, stretching to wrinkle the corners of his eyes, just the way she likes.

"Yeah?" She nods, a little embarrassed, cheeks a little flushed. "Why is that weird?"

"Well, seeing all the sights should be the highlight not, you know, being in here like this."

"But that's the Winger guarantee baby."

"_Ugh_, your ego knows no bounds. How do you know I wasn't talking about our dinner or when we watched the BBC, _huh_?"

He laughs, "Impossible. The majority of the time was spent in bed. _With me_. It's simple math."

She smiles and watches him briefly, head tilted to one side before she pads softly towards him. "You know what we should do now?"

"No," he places the beer bottle on the table with a _clunk_, "but I'm sure you'll tell me."

Lifting the sheet from around her feet she straddles his lap, loving the way his palms automatically settle on her backside. The sheet drifts to her waist until she's sitting on his lap topless, and she slides her palms up and down his pecs and collarbone, pausing to curl her fingers into his shoulders. "We should have a nice hot relaxing bath together."

"_Annie_. First of all, I'm so relaxed I could fall over and secondly, I'm not really a sit-in-a-bath-of-my-own-filth kind of guy."

"Um, if you think we're filthy you obviously don't have much faith in your special-imported-from-Australia shower products that we only used _this morning_."

"Hey, you can insult me but don't insult my -"

"_Jeff_."

"Hmm?" he grins amusedly. His fingertips stroking the curve of her spine send a shiver right through her, and she quivers in his lap as her arms prickle with goose bumps.

"You _are_ going to have a bath with me."

"Oh, am I?"

"Uh-huh." She smoothes the pad of one finger across his lips and down the jut of his jawline, pressing forward to whisper hot against the shell of his ear, "Resistance is futile."

He shudders, groaning throatily as she grinds against him, once. "_Shit_. You've learned how to harness your power."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She presses a brief soft kiss to his lips before jumping off his lap as quickly as the tangled sheet allows. She shrieks in surprise when Jeff smacks her ass, grinning at him wickedly over her shoulder as she runs into the bathroom.

Soon enough the small bathroom is filled with heat and steam and the musky scent of bubble bath that Annie found in the sink vanity. She tests the warmth of the water with her toes before lowering herself into the bubbles. "Jeff?"

Seconds later Jeff slouches against the door frame, arms folded as he eyes her amusedly. "_Yes?_"

Annie blows a handful of bubbles. "Are you really going to stand over _there_ while I'm all alone and naked and wet over _here_?" She lifts one shoulder to cheek, smiling at him beneath her eyelashes.

He chuckles, head shaking idly as he steps closer to the bath. "I was right you know – what I said yesterday. You're evil."

"You said I was an evil genius. There's a difference." Annie's neck arches as she gazes up at his great height, holding his gaze and biting her lower lip as she reaches out and tugs his boxers down his thighs.

Jeff swallows thickly, "_Hmm_. It's a very thin line."

Annie shimmies forward while Jeff climbs in behind her and there's an awkward shuffle and _slip slap_ of water as he gets comfortable and Annie settles between his legs. He ushers her closer until her back is pressed against his chest, her head rolled back against his shoulder.

"_So_. What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm in the bath. Now what?"

Annie giggles lightly, "Now we just relax."

"Okay." His hands sweep up her arms, leaving a trail of bubbles and beads of water. "Like this?"

"_God yes_…" Annie whimpers breathlessly as his fingers knead her shoulders and for a few minutes she's lulled by the brush of his hands and the feel of his breath against her neck, moaning when Jeff thumbs a hard knot. She's aware of him mumbling words in her ear but perception of them is lost to the heat and press of his hands. "Huh?" Her head shakes dazedly. "What?"

He chuckles. "I asked what you wanted to do tomorrow. No doubt we'll have to make up for today."

Annie frowns, "What day is it tomorrow?"

"Saturday."

"Oh well actually…" she pauses to lick her lips. "Would you…I mean…" She sighs and shakes her head, the wet ends of her hair sticking to her shoulders. "No, never mind."

"Come on, what were you going to say?"

"When are you going back home?"

His fingers still on her shoulders and Annie can tell that was the last thing he expected her to say. "Well, I bought an open-ended ticket so I can go back whenever I want. Why?"

Her pulse flickers madly. "Um, well, I kind of planned to go to Paris for a few days. It's only a couple of hours away on the Eurostar. Be silly not to go really."

"Oh right. You didn't mention it before."

The disappointment in his voice makes her heart skip and gives her courage a little boost. "No, I guess I forgot." She steals his hand from her shoulder to play with his fingers. "So…anyway…I mean…you can say no because I don't want you to feel you have to just because we've slept together and I understand if you -"

"Annie."

She swallows thickly. "Yes?"

"Are you asking me to go to Paris with you?"

Her eyes dart around the bathroom. "Um, _yes_?"

"That sounded like a question."

"Did it?"

"_Annie_."

"Okay, okay, _yes_, I'm asking if you'd like to come to Paris. I don't expect you to. It wasn't in your plans. It's just it was always part of mine and -"

"Yes."

The water ripples as Annie shifts slightly, neck twisting to look back at him. "Yes?"

Jeff nods, shrugging one shoulder flippantly. "I've never been and you say it's only a couple of hours away. Why not?"

She frowns, feeling a little annoyed by his nonchalance. "Um, is that the only reason? Because I didn't ask you so I could be your tour guide." She snaps away to stare at the bubbles popping against the edge of the bath.

Jeff's fingers slide wet against her cheek to force her gaze back to his. "Annie. You're smarter than that."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means you know full well that isn't the only reason."

"Well, no Jeff, I don't, unless you tell me. I can't read your mind and you can't blame me for being a little reluctant to even try."

Jeff sighs, fingers smoothing across her temple, through hair damp from the steam. "I'm sorry. Does it help if I say I want to go even though I couldn't give a fuck about the Eiffel tower and all that shit and – _crap_ you're going to make me go up in that tower aren't you?"

Annie giggles, her shoulders relaxing as she rests her head back against his chest, drawing his arms around her to rest underneath her bust. "Yes it helps and yes I am."

"_Dammit_."

She runs her fingers along his forearms, watching his toes play with the tap. "The view will be worth it. I promise."

"_Yeah_, not really fussed about the view, Annie."

"What if I let you hold my hand?"

"Oh, are we bargaining now?"

"_Maybe_."

"_Hmm_." He scatters kisses to the damp curve of her shoulder, and Annie shudders as his hand reaches to cup and squeeze her breast. "In that case, I'm going to need more than hand holding."

She arches into his touch, a little breathless. "What did you have in mind?"

There's a slight pause filled with the drip drop of water from the tap. "I don't want you to stay in a hostel."

"_Jeff_…" her voice drops warningly.

"If we're only going to Paris for a few days there's _no way_ I'm staying in a hostel, Annie."

She swallows hard. "You…you want me to stay with you? _Together?_"

"Uh, yeah. It's…you know – this is kind of nice, right?"

Annie can't stop the dance of butterflies even if she tried but she uses every scrap of self-control not to wiggle excitedly against him. Instead she twists her head to press a kiss to his jawline, nuzzling him softly. "The bath won you over didn't it?"

He chuckles against her, "What can I say? Wet naked Annie does it for me." They both laugh, the sound dancing off the bathroom tiles. "So is that a yes?"

She feels a spike of adrenaline buzzing through her bloodstream. "Yes."

"Good." There's a triumphant lilt to his tone as he eases back against the bath, the water slapping and sloshing against the sides. "So, when do we leave?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Chapter rated M. Once again, big squishy cuddles to all reading and commenting. I'd like to give a HUGE shout-out to the lovely** tinderbox210** who created a wonderful manip about this fic. Honestly, it turned me into a big fangirly mess. I have hearts in eyes. Thank you so much. :)

* * *

It's nearly 8.30am when Jeff strolls into St Pancras Station, the concourse filled with commuters and tourists and the distant sound of trains rumbling along the tracks. He spots Annie standing directly beside _The Meeting Place_ – a giant bronzed statue of a couple embracing – and Jeff wanders over, the monotonous sound of his suitcase wheels scoring a dull path behind him. A smile licks his lips as he watches Annie bounce anxiously, pushing at the sleeve of her red plaid shirt to check her wristwatch, tapping the glass face impatiently.

She looks so tiny dwarfed by the width and height of the statue – even more so underneath the arched windowed ceiling of the train shed, a pale light streaming in through the glass above, and Jeff halts immediately, suitcase whacking the back of his heel as the enormity of their situation hits him.

He's going to Paris with Annie Edison.

They're going to share a hotel room _together_.

_He. Suggested. It_.

_Jesus Christ_, his face feels really fucking hot like that time he left a face-mask on too long and it almost burned a layer of his skin. His grip tightens white and sweaty around the plastic of his suitcase handle. He's not really well versed in these kinds of things but a trip to Paris is usually something people do when they're in a relationship and…and…

His stomach plummets and he's pretty sure he can't feel his own tongue. Is this…_what the hell_ _is this_?

"There you are!" Jeff snaps his gaze away from his sneakers as Annie ambles towards him, backpack dragging behind her. "Jeff, our train leaves in thirty-five minutes."

He inhales exhales a deep measured breath and places a palm on her shoulder – whether to steady her or himself he's not quite sure. "Which means we still have thirty-five minutes to get on it. The train is right there, Annie." He points to the bright yellow and blue train already stationed on the tracks.

"I know but we've got to check-in downstairs and stowaway our luggage and…" she frowns, eyes flitting rapidly across his face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"Your face is really red." Stretching up on tiptoe Annie places the backs of her fingers across his forehead, smoothing down to stroke his cheek softly. "Oh Jeff you're burning up." Her eyes widen as she stumbles backwards. "Are you sick?"

"Psssh. _Me?_ _Sick?_ Like that's even possible." He coughs to clear the increasing pitch of his voice.

"_Jeff_…" Her brow furrows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Annie. I'm just tired." He scrubs a palm down his face. "We had a late night and it's too early for this and -"

"8.30am is not early."

"For _you_ it's not because you're one of those gross happy morning people who wakes up like Cinderella and throws open the curtains to sing with the birds and animals and it's hot today, right? I feel like it's going to be hot."

The sounds of the station weaves itself around them as she blinks up at him, expression unfathomable and completely disconcerting considering Annie Edison is the most facially expressive person Jeff has ever met. She nods in a way that seems absentminded and starts to wrestle with her backpack, shaking Jeff away when he reaches out to help.

"Annie?"

Fingering the straps once she gets it settled she sighs heavily, "It's okay Jeff. If you're having second thoughts about coming to Paris, I completely understand. I still have my hostel booking and I assume you can get a refund for the Eurostar."

Jeff frowns, "If I was having second thoughts I wouldn't be here. I'm here aren't I? And don't think about poking me to make sure."

Her mouth opens and closes soundlessly as she lets her hand fall awkwardly back to her side. "Well, if it's not that…" she nibbles her lower lip. "_You know_ if you're really feeling sick you can tell me. Admitting it won't affect your masculinity or anything."

"No, it's…" He splutters a laugh. "_Annie_; if I was sick I'd be the manliest sick man ever."

Her lips quirk upwards to smile but then she shakes her head rapidly in frustration. "Well then what is it, Jeff? And don't tell me it's nothing because you're being really weird with your…weird…face."

_What. Is. It? _

Well, now he knows the warmth of Annie's tiny hand and what it's like to fall asleep with her tucked close and _He. Likes. It_. He knows that she wriggles and stretches and makes a little high-pitched squeak as she yawns first thing in the morning and it doesn't make him roll his eyes. Now he knows she's more devious than anyone realized and _that_ almost turns him on more than her skimpy black-lace bra with the front clasp. _Almost_. And the more he learns all these things, the more she crawls out from that place he tries not to think about. Because now…_now_ they're going to Paris, _together_, and this is something different and _real_ and absolutely fucking terrifying.

He successfully swallows the little bubble of hysteria threatening to burst from his mouth but his heart beats so rapidly he can barely hear Annie's meekly whispered, _"Jeff?"_ over the loud incessant _thud thud_ vibrating through his every limb.

"_Wait_. _Wait_. _Wait_." He shakes his head, blinking the daze rapidly. "Back up a minute. Why do you still have your hostel booking?"

Annie's mouth parts to a little 'o' shape before her eyes widen to whites, "Don't change the subject!"

"Don't _you_ change the subject."

She gasps indignantly but her mouth soon snaps shut. "_Fine_. I just thought in case you wanted – we wanted – some space."

"Space?" he frowns. "_Space?_"

"Yes, space. Listen Jeff, I know _this_…" she gestures wildly between them, "is a little strange okay."

"Strange?"

"Yes, strange," she huffs. "Are you just going to repeat everything I say?"

"No, I'm just trying to understand why you kept your hostel booking unless…" he swallows down the influx of annoyance burning up his oesophagus. "Look, if you really don't want to stay with me, Annie, I get it. I just thought we might like to continue what we're doing but whatever."

"I do want to continue…_that_. I said yes didn't I?" Her eyes flit back and forth between Jeff and the train starting to board. "I just…you know…I can't help who I am Jeff. I like to be prepared for things and if you – we – if _we_ get sick of each other's company I'll have somewhere to go. I'm just being practical. Day-planner remember?"

Jeff's eyes narrow to roam the weak smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes and he can't help the slump of his shoulders. "I've still got a lot to prove, haven't I?"

"What…" her voice is a shred above a whisper. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." He sighs heavily, head nodding in the direction of the train tracks. "Come on, we've got a train to catch."

"Jeff." Annie catches the sleeve of his jacket. "Are we okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I still want to stay with you, if…if you still want me to."

The sound of her hesitation tugs hard at his insides and pulls at his feet, and he turns back so sharply that she jumps a little at his sudden presence in her space. Catching her chin with both hands, his fingers spanning the arch of her neck, he lifts her head up to meet his eyes. He's pretty sure this is the moment he's supposed to tell her all the thoughts circling his brain, lingering right there on the tip of a tongue that still doesn't feel like his own.

But he doesn't.

Instead, he feels Annie swallow thickly beneath his fingertips; her eyes wide and wild as they stare at each other for a few moments, silent except for the distant train announcements muffled with static. His thumb grazes the shiny gloss of her lower lip and he ducks down to kiss her firmly because right now that's all he can do. As their lips mesh and meld together lazily, Annie's hand comes to rest softly on top of his as he cradles her jaw. When he pulls away her eyes are still closed, her cheeks tinged pink in a way that makes him think it was the _only_ thing he could do.

Annie finally opens her eyes, blinking once or twice, chin dropping coyly when she sees him already staring at her. Cautiously she slides her hand into his. "So…resolved then?"

He squeezes her hand but he's not sure who he's reassuring. "Resolved."

* * *

Three hours later, Annie stands on a quiet Parisian street lined with low trees and bicycles and brightly colored Vespas. While Jeff pays the taxi driver, Annie waits with their luggage. She's a little frozen at the sight, the gasp still lodged in her throat along with her ability to breathe, because the building in front of her is the epitome of everything she's imagined – elaborate patterns engraved into white stone, a sloping grey slate roof and only eight storeys high. Every window has a red Dutch canopy flapping lightly above and little black wrought-iron balconies decorated with terracotta pots filled with red flowers.

"So…" Jeff's hand settles warm on her lower back. "What do you think?"

Her hands clasps tight against her chest. "_Jeff_," she breathes. "It's wonderful."

He smiles triumphantly as he picks up her backpack and pops the extendable handle on his suitcase, thrusting it into her hands. Normally she would argue that she's capable of carrying the bag herself but…_but look at all the pretty_.

The next fifteen minutes are a daze of stilted French and signing forms and Annie's so enamored by the curl and sweep of the staircase and the marbled floor polished to shine, that at one point Jeff has to unzip her purse himself and find her passport for reception to photocopy. She's still in a complete mental stupor as she numbly follows Jeff into their top floor room, gasping at the sight of the king-sized bed with little gold-wrapped chocolates on the pillows and artfully folded bathrobes, and the French doors leading to a balcony with a table and chairs.

"Jeff," her fingers trace the length of the vanity table as she passes it. "How do you know about this place?"

Jeff throws the plastic key card onto the bedside table before picking up the telephone and holding it to his ear. "My old boss Ted used to come here all the time. It's the only hotel I knew in Paris." There's a _ding_ as he re-sets the phone on the cradle.

"But…but there's a baby grand piano in the lobby."

"Yeah. So?" He wanders into the bathroom, the sound of his voice echoing off the tiles. "_Holy crap_ there's a free standing tub in here, Annie. You wouldn't get that in your _hostel_."

She rolls her eyes. "_So_, how much did this place cost?"

"I don't know it was in Euro."

_Oh for the_ – "_Okay_, so how many Euros? I've got an exchange-rate calculator app on my phone."

"Of course you have." Jeff shakes his head amusedly as he slouches heavily against the bathroom doorframe. "Seriously Annie, don't worry about it."

Her face scrunches uncomfortably. "But _I_ invited _you_ and I don't like not paying my way."

"Look, if you feel that bad about it buy me dinner." He wiggles his eyebrows and dives onto the bed, chuckling to himself as he bounces, messing the sheets and perfectly fluffed pillows before stretching out contentedly with both hands beneath his head. "_Oh yeah_, that's what I'm talking about."

Annie rolls her eyes and steps out onto the balcony, grasping the wrought-iron railing in a white-knuckled grip for fear of floating away because _wow._ In the distance, peeking up into a cloudless sky above a grey sea of sloping roofs is the latticed point of the Eiffel tower and if she stretches a little she can see the engraved top of the Arc de Triomphe.

Instantly, her skin prickles with energy - that same buzz she felt two weeks ago when she discovered she still had her 4.0 GPA. She never imagined she'd feel so accomplished, least of all in Paris with the breeze toying with her hair. Filled with the scent of gardenias lining the balcony and the heat lingering thick in the air, Annie feels powerful, like she can do anything, like the world really is at her feet. She's never understood that saying until now.

Gripping the railing tighter she squeals delightedly as she bounces and shimmies her hips. A deep rumbling chuckle drifts out from the inside and Annie spins to see Jeff stretched out sideways on the bed, resting on one elbow, his palm flat against his ear. He's smiling at her in the way that makes her stomach flip, that has her heart thumping in a frantic chorus she should be so used to by now.

She's tried so hard not to get carried away by moments like these – to be rational and adult – because even though things were clearly different now, she still doesn't know what they're doing. But maybe she doesn't need to, not feeling the way she does right now – with the world at her feet and the wind in her hair and the burn of Jeff's eyes blazing a path up her body that makes her feel beautiful and _alive_. She doesn't need to label their relationship. He's here and she's here and that's all that matters, _right_? _God_, the thought is exhilarating.

She tilts her head to one side. "What are you laughing at, _Winger_?"

His grin widens, licking at the corners of his eyes. "_You_. Getting excited over a view."

"It's not just _that_." His eyebrows rise and she giggles. "Okay, okay; I like pretty things. Sue me. But I was just…" she sighs and shakes her head. "Never mind. You'll think I'm silly."

"_Annie_. I think everyone's silly. It's who I am."

She rolls her eyes. "I think I've just realized how much more to life there is than, you know, good grades and -"

"Whoa whoa _whoa_, who are you and what have you done with Annie Edison?"

"Jeff!" she squawks. "I'm having a moment here."

He grins, "Sorry, sorry, continue."

Her lips twist in amusement. "I feel like…like _maybe_ securing my 4.0 GPA isn't the be all and end all."

"Says the woman who did a happy dance when she found out she still had her 4.0 GPA."

"I said maybe, _Jeff_, _may-be_." Her eyebrows lift warningly and he chuckles. "My point is in a few years' time it won't be the amount of A grades that I'll remember; it will be this. Right here." Her hands flick with a flourish at the view behind her.

"Annie, I didn't know you were so poetic. That's beautiful, really."

She pokes out her tongue. "Make fun of me all you want, I don't care."

"Oh, I will."

She twirls in a circle and thrusts her arms up in the air. "I feel invincible right now, like I can fly or something. It's ridiculous."

He laughs loudly, "It's only ridiculous if you attempt it so please step away from the edge."

Her eyes narrow playfully. "_Or what?_"

"_Or_ you'll go _splat_ on the sidewalk below and think of all the views you'll miss out on. Such a _waste_, Annie. Such a waste."

"_Hmm_. Is that the only reason?"

He shrugs but there's a naughty smile threatening to bloom. "I guess I'd kind of miss you. _Maybe_."

"You'd miss me, _huh_?"

"I said maybe, Annie. _May-be_."

She giggles girlishly. "You're sexy when you lie."

He smiles wickedly, "_Wrong_. I'm _always_ sexy."

Annie chews on her bottom lip and plays with a smile. The sight of him laid out on the bed, looking at her like she's _something_, makes her feel deliciously desirable and the feelings are meshing with her earlier buzz into an intoxicating mix that has her shaking her hair over her shoulders and her fingers snapping to unbutton her shirt.

Jeff's eyebrows lift in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Undressing." She pauses at swell of her cleavage. "The visual is self-explanatory."

He huffs out a laugh. "I can see that but I thought the plan was to drop off our luggage and then go see the Eiffel Tower."

"Plans change, Jeff. Friday was a fine example of that."

His eyes darken instantly at the reminder. "_Yeah_." He draws out the world slowly as he shuffles to sit up at the edge of the bed, swallowing hard as Annie steps inside, unbuttoning her shirt as she moves, exposing the creamy length of her torso and her cleavage barely restrained by the cups of her red bra. She treads closer until she's standing between his legs, sliding palms up his biceps to rest on his shoulders.

"Are you really questioning my desire to get naked? _Really_, Jeff?"

He grins mischievously, hands landing on her jean-clad thighs. "Nope. Not me. Never."

"We can see the Eiffel tower in an hour or two. I don't think it's going to move."

He chuckles, "Well, that's a relief."

She traces a path down the side of his face, smoothing the pad of one finger around the outline of his lips. "Plus, you know, I thought you weren't bothered about seeing the views."

"Depends on your definition of a view."

She follows his eyes directly in line with her cleavage and gasps amusedly, "_Perv_."

"Hey, just taking in the sights."

"Yeah?"

"_Mmm-hmm_." His neck arched, their gazes lock as his hands glide slowly up her thighs, sliding under her shirt to palm the soft curve of her waist, fingertips resting on the dip of her lower spine as his thumbs swirl a delicate dance against her stomach that has her muscles quivering. "Beautiful."

Jeff kisses her torso beneath the laced edge of her bra, leaving his lips to linger, and just the sight of his hunger-filled eyes peeking up beneath her heaving breasts sends all the blood and heat between her thighs. Breath hot against her, he slowly peels the shirt from her body, fingertips skimming her shoulder blades, then the curve of her waist, the dip at the base of her spine.

Annie reaches to unclasp her bra, letting it fall slowly down her arms until Jeff growls and snatches the straps, tossing it without care as he nuzzles her nipple with the tip of his nose, not once taking his eyes off her face. Annie slides fingers through his hair lazily, breath stuttered and uneven as Jeff circles her nipple with his tongue before sucking it fully into his mouth.

"Oh…" Her head rolls back and she whimpers throatily, breathlessly, "Just like that," as he licks and sucks at her breast.

She sinks into the sensation but the pulse between her thighs soon has her clawing impatiently at his t-shirt, tugging it up across his back and Jeff pulls away long enough to remove it. The air grazes her saliva-slicked breast, tightening her nipple further and Jeff growls, low and deep, as he squeezes the weight firmly. He lowers his mouth for more but Annie fists his hair to tug his mouth up to hers, shifting to straddle his lap as their lips meet in a soft languid kiss. Annie floats into the feel of her bare breasts pressed against his chest, the graze of his stubble and the soft wet caress of his tongue against hers as his fingers sweep the arch and press of her spine.

She starts a slow mindless roll of her hips, grinding against his erection beneath his jeans, the seam of her own jeans pressing harder, deeper, further into where she wants him most and Jeff moans into her mouth before rolling them both back onto the bed until he's half on top of her. Annie curls her thigh up against his hip, needing to feel closer to his hardness, delighting at the tingly graze of her hardened nipples against his as they make-out with a laziness that they haven't yet made time for.

Somehow their hands meet like magnets, fingers intertwining between them in a delicate dance before Jeff mouths down the soft skin of her inner arm, kissing the pulse and knit of blue veins of her inner elbow, all the way up to her shoulder where he dusts the skin so softly Annie giggles at the sensation.

Their gazes clash then and the smile slips from Annie's face. She can feel every contraction of his ribcage against hers and he's looking at her again, _god he's looking at her_, but there's something different creeping out from the darkened depths that makes her feel completely and utterly see-through and _oh god…oh god_.

"Annie, I -"

"Kiss me, Jeff. Just kiss me…_please_."

His eyes flit rapidly between hers for one heavy moment of silence and Annie's heart flutters frantically before his mouth crashes against hers and their tongues meet and all is lost.

* * *

A few hours later, Jeff stands in the middle of the park that stretches all the way to the Eiffel tower. Surrounded by tourists with cameras and maps, he studies the huge latticed monument standing proud in the distance, occasionally glinting in the sunlight as it ebbs and flows between drifting white clouds. He pretends to pinch the antenna at the very top as he shuts one eye and the next, playing with its perspective.

"Hey Annie, look, I'm holding the Eiffel tower. Look."

Camera still poised in the air, she rolls her head in his direction, eyebrows raised dubiously before the seriousness on her face breaks with a giggle. "You sound like you're five years old right now."

His hands fall against his thighs with a slap. "Yeah, well, I'm bored."

"Jeff, we just got here."

"_Wrong._ We got here like twenty minutes ago and we're still no closer to that thing." His hand flits aimlessly at the monument stealing _everyone's_ attention, as if it isn't just a glorified TV transmitter.

"I need pictures of it, Jeff! This is important."

He folds his arms loosely around his chest. "World peace is important, Annie. This is…_not_."

"Are you really begrudging me picture time when I just spent the last few hours in bed with you?"

His stomach flips at the memory and now he can't stop thinking about her tongue. "Hey, that was your idea, not that I am in _any_ way complaining." He mock gasps. "Wait. _Annie_. Are you trying to buy my patience for touristy things with sexual favors? I'm so proud."

She rolls her eyes and returns to study her camera but there's an unmistakable red tinge to her cheeks that has Jeff grinning wide. She chews on her lip, fiddling with the camera settings, but when her gaze darts back to his and flits away immediately, Jeff smirks, relishing her little squirms of embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

"What?" He grins cheekily. "I didn't say anything."

"We've already established that you don't need to _judgey face_."

"Oh, is that the technical term?"

"Coined and minted baby." She smiles a little smugly and stuffs her camera back into her purse before threading their fingers together and leading him to the hedge-lined path. "Come on. Allons-y. The Eiffel tower queues await!"

"_Ugh_." Jeff tightens his grip, tugging Annie out of the path of a woman walking four white poodles, their leashes tangled. "How long a queue are we talking here?"

Annie cranes her neck to watch the dogs toddle past. "I don't know. I'm not psychic, Jeff. Anyone would think you don't want to be here."

"Well, I don't." Her gaze snaps back to his. "But _you_ do so…you know…" he shrugs one shoulder.

The smile crawls slowly across Annie's face and she ushers close, stretching up to pepper his jawline with kisses. "_Really?_"

He doesn't miss the shred of hope in her voice as he wraps his arm around her shoulder, stroking her upper arm softly. "Really."

"_Aww_." She presses her face into his chest as she tucks herself more firmly under his arm. "You're a big softy. I'm telling everyone."

"Uh, no you won't."

"_Hmm_." Her fingers slip under the hem of his t-shirt to tickle the side of his torso. "What will you give me to keep me quiet?"

Her voice is so breathlessly flirtatious that Jeff clenches his jaw against the sudden jolt of arousal and counts to ten. He ducks a little to whisper hot against her ear, "I can think of lots of thinks I can give you but I doubt you'll be quiet for any of them."

Her fingers brush against his skin as she hooks them tight around his belt. "Well, that's…_yeah_."

Over two hours later, as Jeff is about to reach his limit of queues and humanity, they finally step out of the small lift ascending the tower onto the second floor. Overwhelmed by the jostle of sweaty and impatient tourists packed tightly onto the viewing gallery, Jeff lets Annie lead him to a shiny silver telescope peeking out of the wire cage. The gust of wind and its hollow whistle hits them instantly and they both take a cooling gasp of relief.

"Oh _Jeff_, look! It's amazing."

She bounces excitedly as the breeze plays with her hair, and Jeff is so enamoured by her enthusiasm that it takes a few minutes to fully comprehend where he is. This morning he woke up in London and now he's looking at a view that really is distinctly _French_ and he has absolutely no idea why. Stretching out to the horizon is a sea of low-rise stone buildings with grey roofs all set within triangular blocks and lined with trees. The sun sparkles off the Seine River weaving a grey watery thread through the city.

"Why do I feel like I've been here before?"

"Oooh, Twilight zone moment? Abed's always on about those - something about feeling like we're living in a TV show?" She drops a few euros into the telescope and peeks into the viewfinder. "Or it could be because we've watched so many movies set in Paris that we just feel like we know it. I felt like that earlier."

"Maybe." He shrugs distractedly and steps behind her, hooking his head over her shoulder and Annie giggles as they have a little tug of war with the telescope. Eventually, Jeff wins with a triumphant _"Ha!"_ and points to the rectangular stretch of green grass lined with precision-cut hedges. "Is that the park we were just in? And by _just_, I mean fifty billion hours ago."

Annie rests her head against his chest. "_Technically _it's a field because Champ de Mars means field of Mars. Don't give me the face, Jeff Winger. So I read travel books before I travel. _Whoopdee doo_!"

He laughs loudly. "How long were you sitting on that piece of information?"

She shrugs flippantly. "I just thought of it."

"_Liar_." Jeff slides his fingers against her cheek and turns her head up to face him, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her surprised lips.

"What was that for?"

"Are you really questioning my desire to kiss you? _Really_, Annie?"

The telescope forgotten, she turns in his embrace, cheeks bright pink, lips twisting coyly around a blossoming smile as her hands settle low on his back. "Nope. Not me. Never."

He chuckles, squeezing her a little tighter, lips resting lightly against her forehead as she snuggles and sighs contentedly. "Don't ever change."

She pulls back to look at him. "I knew it. You actually like my little facts."

"No, but _you_ do so just…just don't ever change."

He watches the smile slip from Annie's face, the undulation of her neck as she swallows, their gaze just as intense as it was when she writhed topless beneath him, and for a minute it doesn't feel like they're 320 metres in the air. His mouth plays around other words, _meaningful_ words that might wash away that tiny shred of wariness he still sees lingering in her eyes sometimes, but they stick and stutter and he feels like he's got a mouth full of cotton balls and _fuck_.

Jeff licks his parched lips as Annie blinks up at him. "Annie?"

Her eyes widen a little as he smoothes the wind-mussed strands at her temple. "Yes?"

"I think…are we…" he swallows hard, all too aware of the pulse thumping in his ears. "Is it my imagination or is this thing moving?"

The little slump of her shoulders is barely perceptible to anyone else but he sees it, he _feels_ it right to his toes. "The tower moves in the wind sometimes." He smiles at the words laced with a lingering _duh doy_.

"You say that like I'm supposed to know."

She tilts her head, grazing him with narrowed eyes. "Are you frightened, Jeff?"

His stomach swoops low as he blinks at her. "_Terrified_."

She threads their fingers together tightly, smile so soft it's almost as if she _knows_. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here then."

He doesn't think he's ever agreed with her more.

* * *

Later that night in a restaurant on the second floor of the Eiffel tower, Annie watches Jeff across the table, shoulders dusted in soft-blue lighting, the lines of his face distorted by the flicker of the candle. Outside the window, beyond the latticed frame of the tower currently sparkling with thousands of lights, the streets of Paris are lit like yellow streams of lava. There's a hustle of unfamiliar accents and the distant tinkering of music, and Annie has to beat down the part of her that's finding this romantic.

_But_…

She's wearing a slinky navy-blue dress and heels and an impulsive slick of red lipstick and she scrunch-dried her hair as wavy and tousled as her insides. Jeff's mouth dropped open when she twirled out of the bathroom, and he kissed her hand while never taking his eyes from hers and it was a complete surprise when he bought her back here for dinner and _god_…

It _is_ romantic.

And even though they've shared dinner together every night this past week, it feels very much like a _date._ Because there was a moment on the Eiffel tower when she thought Jeff was on the brink of telling her something _important_. And then they spent the day walking hand-in-hand around the streets of Paris, talking and stealing lazy kisses, and by the time they arrived back at their hotel to change for dinner, there was something bubbling between them that was so much more than the desire to rip off each other's clothes. She didn't want to see it but it's as brightly lit and just as blinding as the streets below them.

As the waiter removes their empty plates, Annie uses the interruption to take a steadying sip of wine before resuming their conversation.

"You're kidding."

"No," Jeff chuckles, head shaking in amusement. "Shirley was called Big Cheddar."

"So that's why you guys have been so close." She rests her elbows on the edge of the table, propping her head in her hands. "Who would have thought that you and Shirley would end up best girlfriends?"

"_Hey_. I object to that."

She giggles, "Why? Sounds to me like you do everything girlfriends do together: go to the mall and drink margaritas at lunch. Oooh oooh," she bounces excitedly in her seat, "does Shirley brush your hair and paint your toenails?"

Jeff tosses his linen napkin onto the table. "No, because I'm not fourteen and I have a penis."

"It's okay, Jeff. Your secret past with Shirley is safe with me."

He meets her teasing smile. "Good. She'd kill me with her giant purse if she found out I told you and I'm too fond of my face for that."

"Why?"

"Annie, _please_." He circles his face with his hands. "Just look at me."

She giggles, shoulders dancing lightly, "No silly. I meant why would Shirley kill you?"

"Well, she's pretty ashamed about that part of her past and she'd hate if you thought differently about her."

"I could never think badly of Shirley. We all have pasts we're ashamed of."

Jeff pauses from rolling his scotch glass between finger and thumb. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Annie."

"Oh, sure." She fiddles with the dessert spoon, briefly watching the end clink against the stem of her glass. "Because a pill addiction just fills me with pride."

He huffs out a shocked laugh. "You know what I mean. I'm just saying I understand _why_ you got addicted. There was a reason; there was pressure. I get it."

She blinks at him for a few moments. "Just like I understand that Shirley must have been going through a tough time that made her act the way she did. Not that I excuse her behavior, just so you're aware. But I get it."

His eyes soften as he rests his chin on his interlinked hands. "How do you do it?"

She frowns, "How do I do what?"

"Keep positive and have faith in people when really, no one would blame you if you were -"

"What, jaded? Angry?"

"Well, yeah. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. Because I have to, I guess." She sighs, "Because sometimes it takes more energy to be angry and negative and depressed and what's the point in that?"

He smiles softly, and Annie sees the flicker of hesitation before he slowly reaches across the table to grab her hand. Her temperature soars the instant their fingertips meet and they both stare at their interlinked hands as the waiters hustle a path back and forth beside them.

Jeff coughs lightly. "Do you remember last week when we were walking along The Mall in London and you said I should, you know, feel free to tell you how amazing you are?"

She swallows hard and nods, licking her suddenly dry lips. "I remember."

"Well, now is one of those times."

Her cheeks warm. "Charmer."

His fingers tighten around hers. "I'm being serious, Annie."

His gaze is so direct and dark, _intent_ that she shifts backwards from the force of it, quietly muttering, "I know," before she reaches out to pat the sleeve of a passing waiter. "Le chèque s'il vous plait?"

Jeff's eyes darken instantly and he shuffles a little in his seat. "Wow. That's…" He clears his throat. "_Hot_."

She feels a shiver of arousal as the smile licks her lips. "I know."

He presses forward in his seat, eyes flitting from hers, down to her lips and back again. She matches his expression, silently watching, waiting, and eventually Jeff whispers low and unwavering, "Want to get out of here?"

She nods. "That's why I asked for the check."

His elbow hits the table with a _thunk_ as he bites hard on his clenched fist. "_Jesus_ Annie. I don't think…I feel like…" he growls as she swirls soft fingertips on the back of his hand. "I'm not sure you know what you do to me."

Her pulse flutters madly, adrenaline buzzing beneath her skin. "You could tell me."

"I want to, _fuck_, I _really_ want to. You know that, right?"

She bites her lip. "Maybe you could show me then."

His brow lifts in surprise. "Is that enough?"

_It shouldn't be, after all this time. But it is…_

"For now."

Fifteen minutes later, Annie's pulled inside their hotel elevator, a little surprised by the dishevelled state of her hair and kiss-bitten lips in the interior mirror. A young couple steps in after them and Jeff ushers Annie close against his chest. She palms his backside as she gazes up at him, shivering with need, delighting in his hardness pressed between them and nothing they can do about it as they ascend each floor in a silence filled with the scent of overpowering perfume.

They all step out on the top floor, heading in opposite directions, and briefly Annie wonders if they're about to do the same thing, but all these thoughts dissolve the minute Jeff tugs her inside their room, thrusting her body against the back of the door with a force that has the breath leaving her body.

Their lips meet just as frantically as they did in the taxi, when Jeff kissed away her lipstick with a passion she wasn't aware he had. She mewls and moans into his mouth as his hands trail up under her dress, fingertips grazing her thighs in soft patterns here and there, before he fists the hem and tears his mouth way.

"Lift up your arms."

She's a little dazed by his kisses and confused by his request but she complies, shivering as her heated skin meets the chilled wooden door. He peels the dress over her head, instantly dropping it to the floor as though he's forgotten it exists; his mouth too busy tracing the arch of her neck with kisses and wet flicks of his tongue. She fists his hair, holding him close, loving the feel of his breath hot against her skin.

"_Jeff_, I want you."

He growls and steps back, fingers frantic against the buttons of his dress-shirt, watching her with lust-filled eyes as she slouches breathlessly against the door. "Take off your panties."

She's too lost, too mesmerized to do anything but listen, to follow his demands, and she hooks her fingers into the black lacy edge of her panties, shimmying them down her legs and kicking them away. Jeff yanks off his shirt but pauses in unbuckling his belt to trail fingers down her sternum to the front clasp of her bra. Annie swallows hard as he unclasps with forefinger and thumb, their gazes fused as he peels away the cups and the air grazes her nipples.

"So sexy." She shivers at his words, the feel of him palming the weight of one breast, caressing the swell, teasing the hardened peaks with every sweep and brush of his thumb. He mouths kisses against her cheek, peppering a path to her ear before whispering hungrily, "I want to show you everything."

Annie moans, fumbling desperately with his belt and zipper. "Yes, _god yes_, show me."

She trembles as his palm slides down her stomach, gasping as his fingers sweep softly between her thighs.

"You like that?"

She nods rapidly and he presses a little harder, a little deeper and she writhes senselessly against his hand, her head rolling back against the door with a _thunk_. "Yes, yes, _yes_."

As if he knows her legs are about to give out, Jeff lifts and carries her to the bed, and Annie stretches out languidly, dazedly, sinking into the sheets still tangled and strewn from earlier. Consumed by the heat and ache between her thighs as she watches him undress – exposing the dip of his hipbones and carved muscles of his thighs, the desire for her so clear – Annie reaches between her legs, fingers desperate to finish what he started.

"Fuck, _Annie_," he growls, the words ripped from him as he watches her shift and squirm against her own hand but he said _everything_ and she wants it, she needs it, she's desperate for it.

"Jeff, touch me…_now_. Right now."

She watches the dip of his Adam's apple as he swallows hard and joins her on the bed. "Open your legs."

She parts her thighs instantly, too far gone to feel exposed, and bites her lower lip as Jeff maps the flesh of her inner thighs with his fingertips, tracing the crease where pelvis meets torso, and Annie's hips lift instinctively with every touch closer to where she wants him most. She can _feel _it, the walk of his fingers, inch by inch, a slow sweet torment bubbling up inside her, a warm heat spreading through her limbs like honey and _oh god_…

She squeaks as he lowers his mouth, gazing up at her between the valley of her breasts, and as his jaw works against her there's a heat in his eyes that has her thrusting up against his mouth and mewling little stuttered breaths as the coil of pleasure and _need _and _want_ tightens deliriously in her tummy.

"Oh god, _Jeff_…" She fists the sheets tight. "I can't…just…_oh yes_ like that, oh _fuck_…"

He hums his pleasure throatily and the vibration consumes her, and as she drifts into the endless throb and wave of her orgasm, Jeff works her through it with every slick caress of his tongue until she's shuddering from the sensitivity. When he finally pulls away, mouth glistening in the low light, he growls at the sound of her whispered, _"Jeff,"_ and it's barely an intake of breath before he's rolling on a condom, tugging her thighs and entering her hard.

They both cry out at the sensation and Annie wraps herself around him, desperate to feel the heat and hard planes of his body as they slide against her. He kisses frantically, a mélange of hot breath and scotch and the taste of her arousal that makes her hot and achy with need. She can feel every clench and flex of his muscles as he works inside her, grunting and groaning into her neck, mouthing soft wet kisses against her racing pulse, whispering words she's too lost to recognize. Their gazes lock and the shadows dance across their skin as they move in a rhythm desperate for release.

One shift of her hips has him thrusting deeper, harder, hitting the spot that makes her whimper endlessly, head rolling back and forth against the pillow, heart frenetic beneath her breast.

Barely lit by the threads of moonlight, the room fills with the smell of sweat, the sounds of skin against skin and stuttered breaths and when Jeff growls, "_Fuck_, baby…come for me," she does, clenching around him instantly, drawing out his climax as he shudders and shouts wildly above her, against her, inside her until all she feels is _Jeff Jeff Jeff_…

They collapse back against the pillows, sweat-slicked and satiated, muscles trembling, skin tingling; their beaten breaths the only sounds along with the whir of the mini-bar refrigerator. Annie rolls onto her side and Jeff soon follows, his chest pressed damply against her back as he manoeuvres her to fit just so. He palms the soft curve of her hip, swirling absentminded patterns that has the flesh prickling with goose-bumps.

She sighs contentedly when he sweeps the hair from her shoulder and dusts the bared skin with kisses so soft she could cry. It's only then in the quiet dark of their hotel room, as he tugs the tangled sheets and smoothes them softly over the outline of her body, weaving their fingers tightly, whispering _"Annie"_ like it's wrenched from the deepest part of him, that Annie realizes, perhaps, he's been trying to show her all along.

And if this is the knowledge she was supposed to discover on her adventure overseas, Annie's certain it was worth every cent.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This is only half the chapter I had planned but I'm running on empty right now, so the rest will continue in chapter 9. I've taken some artistic liberties with the layout of the Louvre museum so please forgive any inaccuracies, and my French because it sucks!

**UPDATE: 12/09/12:** This chapter has now been edited/ added to. :)

* * *

Sprawled flat on his stomach, Jeff wakes to the press of Annie's fingers walking the length of his spine. He sinks further into the pillow with a little contented hum as she maps out the contours of his ribcage, the carved musculature of his back. Cautiously he opens one eye to see her stretched out on her side, resting on one elbow, eyes eagerly following the path and pattern of her hand. His pulse quickens as her palm edges slowly underneath the sheet, sliding over his backside in a soft smooth caress that has his muscles tensing as she works her way back up to his shoulder blades.

His voice is gruff with sleep as he croaks, "Annie."

"I thought you were asleep!" she shrieks, hand biting the sheet where it rests just above her heart.

Jeff rolls onto his side, smiling as Annie buries her face in the pillow. "I tend to wake up when someone's trying to feel me up."

He hears a muffled gasp, her wide blues suddenly peeking out behind messy strands of hair. "I wasn't feeling you up."

"_Hmm_." Jeff smoothes away the stray strands obscuring her vision. "I guess you're right. If you're gonna touch my ass you need to do it properly. C'mon, grab it."

"Shut up!" she giggles.

"Go on, give it a squeeze. You know you want to."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she grins, ushering closer until Jeff can feel the graze of her legs, the brush of her minty breath.

They smile at each other in the morning silence, and Annie's eyes flit all over his face as though she's learning every slope and hollow. But Jeff is a little disturbed by the swoop and sway of his stomach and the sudden uncertainty over what to do or say next because last night – _fuck_ – last night something happened between them and he's not even sure _what_ but it's enough to wonder whether Annie's pulse is racing as fast as his, whether she too senses the change lingering in the air.

"Morning."

Annie flushes a little, nuzzling his nose softly with her own. "Good morning."

Jeff swallows thickly, completely unused to such gentleness from, well, anyone. "So…"

"So…"

"What are we doing today and does it involve drinking?"

"Of course. I know how much you need your coffee in the mornings."

"_Ha ha_, you're hilarious. I meant the good stuff, Annie." His voice lowers to a growl, "_Liquor_."

Her face scrunches distastefully. "You kind of sound like Leonard when you say that."

"_And_ morning boner effectively ruined. I'm getting up." He rolls out of bed, stretching his arms and yawning loudly as he rolls the sleep from his limbs.

"Good!" Annie giggles. "We have lots to do today and you take so long in the shower we _need_ an early start."

"_Objection_." He grabs his briefs from the floor and tugs them on with a snap of elastic low against his hips. "Your argument is invalid."

"How so?"

"We've shared every shower this week, remember?"

Her mouth tilts wickedly. "_Hmm_. I'll allow it."

Jeff grins and heads for the bathroom, pausing instantly when he notices last night's dress-shirt neatly re-buttoned on a hanger on the closet door. He turns to Annie just as she sits on the edge of the bed, and uses the moment to admire her naked curves so pale in the daylight; the delicate bumps of her spine, the fleshy cheeks of her ass squished against the mattress. He pouts a little childishly as she threads her arms through one of the white bathrobes.

"When did you hang up my shirt?"

"Uh." She lurches to her feet, tightening the robe around her waist. "When I got up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. Why?"

His mouth quirks at that and he fingers the cuffs. "Nothing. Just. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Did you see I even put it on one of the wooden hangers?"

He grins as he meets her at the foot of the bed, the towelling of the bathrobe soft beneath his fingertips as he tugs on the collar to lift her closer to his mouth. "You're never going to forget the jacket thing are you?"

"How could I? It was a very sweet gesture for the ten seconds I wore it."

"It was more like thirty seconds and you were bending the elbows!"

She giggles, hands settling low on his hips. "It's okay Jeff. Now I know to bring my own jacket if we go out and it's cold. It's a good thing I like to be prepared."

"Yeah, you're a regular Girl Scout."

Annie's brow lifts in amusement and they watch each other wordlessly before they break into laughter. When the noise of it ebbs away, her eyes dart rapidly between his and she bounces a little on tiptoe, biting her lower lip in the best possible way as she smoothes a fingertip down the side of his face. Jeff flinches in surprise at the tenderness and tightens his grip on her collar, kissing away whatever she was about say.

Their lips are a little frantic but Annie whimpers low, clutching at his shoulders desperately as she sinks into him, their make-out dissolving into an unhurried deliberate sort of dance, lips soft and searching, hands stroking tugging pinching paths of skin. Jeff groans, distantly aware he could get used to waking up to this – that he _wants_ to get used to it – and he loosens her robe, barely sliding fingers teasingly against the sliver of exposed firm flesh when a sharp knock sounds at the door. He wrenches his mouth away with a huff. "Who the hell is that?"

"Oh!" Annie flaps and flusters as she rushes to re-tie the robe. "I ordered breakfast."

Jeff wanders to the small entryway, wrenching open the door to a tall, smartly dressed man in the hallway holding a wooden tray. The steam of the coffee press wafts between them as Jeff barks, "_What?_"

"Jeff!" Annie snaps, turning to smile apologetically at the man watching them – his expression dancing the line of disinterest. "Je suis désolé. _Um_… Il n'est pas une personne du matin. Uh, petit déjeuner… sur le balcon?"

The man nods efficiently and wanders into their room with the rich scent of coffee and bread, discreetly stepping over their clothes still scattered on the floor from last night. The china clinks a path all the way out to the balcony.

"What did you say to him?"

"I apologized and told him you weren't a morning person, at least I think that's what I said."

"Like I'm gonna be all sunshine and smiles at 6am after being cockblocked by some random French dude named Jean-Pierre."

"_Cockblocked?_" Annie folds her arms sharply, eyeing him cynically, though Jeff can see the amusement sparkling there. "What makes you think I was going to have sex with you?"

He scoffs, "_Please_."

Her chin juts in challenge as she steps a little closer. "You think you're _so_ sexy and irresistible don't you?"

"I don't _think_ I'm sexy, babe. I _know_ I am. As for irresistible, well," he grins cheekily, "that goes without saying."

"Monsieur, Madame – will there be anything else?" Annie startles with a gasp and Jeff's brow wrinkles as they turn in unison to the man nodding smugly. "Yes, I speak English. My name is actually François."

"Good for you. Bye now. Merci bien!" Jeff ushers him out into the hallway, slamming the door and dusting his hands together satisfactorily, muttering "_Cockblocker_" under his breath as he re-joins Annie by the bed. "What's wrong?"

Annie blinks at the door vacantly. "That is the second person we've encountered in a hotel who knew we were…" She gestures at the bed. "My sex life has never been so public."

"_A-ha!_" Jeff points at her firmly. "Inadmissible evidence, _right there_! We would _so_ be having sex right now if Jean-Pierre whatshisname hadn't interrupted us."

"It's François _actually_ and now I guess you'll never know." She tightens the bathrobe belt with a resolute tug, throwing him a smug smile as she strolls towards the balcony.

He smirks, "Okay, Annie. I believe you."

"Was that you being sarcastic again?" she calls out over her shoulder. "I'm immune to it now."

Jeff stands grinning wide at the open French doors, watching the breeze drift and dance softly with the curtains gauzy and pale, listening to Annie clap excitedly over their breakfast. He feels lighter than he has in _months_. Briefly he wonders if showing Annie how he feels about her results in _this_ – this kind of fluttery happy feeling pooling low in his belly – well, maybe telling her wouldn't be so bad._  
_

He chuckles to himself and wanders outside and it's early enough that the sky is still dusted pastel pink and yellow and the dawn hasn't yet reached the streets, making everything on the balcony seem kind of grey and still.

Annie's wearing the kind of muted smile people get when they think no one is looking and plucks the single-stemmed purple flower from a tiny vase on the tray, brushing the petals against her nose. Jeff's heart beats violently against his ribcage and _holy crap_ he needs to rein it in a little because seriously, she's not even naked.

When Annie finally notices him, she flicks her hands with a flourish at the coffee press, bowls of fruit and basket of croissants now neatly laid out on the table. "_Ta-da!_"

Jeff's top lip rolls in disgust as he sinks weightily into a seat. "What. Is. That?"

"What does it look like?"

"Carbs overload."

"_Oh_, and this hotel doesn't have a gym so no running 5k for you." She drops sideways into his lap, curling one arm around his neck and smoothing a palm across his pecs. "Poor baby."

A shiver rolls through him at the feel of her breath hot against his ear, and he trails his palm under the bathrobe to stroke the length of her thigh. "You're mocking me?"

"_Moi__?_ Never."

"_Lies_." Jeff's hands slide to her waist where he tickles her until she shrieks and squirms giddily on his lap.

"No, no, stop, Jeff, stop," she laughs heartily. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"_So_ ticklish," he grins, bringing his fingers to a halt and pinching her waist.

A little flustered and breathless, Annie elbows his stomach. "_Jerk_."

"Play nice or I'll do it again."

"_Fine_."

She pouts sullenly and Jeff watches her with raised brows until her face breaks into a cheeky smile. Annie kisses his temple softly and rests her forehead against his and they both take a contented breath, watching each other, slightly cross-eyed.

Jeff can hear the _thud thud_ of his heart in his throat.

After a few minutes, Annie suddenly pulls back, coughing a little raggedly, and reaches for a croissant, biting off a chunk with relish, mouthing, "_Mmm_," around the grind of her jaw.

He grins, "Enjoying that?"

"_Mmm-hmm_," she nods, tearing off another portion, uncaring of the flakes sprinkling her lap. "Here."

"No."

"But it's yummy!" she sing-songs.

Jeff twists his head this way and that to dodge the pastry and its buttery scent, mumbling amusedly when Annie forcefully stuffs it into his mouth with a victorious, _"Ha!"_

"Stop doing that," he murmurs, hitting her in the face with a splutter of crumbs.

"_Ugh_, gross. Say it, don't spray it."

"Sorry." He chuckles and chews, brushing his palm against her face and neck and the collar of her robe where the flecks of pastry are caught in the towelling. "Seriously though Annie, you've gotta stop shoving food in my mouth. I have abs to maintain."

"I've only done it twice and they look pretty well maintained to me," she giggles, briefly patting his abdomen before reaching for one of the china bowls. "What about some fruit? That's good for you."

His eyebrows rise amusedly as she traces the tip of a strawberry around his lips, her eyes following its path. "Okay but you know I can feed myself, right?"

"_Yes_." Her fingers hover against his lips while he chews. "But where's the fun in that?"

* * *

It's midday when Annie and Jeff eventually make their way from the Metro station on the Rue de Rivoli to the Louvre museum. As they walk across the stone courtyard, Annie's distracted by the giant criss-crossed steel and glass pyramid poking up through the ground. She watches the glass reflect the pattern and movement of the clouds rolling above as it glints in the sunlight.

Sighing contentedly, feeling relaxed and happy and strangely accomplished – she's about to check off number four on her list – she steals a glance at Jeff standing so close she feels his every breath; his strong hand clasped tightly around hers in a way that sends a shiver right down to her toes at how big he is, how masculine.

He must sense her staring as his head tilts in her direction. She can't see his eyes behind the darkened lens of his sunglasses but his mouth quirks upwards and when he squeezes her hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing it softly with lingering lips, her heart scores an almost violent beat.

Well. _That's_ new.

"Ow, Annie, _ow_." Jeff snatches his hand away. "Don't mind me; I just like circulation in my fingers."

She swallows thickly, watching Jeff repeatedly clench and unclench his fist. "Oh, sorry! I'm just… excited _yay_!" She claps a little too enthusiastically.

"_O-kay_." Jeff frowns bemusedly before glancing at their surroundings. "You know, I have to hand it to you for distracting me from finding out where we were going today, even after I asked." There's a slight pause as his mouth drops. "You purposely didn't tell me."

"I wanted to surprise you." She throws her hands up, gesturing wildly. "_Surprise!_" When Jeff raises his brow dubiously in response, she sighs. "Would it have made a difference if you'd known?"

He huffs a little childishly, "_No_, if anything you gave me a few hours of blissful ignorance but _ugh_, it's a museum, Annie. I hate museums." His sneakers scuff the stone weakly. "I_ hate_ them."

"I know, I know." She pats his forearm consolingly, trying to bite down a smile. "I still have your museum rant from last week recorded on my phone."

Jeff grins wide, folding arms loosely across his chest. "You recorded that? _Now_ who's the crafty jackrabbit?"

Her cheeks flood with color. "I had to! It was an epic Winger speech that the whole group deserves to hear, well, maybe not _deserves_ but I am not going to be the only person who had to endure it."

He laughs, "You know, it's a good thing you're hot and really good with your hands."

Annie giggles, flushing a little at his compliment. "Because that's all I'm good for."

"Well…" His mouth turns into a downward sort of smile as he considers. "There are lots of other things but I wouldn't want to inflate your ego. Gotta keep that thing in check, Annie."

"Hello Pot, meet Kettle." She swats at his chest and Jeff chuckles as she struggles to push him towards the crowd weaving a lengthy path around the triangular shaped ponds framed either side of the pyramid. "Just shut up and join the queue, smart-ass."

"_Yaaaaay_." He rattles his fist half-heartedly. "Queues. Tourists. Museums. I think I just maxed out my excitement levels. Can you tell?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You've just reached your sarcasm limit and you're not allowed to use it for the rest of the day."

Jeff laughs heartedly, the sound tugging harder at the smile she was already failing to hide. He throws his arm over her shoulder just as they reach the end of the line and Annie wriggles to protest but she can't help the fluster she feels whenever he touches her, and it's reflexive when she turns into him, chest against chest. As his thumb smoothes the skin around the thin strap of her sundress, Annie presses her ear to the heavy thud of his heart, biting her lip when it beats harder, faster, at the scrape of her fingertips low against his spine. She inhales the strong musky scent of him and closes her eyes.

An hour later, armed with Annie's pre-printed visitor trail of all the 'important' Masterpieces, they wander into a huge room on the ground floor with brown marbled walls and arched ceilings lit by scattered spotlights. The room is frozen by an eerie stillness, filled with Greek and Roman statues; the white marble steeped in angled shadows and pitted by thousands of years of weather.

Annie studies the paper in her hands before scanning the room, gasping triumphantly when she spots the armless statue from the picture perched high on a platform. Fumbling for her camera inside her purse, she runs over, elbowing her way through her fellow tourists to get the best shot.

Once she's taken a couple of frames from every angle, and has pretty much been insulted in every language – admittedly her elbows are quite sharp – she bounces back to where Jeff is slouched against the wall, arms folded loosely, grazing her from top to toe with a smile full of such affection that her heart feels like it might burst if that was possible and the feeling is so new and different and startling that she doesn't quite know what to do with herself.

She fingers her hair nervously, "What?"

"I don't get this obsession with taking so many pictures of things when really they'll just stay on your camera for the next five years or sit in a photo album in your drawer. What's the point?"

Rolling her eyes Annie shakes her head, hoping the movement disturbs the unease starting to linger. She loops her camera around her wrist as they snake a path between the statues and ivory-colored busts. "I don't know, Jeff. Why do we do anything?"

He smirks, "Oh well, now _there's_ a question."

"You know, this explains why there are no photographs in your locker or your apartment."

"Not really." He ducks a little, squinting closely at a marbled bust set on a low plinth. "I'm just not used to having photographs anywhere."

Annie frowns, "Why not?"

He shrugs, "Well my mom cut out my Dad's face from all the family photographs the week after he left and then shoved everything in a box in the attic. I guess it's just something I got used to."

"Oh." Her heart sinks a little as she strokes his arm softly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. What can you do?" He shrugs, nudging her arm with his elbow. "And I do have one photo of the study group at our first Halloween. That counts, right?"

"Mmm. True. And _why_ do you have that photo?"

Jeff frowns a little. "You gave it to me."

Her forehead crinkles in surprise. "It's the one_ I_ gave to you?"

"_Well_, you slid it into my Spanish textbook when I wasn't looking and it kind of just fell out in my apartment."

"That's because you wouldn't take it when I offered it to you."

He grins roguishly, "And now you know why."

She shakes her head amusedly. "Okay, so why didn't you just throw it in a kitchen drawer or something?"

"I don't know. Because it's a nice picture and I guess it makes me smile when I walk past it and yeah, okay, I see the point you're making." He dips to whisper, breath brushing her ear, "Nicely played, Edison. Nicely played."

She grins proudly, "Thanks," tilting her head into the soft kiss he places against her cheek.

"Still doesn't explain why you need fifty photos of a creepy armless statue but whatever."

Annie gasps, "That _creepy armless statue_ is Venus de Milo." He gazes down at her vacantly as their fingers thread together tightly. "Aphrodite? Goddess of love and beauty? _Yeah_, I didn't know much about it either but it's on the list."

His brow lifts in amusement as they weave through the rapidly growing crowd. "And you need a picture from every angle _because…_?"

"Because it's a reminder that I've been here – of what I've seen."

"_Wow_, memory fading already?"

"_Ha Ha_. Very funny."

They wander out into the hallway, footsteps tapping faintly against the marbled floor, the air kind of still and soundless, and Annie turns in a circle, slow, distracted by the painted ceiling engraved and embellished gold and the way it catches the light.

Jeff glances at the ceiling and nods slowly, appreciatively. "You realize you spent more time taking pictures of Aphrodite whatsherface than you did actually _looking_ at it."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

She tilts her head to consider. "I guess at some point the memory of certain places and people will fade and these pictures will help me remember."

Jeff's nose scrunches in distaste. "Well that's just depressing."

"No it's not! It's called being practical. I'm documenting moments I don't ever want to forget."

"What, on the off chance that you someday might forget and need reminding?" He pauses, briefly. "Yep. Still depressing."

"Oh, I see." Her spine straightens as she shifts her purse strap higher on her shoulder. "You're going to need a visual presentation."

His eyes widen. "No, no I'm really not."

Annie twists her lips, watching him haughtily before purposely scrolling through the photographs on her camera, the periodic beep so loud in the quiet gallery. "_For example_…" she says pointedly, ignoring Jeff's mumbled, "_Oh god_," she continues, "There was a moment on top of the Eiffel tower when you made a funny face and…" she stops and giggles, "Just look."

Squinting at the small screen Jeff makes a noise of disgust in the back of his throat. "_Aaand…_delete."

"No!" Annie clutches the camera protectively against her chest.

"Annie," he whines. "I look like a complete tool."

"Maybe you do. _So what?_ It's silly and fun and I like it. I want to remember you like this."

"Why?" He leans forward a little. "Am I dying?"

She rolls her eyes. "I just…you don't act silly very often and I want a memento of it happening."

"Hey, I act silly." He pauses, frowning bemusedly. "_Wait_. Why am I admitting this?"

Her chin lifts boldly. "Name one instance."

"Uh, I nearly destroyed our study room table with an axe."

Her hand flaps dismissively. "_Please_, that was induced by monkey gas and was more scary than silly."

"O-kay." His brow furrows in thought and it's a full minute before his eyes grow wide. "_A-ha!_ I let you paint my nails black when I had to play Ricky Nightshade and, _oh wait_, I _played Ricky Nightshade_. I wore a wig and leather pants, Annie. _Leather. Pants_."

Annie giggles, "That's the best you came up with? That's not being silly. You only did that because you had to, not because you were caught in the moment."

"Oh okay, Queen of Living in the Moment, tell me. What number of your list are we crossing off today? Because nothing says being 'silly' more than following a pre-planned list."

"_Four_, not that it's listed on a scale of importance. Anyway, you're missing the point. I'm not criticizing how you choose to be. I'm the same, Jeff. I never act silly for the sake of acting silly. And _that's_ the reason I want to cherish and capture the moments we _do_." Her gaze darts back down to the camera and she traces a fingertip gently across the picture still frozen on the screen, unable to stop the smile dancing across her lips. "I like this picture because for the first time ever you weren't posing or worried about what you looked like. You look so carefree and happy. It's lovely."

She glances up; the smile melting from her face as Jeff swallows hard, watching her with the most genuine, vulnerable expression she's ever seen – the kind that crawls down her throat and tightens her oesophagus with its intensity. Her stomach lurches like it's lost its anchor and is full of air, floating up inside her as he steps closer, trailing his fingertips down the length of her arm, lowering his voice just a fraction. "_You're_ lovely."

Annie's cheeks warm instantly. Her heart leaps and tumbles and her lungs are tight and her breath lodges thickly in her throat and she can't breathe, she just cannot breathe. She's unsure what this feeling means, which bothers her more than it should, but to figure it out she needs time alone with her journal and her thoughts and for Jeff Winger to not be staring at her like that, and she just doesn't have any of those things. She's not sure she even wants them. Ducking her chin she takes a quick reassuring breath and tucks loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Lovely enough to let me keep this picture?"

Huffing out a laugh at the animated widening of her eyes, there's a heavy pause before he sighs resignedly. "_Ugh_, fine. Whatever. Just…please don't show it to anyone else."

"It's just for me. I promise."

"Just for you, huh?" Jeff grins, catching his hand to weave fingers through hers. "Do I get an Annie picture that's just for me?"

Annie is momentarily bewitched by their joined hands swaying in a soft dance side to side, like it's a normal everyday thing to do, like she holds hands with Jeff Winger all the time and she has to swallow the gasp clawing desperately up inside her._  
_

"If...if you really want one and you're a good boy… _maybe_." She fingers the strap of her sundress, inwardly impressed that she's not trembling, that she's holding herself together even though every part of her suddenly feels like glue and he's the sun and _god_ she's melting apart. _She's supposed to be a Girl Scout; she's supposed to be prepared for things like this._

"Will you be wearing that?"

She shrugs, hoping the gesture hides the growing discomposure knotting her insides. "Not if you don't want me to."

Eyes wide, Jeff clears his throat a little unevenly. "Right. Yeah, that's… _Jesus_ Annie. You really know how to pick your moments."

She swallows thickly. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Let's pretend it's still August and this didn't take 4 months. Yes?! Anyway, here it is. My nemesis. **PLEASE REREAD chapter 8** because that has been edited/added to and is essentially the first half of this chapter, so it reads better as a whole. Once again thanks for the reviews and general loveliness. You're awesome. :)

* * *

The heat of the day is beginning to fade as Jeff and Annie sit in the terrace café overlooking the Louvre pyramid and the tree-lined edge of the Tuileries gardens. Despite the jumble of accents and the distant gush and babble of water from the fountains below, things between them are decidedly quiet. _Too quiet_.

It's a little disconcerting.

Especially since Annie hasn't stopped talking about everything there ever was from the moment Jeff met her in London. But somewhere between Greek Antiquities and the Decorative Arts, Annie acquired this weird silence like a cheap souvenir Jeff really doesn't want and now he can't get rid of.

At first he welcomed it as they meandered from painting to sculpture to painting, needing the time to think about the moment Annie gazed down at his stupid picture on her camera, and the way she stroked it so, well, _lovingly_, and how the warmth it stirred spread until he had to restrain the impulse tightening his every limb to kiss her and tell her just how good she made him feel. Because when has anyone ever looked at him like that – like he was more than just a handsome face?

He assumed Annie sensed his need to think for a while and they'd eventually pick up where they left off, but aside from a few mumbles about the Mona Lisa and some painting they only recognized as the cover art of a Coldplay album, Annie was practically mute.

And now, now the silence is persisting and edging into the kind of awkward Jeff can feel in his fingertips as they rap harshly against the table and he can't think what happened in the last few hours that made it that way.

Hooking his sunglasses into the collar of his t-shirt, Jeff watches Annie take a sip of coffee, barely meeting his eye before she turns to stare vacantly across the balcony lined with tall graying statues, their features eroded to near nothingness.

"Okay, that's it." His palm lands heavily on the table, enough to make their cups clatter. "This weird silent thing you've got going on really isn't working for me."

Annie's gaze bites to his confusedly, "Huh?"

"Oh look. She speaks. _That's_ a relief."

"What are you talking about?"

"Am I boring you?"

"What?" Her spine snaps upright. "Of course not."

"Psssh." Jeff stares at nothing and no one, eyes glazing over a little. "I can't believe I even asked that. As if anyone would find me boring."

Annie's eyes dart dazedly between his face and their surroundings. "Jeff…?"

He shakes his head dismissively and shuffles forward in his seat. "Is this about the Mona Lisa? It's not really anything to get upset about Annie, but even_ I_ didn't expect it to be the same size as my hand."

The hard line of Annie's lips finally breaks, the smile bleeding slowly across her face. "Okay, Hyperbolic Henry. It wasn't _that_ bad." She pauses to consider as Jeff laughs, feeling a shred of relief at the sound of her teasing. "Although, admittedly, it was a little disappointing, I'm not upset about that-"

"But you're upset about something?"

"What? No." She shakes her head erratically. "No. No. No."

"So that's a _no_ then?"

Her shoulders sag. "Jeff!"

"Hey," he throws his palms up, wide grin softening at her confusion, "I'm just trying to lighten the mood here because something's clearly bothering you."

Annie's fingertips dash to play with the hair curled behind her ear. "What, what makes you say that?"

"Well Annie, as we established on our first day together, you are the world's most excitable tour guide." He pauses, encouraged by the small smile playing at her lips. "This means that you like to take photos of _everything_, from streetlamps -"

"It had Victorian detail!"

"-to sidewalks-"

"It was cobbled and in London it's called a pavement."

"-you even took a picture of our feet."

"They just looked really funny standing together," she gestures distractedly. "You have huge feet and mine are tiny."

Jeff grins, "Whatever. We talked about this earlier. You like to take _a lot_ of photos. Agreed?" She nods slowly and he continues, "And you also like to describe everything you're seeing even though I'm seeing it too. I mean, I'm not blind Annie, although if you keep catching me off-guard with your camera flash I might be."

"Travelling is nothing without commentary, Jeff, and I said I was sorry about that," she winces apologetically. "I still don't know all the settings on my camera."

"My retinas forgive you," he grins impishly, shifting to rest one elbow on the table, propping his cheek against his fist. "So here's the thing. When you _don't_ take hundreds of photographs or tell me the history of everything there ever was, I know something's wrong. And _something_ is wrong. I know you."

Annie's hand drops to play with her necklace, absentmindedly flicking at the heart-shaped locket nestled against her collarbone, and Jeff doesn't miss the roll of her neck as she swallows. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. _Everything's_ fine."

"See, when people say they're fine, it usually means they're not." When her brow arches disbelievingly, Jeff angles his head to one side, more than a little haughtily. "I'm a lawyer, Annie, I know these things. Is this because I wouldn't let you climb on my back?"

"No," she sighs, "Although that was kind of mean, Jeff. It would have helped me see the painting above the crowd."

"Yeaaahhh but also your hands would've been all scrunched up in my shirt and this is Ralph Lauren," he quips, brushing delicately at the material against his shoulder. "And I'm not a tree. You can't climb me like one." His lips quirk wickedly. "At least not in public."

Her eyes widen scandalously. "Jeff!"

"Okay, okay, we can do it in public if you want." He arches one eyebrow suggestively. "I vote the elevator."

"What is this, Grey's Anatomy? And stop that!" She kicks him lightly under the table and glances sideways before leaning forward to whisper, eyes wide and asserting, "There are children present."

Jeff squints at the chubby-cheeked baby strapped in a stroller beside the next table, his lip coiling in disgust at the line of drool oozing from his toothless mouth as he chews on a plastic ring. "_Yeah_, I don't think the kid understands what we're talking about, Annie." His gaze shifts to the parents chatting speedily in an accent his brain can't be bothered to process. "Same probably goes for the parents. What language _is _that?"

She follows the direction of his gaze, head poking to the side as she listens. "Polish maybe? I don't know."

Jeff smirks, "And here I thought you knew everything."

Annie splutters a laugh tinged with awkwardness as her head wobbles hysterically. "You'd think, wouldn't you? But nooooo, no, no. Not me, no _sir_."

He frowns bemusedly, "What?"

Her eyes meet his wide and wild. "What?"

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she shrugs dismissively. "I'm just thinking. About things. And stuff. Stuff and things."

"Ah." His head rolls back a little. "You're getting philosophical again."

Annie's gaze bites to his intently. "Would, would that be such a bad thing?"

"No," he murmurs, drawing the word slowly. "I meant what I said, Annie. I'm just trying to lighten the mood because you've been weirdly quiet for hours now and it's kinda reminding me of that day you ignored my texts and I gotta say _that_ was frustratingly tedious."

"Yeah, well, you deserved it," she snaps.

Jeff blinks at her, the clink of cutlery from neighboring tables filling the beats of heavy silence.

"You're right. But do I deserve this, right now?"

"No. I'm sorry," she sighs around a watery smile and grabs one of the paper napkins, twisting it between her fingers. "Can't a girl just have some time to think about things?"

"And stuff," he smirks. "Don't forget the stuff, Annie."

Her brow furrows, only slightly, but Jeff feels like he knows every line, every smooth expanse of her skin, and the change in her face plays uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. If he had a Spidey sense, it would _so_ be tingling right now.

"Do you," he starts hesitantly. "Do you want to be left alone? Is that what this is about?"

"No. That's the thing." Annie's gaze dashes to where she's now picking at the dried murky-colored milk foam around the rim of her cup. "Even though I came on this trip by myself I never really wanted to be on my own, not once." She breathes a laugh that plays bitter with the sound. "Isn't that ridiculous?"

Jeff frowns, "No, it's not."

"I think," she snaps hurriedly, "I just need some fresh air."

"Uh Annie, this stuff all around us is air and I'm pretty sure it's fresh, although from the look of concentration on that kid's face," he thumbs discreetly at the baby in the stroller, "it probably won't be for long."

Annie glances fleetingly at the baby, scrunching her nose a little. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Jeff watches her for a moment, eyes following the agitated sweep of her fingertips across the bare expanse of her throat. With his usual assuredness he knows Annie's holding something back from him and the fact irritates more than it should. Still, this is _Annie_ and he would do anything for her and it's that thought which has him pushing his chair away from the table.

"_Finally_." He holds out his hand, ignoring the cautious way she slides her palm against his, instead relishing the warmth he's missed the last few hours. "I know exactly where to go."

* * *

Annie follows Jeff's lengthy strides across from the Louvre to the line of trees framing the embankment of the Seine River, vaguely aware that for the first time she has no idea where she's going. It's a short walk driven by the same lingering silence that she can only blame herself for, but the franticness of that thought fades as soon as she catches a glimpse of their destination.

She glances at Jeff, his smile verging on smug as he holds up his phone, muttering, "Map app," in answer to her questioning expression.

Arched over to the left bank of the Seine, the criss-crossed wire fence of the Ponts des Arts bridge is covered in padlocks of different colors and sizes, some with colored ribbons curling in the river breeze. They wander to the middle, settling beside one of the streetlamps; the glass shell of the light above a little crooked. Behind them the wooden slats are littered with families on blankets with picnics of food and drink, and somewhere, someone is playing an instrument Annie can't name but would like to murder if she had the chance.

"So," Jeff starts. "This air fresh enough for you?"

Annie nods, inhaling deeply, the crispness tickling the back of her nose makes her cough a little. "How did you know this was here?"

"You wanted to come here, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I never -"

"I heard some couple talking about it earlier." He shrugs, "I thought you'd like it."

"I do," she murmurs quietly, gripping the railing tightly in effort to dull the tingling rush of her pulse in her fingertips. "Thanks."

Their smiles hold long enough for Jeff's eyes to soften and fall to her lips as the flush climbs Annie's cheeks, and Annie wonders why she ever thought fresh air would dampen the feeling burning inside her. She turns back to look at the sun in its slow descent to the horizon and the line of boats bobbing beside the embankment.

"What's with all the padlocks?"

Jeff's voice cuts sharply through her thoughts and she turns to him with eyes narrowed warily.

He huffs out a laugh, "Hey, look, no judgey face. I really want to know."

"They're cadenas d'amour," she smiles, the words curling around her tongue with their usual exuberance for a foreign language. "Love padlocks. Couples write their names and a special date on the padlock, fix it to the fence and throw the key into the river."

"Why?"

Annie shrugs. "It's romantic I guess."

"Hmm." Jeff's mouth rolls downwards as he nods. "We'll always have Paris."

She covers the jolt to her insides with surprise and Jeff's brow lifts incredulously. "C'mon Annie, surely you of all people have seen _Casablanca_."

"_Yes_, but when…?"

"Abed made us watch the movies from the AFI's list of movie quotes, remember?"

"Oh yeah," she smiles warmly. "Didn't we only get halfway through?"

Jeff chuckles, "Yeah, it was _Scarface_. I remember because Pierce said, "Say hello to my little friend," and pointed at his crotch and Shirley hit him with her purse."

"Good times."

"Understatement_._ Pierce getting a black eye is the _best_ of times."

She laughs softly, her usual words of defence for Pierce just starting to formulate when Jeff's phone starts to ring; the loud generic tone softened by the thick material of his jean pocket.

Jeff frowns a little bemusedly at the unexpectedness – aside from a few texts his phone has been mostly silent – and fishes the phone from his pocket, his smile fading as his eyes flit over the illuminated screen. "I, uh, I have to take this. Sorry."

He spins away and wanders to the other side of the bridge, side-stepping a couple sitting cross-legged on a picnic blanket, both shouting "Sante!" before drinking champagne from plastic cups. Annie frowns at the huge intake of breath stretched across Jeff's back seconds before he answers.

He talks for a while, distractedly pinging at the padlocks before he finds a thread of ribbon to twist between his fingers. Annie feels like she's intruding on something but she can't stop glancing over, part intrigued, part relieved by the distraction, her pulse racing when he catches her gaze with a muted smile as he nods at whoever's on the line.

Eventually his call ends and Jeff drifts back slowly, stopping to apologize dazedly to the couple whose blanket he walked over. He finally reaches her, not quite looking at anything, and Annie's not sure what to say.

"That was my mom."

Her mouth drops soundlessly. "Oh," she squeaks her surprise. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jeff stares at her distractedly before turning back to his phone still in hand, blinking at it slowly. "She wanted to know if I've found anything about my Dad. I think it's been playing on her mind."

Annie jolts a little, eyes widening. She's been so wrapped up in everything they've been doing together – so absorbed by Jeff's hands and mouth and that thing he does with his tongue, so focused on taking photos of streetlamps and feet and c_reepy armless statues_ - that she completely forgot the reason Jeff even came to Europe.

And maybe she forgot her own reasons too.

_Maybe_.

She shakes her head of the thought and softly sweeps fingertips up his forearm. "I hope she's okay."

"She's fine but… _fuck_."

Annie rears back, glancing apologetically at a startled couple with two young children walking past. She mouths "Sorry" before turning back to Jeff – his face wrinkled in confusion and shaded with pain – and her chest actually hurts. "Jeff."

He scrubs a palm down his jawline and slouches to rest his forearms on top of the railing, watching the ripple of murky water below. "Have I just been really selfish here, Annie?"

Her eyes grow wide. "What, what do you mean?"

"Since I decided to look for my dad I've been thinking about how it would affect me, what it would be like to see him again, what I'd say. I didn't consider what this might be doing to my mom." He shakes his head, huffing bitterly, "I'm an asshole."

"Please don't say that." Annie smoothes a palm across the broadness of his back, rubbing at the tightness she finds stretched there. "You have every right to think those things. He's your dad and he should have been there."

"Yeah but I'm not the only one he left."

"True. But he divorced your mom. He didn't divorce you. That's not how it's supposed to work. Your mom knows that. She's just wondering where he is. I think anyone would want to know where someone disappeared to for twenty years."

Jeff turns to look at her, expression softening in the way that makes her toes curl. "How'd you get so wise?"

"Meh," she smiles lightly, raising one shoulder to cheek. "I had to grow up quickly I guess."

His smile falters. "I forget, you know, that your dad left too. I'm sorry."

Annie jolts at the pain creeping out, low in her chest, at the memory. She doesn't feel it very often because she's mastered blocking it out as quickly as she mastered the periodic table, but sometimes it slithers out unexpectedly, startling in its intensity. She tries to smile but it just feels a little sad and pathetic the way it plays with her lips. "I'm sorry too."

Jeff wanders her face with warm eyes, reaching out to run his hand over the back of her head, smoothing the wind-mussed strands of hair. He stoops to brush his lips against her temple and Annie leans into it for a moment, savoring the contact she's missed the last few hours through no fault but her own.

"You know, I came to London to maybe get some idea of where my dad is and I haven't thought about him once."

"Do you," Annie starts slowly, lifting one of the padlocks and watching it clink back. "Do you think it's because if you think about him, it hurts?"

Jeff angles to face her. "It hurts to think about him?"

Annie's mouth opens to protest but the sound slips away as soon as she looks at him and the way he's watching her, eyes squinting and knowing. "A little," she shrugs.

"Me too."

Her brow raises slightly, "Yeah?"

He nods. "But in this case I actually meant that, well, _you_ had kind of distracted me from thinking about him. You're very distracting, Annie Edison."

Annie smiles in spite of the rapid rush through her veins. "It has been nice to get lost in everything. You…you're kind of distracting too, Jeff Winger."

He grins, eyebrows raised. "Kind of?"

"Semantics."

Jeff chuckles but it trails off into a heavy sigh that pulls his lips downwards as he grips the railing and rattles it in frustration. "Ugghhhhh."

"Your mom will be okay, Jeff."

"I know. I just…as much as I don't want to, I think I should probably go see her. Go deal with it."

Annie's heart jumps erratically like it missed a beat and the realization of what is about to happen has the distinct _no no no_ rolling around her head, so loud she's certain everyone can hear it. She prints a nail pattern into her palm. "Oh."

Jeff frowns, "I mean, Paris was only ever meant to be a couple of days. Right?"

"Yeaaahhh. About that. What if we didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"Go back." She ushers close, turning to press herself against his chest, tracing the indent between his pecs visible through his t-shirt. "What if we stayed?"

"Annie Edison, are you suggesting we," he glances left and right before leaning forward to whisper scandalously, "skip school?"

"Of course not!" She swats at him. "But school doesn't start until next week."

His brow lifts amusedly. "But don't you usually need the week before to plan your outfits and buy textbooks and pens and read ahead for the semester?"

Her lips pinch at her own ridiculous predictability. "_Yes_, but maybe I'm not ready to do all that. Maybe I've had enough of reading for classes I don't have yet, or wasting time researching pens with the best grip and ink flow, or picking out, what, a different colored skirt and cardigan combo? Maybe I've had enough of planning out my life!"

Her voice escalates until Jeff raises his palms in mock defence, laughingly muttering, "Whoa okay, easy now, and really, _ink flow_?" but his teasing only serves to heighten the surge of something burning up the back of her throat.

It feels like frustration but she's not sure why. She hooks her fingers around the wire of the fencing, watching the skin turn white the harder she presses and pokes.

"Is this another attempt at being spontaneous?" Jeff smirks, "Because I gotta say, Annie, I think you should let that one go."

"This is what my trip was all about, Jeff; being loosey-goosey and-"

"_Loosey-goosey_?"

She rolls her eyes. "You can blame Britta for that."

"Oh, I will."

"Anyway," she snaps, annoyed by the interruption. "Why are you questioning this? Anyone would think you actually want to go home and go to school."

"And anyone would think that you don't."

Annie shrinks backwards, turning to rest against the railing, the metal of the padlocks cold against her bare legs. She's momentarily mesmerized by the soft sway of the current below as Jeff moves closer, the silence licking at the space between them.

"Annie, seriously, what's wrong? You've been acting weird for hours."

Annie swallows the sudden thickness of her throat, the threads of her restraint barely holding on to the madness threatening to burst for hours.

_What's. Wrong? _

Well, now she knows the map of Jeff's body and the touch that makes his cheeks flush and the breath catch high in his throat. She knows he clutches at her in the deepest of sleep and the whisper of her name when he's inside her makes her pulse race to an erratic chorus she didn't know was possible. Now she knows that just the sight of his smile widening makes her happy and _god_ isn't that just a little bit sickening? And the more she learns these things, the more confused she becomes because she didn't plan or prepare for this strange fluttery feeling that is buzz-humming beneath her skin and she's not even sure what it means and is there not a book she can read first?

Despite all this, she doesn't want to go home now. With Jeff she's seen and said and done things that never would have happened. It all feels like a hazy, languid dream that she wants to float through for as long as possible. Because she knows, somewhere in the deepest part of her, locked in that place she tries so _so_ hard not to think about – where she hides the lingering shame of her addiction and the memory of her mother's face just before she left for rehab and the sound of her father's car as it pulled away from the drive one last time - that whatever this feeling is can't continue beyond this moment, here and now.

Because she's Annie Edison and he's…he's _Jeff Winger_ and that combination has never worked at Greendale.

She just can't believe she didn't realize this sooner.

Startled by the warmth of Jeff's hand running soothingly across her shoulder blades, Annie sighs. "I…I really don't want to go home yet. I just want to stay a little longer. That's what was playing on my mind earlier; the thought of going home."

Jeff tilts his head a fraction, eyes roaming her face affectionately, and wraps his arms around her tight. She burrows closer, aware of the tip of his chin resting on her head, undulating as he speaks. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't know," she mumbles, the words slightly muffled where she's pressed into his shirt.

"Annie, this feeling is completely normal. You're sad that your vacation is ending and that's understandable-"

"Jeff. I know what I'm feeling. You don't have to explain it to me." Pulling back slightly, she glides her palms up his chest. "I just want a few more days of this," she starts, wetting her lips a little, aware of the sudden zip of her pulse. "Will you stay with me?"

Jeff clutches at her hips. "Do you really think I want to go visit my mom?"

She giggles, "Probably not."

"Exactly. But I don't know, I feel like I owe her this and, well, that same shitty feeling we've got about leaving will still be there in a couple of days. Unfortunately."

Annie's palms slip low as she stares at their feet. "Well that's the good thing about living in the moment, Jeff. You don't have to think about that stuff. You just, you know, live. In the moment."

"Is that what this is about?" Jeff catches her chin to draw her gaze upwards. "That doesn't sound like you, Annie."

She swallows thickly, whispering, "Maybe that's the point."

His eyes narrow as he trails fingers through the hair lashed around her neck by the breeze, pushing it back over her shoulder. "Annie -"

"Will you stay?" She runs her fingertip along the line of his belt, tapping at the metal clasp as she looks up at him, biting down a smile at the clench of his stomach. "I shouldn't have to give you reasons _but_," she hooks her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans, pushing her hips against him, "I'll be naked. _A lot_. And we'll go to all the designer shops you like and I'll drink scotch every night because I know you like the way it tastes when we kiss. And I'll stop shoving food in your mouth. I know you've got this thing about maintaining your abs and I wouldn't want to ruin that because, well, they're pretty impressive."

She watches his smile stretch wide and returns it when his palms glide against her cheeks, breathing, "_I know_," as he brings her up for a kiss. The heels of Annie's ballet flats hit the wood beneath them as she stretches on tiptoe to meet his mouth and the kiss deepens until the need for air is the only reason they stop.

Jeff presses one final kiss to the tip of Annie's nose and it's so gentle and unexpected that it stirs that inexplicable something that's been burning and turning inside her all day, knotting her insides and muddling her brain, and she has to swallow it down, inhaling the freshness of the breeze drifting from the river. She smiles up at Jeff as he links their hands and pulls her away from the railing.

A bigger crowd has gathered to watch the sunset, dotting the bridge with couples and families and artists with wooden easels, eyes bright and bewitched, and for a moment there is only the soft thump of Jeff and Annie's footsteps padding slowly across the bridge.

They're nearly at the embankment when Jeff squeezes her hand tighter, murmuring, "Okay," and it is all he needs to say.

Annie exhales a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and smiles, feeling the tension burst and settle into relief inside her. As she turns to him she has to hold a flattened palm against her forehead to shield her eyes from the dazzle of the sun glinting gold off the water as it sets pink in the distance.

"I had you at naked didn't I?"

Jeff wraps his arm around her shoulders and tucks her close. A gust of wind comes up off the river cold as he ducks to press a kiss against her forehead, nudging the tip of his nose across her hairline, muttering, "Something like that," softly against her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **The middle section of this chapter is **rated M**. I've never been to Shakespeare and Company, so I apologise for inaccuracies in layout/description. Also, there's little French here but if there are any mistakes (likely because my French sucks harder than an airplane bathroom), please let me know and I'll correct it. I know I sound like a broken record, but thanks for the support. This fandom is wonderful. I would very much like to French kiss every one of you.

* * *

On the left bank later that evening, the street buzzes with passing traffic and bleating horns and tourists taking pictures of the Notre Dame Cathedral across the Seine, the brightly lit towers dazzling against the black of the water below. Bouncing excitedly, Annie points at a green-fronted shop with a yellow sign that reads _Shakespeare and Company_ hidden by lights threaded between the trees.

Scattered on the sidewalk are wooden carts and boxes of books and through the glow of the windows Jeff can see the shop is busy even though it's 10pm. He turns to Annie just as the flash of her camera lightens the people walking past.

"Okay, so when you asked me if I wanted to get out of there," he thumbs back to Le Petit Châtelet where they just finished dinner, "this is not what I had in mind."

"What did you think I meant?"

Jeff ushers close behind her, fingertips caressing the swell of her hips, crouching so his mouth is level with her ear. He doesn't kiss her but lets her feel the warmth of his breath as he murmurs, "You know _exactly_ what I thought you meant."

Annie quivers a little. "Well the day's not over."

Jeff smirks, "But a bookstore?" as he pulls away. "You realize we have these at home, right?"

"Never heard of them." Annie studies the shot on the camera but her lips play amused. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Cute."

"Yes Jeff, this is a bookstore. Ten points for you," she smiles, rolling her eyes at the quirk of his brow. "It's in lots of movies."

"So Abed told you about it."

"Hey," she gasps indignantly. "Why does Abed have to be the know-it-all about everything? I know things."

"Really," he smirks. "What movie was it in?"

"_Before Sunset_, with Ethan Hawke?" At his blank expression she fluffs her hand flippantly. "Anyway, I was always going to come here but I know that next week is Abed's Woody Allen movie week."

Jeff blinks at her. "I feel like this story's not over."

"Well, this was also in _Midnight in Paris_, a Woody Allen film – _see_ I know things – so I thought I'd take a picture for Abed while I was here. Two birds, one stone – that kind of thing."

Jeff grins, "You're ridiculous."

Annie wrinkles her nose but doesn't disagree. "_Or_ maybe I'm just trying to be a good friend. Any movie-related photos will get me at least three _cools_. You know I'm right."

"Spending an hour acting like Rose or any of Inspector Spacetime's companions will get you five. This is _Abed_."

"Jeff," she scolds. "Rose is from that _other _show we're not allowed to mention. You know how Abed feels about it."

He chuckles, "But Abed's not here," just as Annie continues loudly, "And anyway, I play Geneva. I do a mean British accent, listen," she coughs a little and sets her chin high, fisting the air jauntily, "'ello mate!"

"Hmm," Jeff nods. "It's uncanny. Dick Van Dyke's got nothing on you."

"I know, right?" she smiles, wrestling her camera into his protective case. "Wait, does this mean you've seen _Mary Poppins_? Aww! I'm telling everyone."

Jeff rolls his head to one side. "Everyone knows Dick Van Dyke had the worst cockney accent ever. I don't need to have seen the movie to know that."

"Mmm-hmm. You didn't say no though."

He can't help but laugh. "I think you're missing the real issue here."

"What, that you watch Disney movies?"

"_No_," he grins widely at the playful twinkle in her eyes. "I'm thinking more along the lines of you playing in the Dreamatorium. Abed, I understand, but you… What's _that_ about?"

Their eyes catch and Annie's smile wanes a little. "Um _played,_ only once with Abed. It's actually Troy's bedroom now. I thought you knew."

He shrugs, "But what did you two do in there?" watching Annie fuss with the zip of her purse as she shoves her camera back inside, and Jeff's not sure why his heart races. "Was it like a Dungeons and Dragons thing?"

"_Psssh_. Nooooo," she squawks, and by the widening of her eyes, louder than even she expected. She shifts her purse higher on her shoulder. "Let's go inside."

Jeff frowns at Annie's evasiveness but shakes it off with a shrug to follow her determined dash inside. As they hover by the doorway, the musky scent of old books warring with the freshness drifting in from outside, a petite woman with blonde hair looks up from sorting receipts and greets them with a very English-sounding, "Bonjour."

Around them there are wooden ladders propped against floor-to-ceiling books on mahogany shelves, every surface eaten greedily. A chandelier above throws out pools of green light between flaking wooden beams.

"Wow, Annie. Isn't this…?" Jeff frowns suddenly at the empty space beside him. "What the hell."

Catching a glimpse of wavy brown hair bouncing eagerly up the stone steps deeper inside, Jeff chuckles amusedly and follows, eyes roaming the walls covered with quotes and drawings and notes in foreign handwriting that flutter as he walks past.

Eventually he finds Annie in a small alcove that leads upstairs; two red-velour theatre seats wedged underneath the staircase have seen one ass too many.

"Can you believe this place?" Annie beams at Jeff as he ducks through the archway, treading her fingertips along a shelf of fraying book spines. "Apparently, the owner lets struggling writers live and work here while they write their novels. It's amazing."

"Yeah, it's…something." He squints at the books stacked high on every step, barely leaving a walkable path upstairs. Combined with the height of the low ceiling the air feels a _little_ close.

"Well, I love it and you never know Jeff, if you stopped rolling your eyes everywhere we visit you might find you like it too. Mind blowing, I know."

"You…" Jeff huffs out a shocked breath, grabbing Annie by the waist as she starts to move away.

Annie shrieks and jumps a little as he smacks her ass, grinning impishly over her shoulder. "What was that, Jeff? I can't hear you over your eye rolling. It's _so_ loud."

"FYI, Annie, I do like it here."

"Oooh, watch out for flying gray matter."

Jeff grins, tugging her against him so that her back is pressed warm against his chest, and winds his arms underneath her bust. Annie makes a show of struggling as he crouches a little, his stubble-lined jaw scraping gently against her cheek, mumbling, "I mean it," before squeezing her tighter.

"Oh, well, if you _mean_ it," Annie giggles, and rolls her head back against him, smoothing her fingertips up and down the length of his forearms distractedly. For a moment they embrace in their own silence, the footsteps of people heavy on the wooden floors above.

At the feel of her pressed close to him after a day of distance, Jeff feels this satisfied hum bubble up inside, tumbling from his throat before he has a chance to catch it. Between breaths he murmurs, "beautiful," and "sexy," and is halfway dotting a line of kisses along the edge of her jawbone when Annie stiffens beneath his touch, her fingers stilling abruptly against his flesh. She stumbles a little awkwardly as she spins and pushes herself away, although Jeff's grip doesn't allow her to get too far.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just, uh…" she trails off, eyes dashing around the small space like she's searching for something. "I was just thinking how funny it is that you actually like somewhere I've shown you…_yay_!" She fists the air feebly. "We should celebrate."

Jeff laughs bemusedly, "We're allowed to like different things."

Annie's tense grip around his fingers starts to settle. "Uh, I know that, Jeff, but c'mon. You've not really enjoyed anything we've done together."

"_Wrong_. So wrong you need a new word for it."

"Huh." She taps her chin slowly. "I misunderstood your complaining the last week or so. I mean, do you have a Daily Quota of Snark to fill or something?"

"Yes actually, and like you said, the day's not over." His grin widens at the sight of hers. "And didn't you saying something earlier about travel being nothing without commentary?"

Annie eyes him curiously. "I did say that."

"Well, Annie, just because my comments aren't exactly positive doesn't make my contribution any less valid."

Her head shakes amusedly. "Does it hurt, you know, talking out of your ass?"

Jeff rolls his head back and laughs hard, the noise dancing around the alcove. When his eyes eventually return to meet Annie's, he catches her gaze and plays with it fondly, watching the mixture of pride and amusement skip across her face. "_God_, I want you," he breathes.

He just can't help himself.

Annie's pleasure at his laughter seems to falter and Jeff's does too, instantly unnerved by the sight of her neck rolling hard as she swallows. He doesn't want a repeat of earlier – with the silence and the awkwardness and Annie disappearing into her thoughts. The four hours since they left the Louvre have been too good to go back to that now.

"So," he starts hurriedly, "you mentioned something about celebrating? I think we should go do that right now. Preferably somewhere you can see me naked because if that's not a celebration, I don't know what is."

"See!" Annie gasps around a giggle, rigid shoulders relaxing as she points firmly. "I knew you didn't like it in here. Bringing Jeff Winger to a place like this, where people willingly buy and read books for _fun_?! What was I thinking?"

He chuckles. "Okay, so maybe _like _was a strong word and I have to admit this place makes me feel kind of claustrophobic with the amount of stuff they have packed in here and seriously, was it made for a hobbit?" He gestures to the beams hanging low above them. "ButI like a good bookstore sometimes, preferably one with a well-stocked comics section and, you know, some headroom."

"_Really_," Annie says flatly.

"Sure." Jeff bites the inside of his mouth just as it starts to twitch with a smile. "It helps, of course, that women find a good looking book-reading man irresistible, Annie. It's clinically proven. Thought you would have known that, what with all those books you read. _For fun_."

"Hmm. No, no you're right," she nods. "There's usually lots of eye-candy when I go. I just don't know how I keep my hands to myself."

"I'm just teasing - _wait_." His smirk slowly fades. "What?"

"What?" The flutter of her eyelashes is a little too innocent for his liking and Jeff is pretty sure she's messing with him but he just… he needs -

"When do you go and what's this about eye-candy? And _hands_?"

"Saturday afternoons, usually." She teases around a smile. "You know, when you're at the gym or the tanning salon."

"I only use the tanning salon in the winter months and it's not _every _Saturday."

"Because _that_ makes it better?"

"Wow, Annie. Deflecting much?"

"Jeff. Have you been looking up psychological terms to tease Britta again? You know she hates it when you do that."

"Please, as if I'd need to look up crap to tease Britta," his eyes narrow slightly, "and I know what you're doing."

"I'm not deflecting, Jeff. There's nothing to tell. I can joke too you know! There's eye candy everywhere but I don't eat it – I mean, okay, that metaphor didn't work out like I imagined." Jeff chuckles at her obvious fluster. "What I mean is I haven't…there haven't been -"

"Any men or _hands_?" he offers, brow raised.

Annie's eyes glaze thoughtfully, drifting to the side. "_Technically_, there were three dates but I always had to pay so I forget to count them. Whoa," she breathes and chuckles uneasily, her head shake erratic. "How did we even get onto this subject? It's silly."

Jeff frowns a little. He never knew Annie had been dating but the way his fist clenches at the thought; ignorance was probably a good thing. "They only count as dates if the guy pays?"

"No but…" Annie sighs, opening the cover of a heavy leather-bound book to trace the font inside. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"Hey, why not?" he shrugs, shoving hands into pockets. "Just making conversation. And you're a woman, Annie. Typically, you like those."

The cover slaps shut.

"Yes. You're right. I'm a modern independent woman and you know what? I don't mind paying for a date or going Dutch but _all_ the time? All I'm saying is – and don't tell Britta I said this because I will _never_ hear the end of it – occasionally it would be nice to be taken on a date the old fashioned way, once or twice, to be romanced and -" Her eyes widen in her sudden pause, the fluff of her hand dismissive, "You know - whatever."

"Right. Whatever. Duly noted."

Their gazes clash.

"What? No, no you don't have to note anything, duly or otherwise. Just to make that clear. This is just a conversation, right? Like you said?"

Jeff nods, aware of the spike of adrenaline gushing in his red-tipped ears as if his body knows what he's about to do before he's considered it. He fixes his most charming smile and drops it immediately, feeling too awkward the way it settles against his teeth. It's ridiculous how inept he feels even though he's dated his fair share of women and then some.

But this is different territory now – terrifyingly awkward territory that his feet usually never want to travel – and he kind of feels like he's back in that Pottery class from forever ago, sitting behind the potter's wheel with no clue what to do with his hands and he hates it, hates not knowing where to start because he's so much better than this.

Grabbing a book at random he thumbs through it casually, the zip of pages fanning the air. "Well Annie, let's make it clearer." He tosses the book onto the table, gaze intent as he murmurs, "When we get back to Greendale we'll go out," and steps a little closer, "I'll pay," and closer still. "It will count."

Annie's eyes widen in his shadow. "W - What?"

"When we get home I'll take you out – you, me, dinner - wherever you want to go." He brushes a wave of her hair away from her eyes, letting his fingertips graze the silky ends. "What do you say?"

Annie's mouth opens and closes wordlessly before she staggers back a little, spinning swiftly to return his discarded book to its rightful place. "I don't think we need to talk about that now."

"What," he huffs out on a laugh that falls flat. "_What?_"

She jumps at the bite to his voice but doesn't look at him, her fingers still lingering against the shelf. "Well, let's just enjoy the time we have left."

"You make it sound like we're dying."

"Do I?" Annie giggles, and Jeff is not imagining the awkward lilt to her laugh that might as well be nails on a chalkboard for all it does to his insides.

"What-"

"Oooh. An old edition of War and Peace."

"Annie."

"Maybe I should buy this for Britta."

"_Annie_." Jeff's stomach plummets as he tries to swallow her evasiveness, and the soles of his feet tingle in that weird way they always do when he's on a slippery surface or he's about to fall, which doesn't even make sense but _nothing_ does right now. "You maybe want to fill me in on what's going on here?"

Annie finally turns to him. "We're looking at books."

"That won't work," he scoffs, annoyance dissolving to a frown. "I just asked you out. I thought this is what you wanted. I gotta say, Annie, I'm kind ofconfused here."

A flicker of hesitation plays with her brow before she juts her chin in challenge. "Well don't be. There's nothing to be confused about. You don't have to placate me, Jeff. It's okay. I'm an adult. I know what this was."

_What. The. Fuck._

"_Placate _you?"

She shrinks backwards at the sting of his voice. "That's, that's what I said."

His head tilts to one side, eyes narrowing carefully. "Right. Okay. Tell me. What was this?"

The silence lengthens between them, heavy with the footsteps above and the distant chime of the bell above the shop door, and Jeff's agitation spreads down from the tightness spearing his shoulders to the fitful tap of his foot.

He folds his arms sharply. "Annie."

"It was, you know…" she pauses, eyebrows rising, waiting for him to understand.

"What?"

She shrugs, hand gesturing erratically, "A fling."

"_A fling_," he grits out distastefully.

Annie swallows thickly. "Yes?"

"Wow," he states flatly. "A fling, Annie, really. Huh."

His questioning aggravates the pinch of her lips. "Repeating the words won't magically change them, Jeff. Anyway, I thought this is what you wanted."

"What I wanted or what _you_ wanted? Because I don't remember saying that. _Ever_."

"You didn't need to say it, Jeff. I know you," she huffs loudly, glancing around at everything and anything. "You have one night stands and two week flings and that's your thing and why are we even talking about this? We were having such a nice time."

"Look, no one is more surprised about this than me, Annie. They must put something in the water here. I blame France. Stupid Paris with its _Stupid. Giant. Television. Transmitter._"

Annie turns to watch him carefully; her startled expression at the volume of his voice melting into something else, something Jeff never wants to see, least of all from her. He turns away and cuts back through the store, ignoring the curious looks and nearly dislodging a row of books from the force of his stride out onto the street.

Outside the swarm of tourists has thinned and the freshness of the night envelops his flesh hot and pumped with adrenaline but gives little relief. Fists tight by his sides, Jeff has to restrain his feet from taking the path they clearly want to go, which is far _far_ away, anywhere but here. Instead he paces between the trees, his shoulders bathed in distorted webs of colored light. A small dog tied to the trunk observes him with a sniffled whine.

"Jeff?"

He stills instantly, unsettled by the way his heart contracts at the sound of Annie's voice, head biting towards her standing hesitantly in the doorway. She frowns and blows out a breath like she's priming herself for something, and Jeff wonders if that's exactly what he looks like before he lets a woman down gently.

_You deserve better. _

_It's not you, it's me._

_I hope we can still be friends._

By the time Annie reaches him, Jeff has run through ten different lines that used to roll off his tongue with such practiced ease and he's not prepared to hear any of them. Not from -

"So," he snaps, scrubbing a palm across the back of his neck. "Now what? Now we go back to before - _friends_?"

Her gaze jumps from her fingers. "Don't say it like that! You and Britta stayed friends and you were doing it for a year."

"More like six months but whatever."

Annie's jaw drops a little. "You can't be mad at me, Jeff. You, you can't pretend that you didn't want to get this," her hands wave erratically between them, "whatever we are – out of your system."

"_Ohhhhhh_, is that what we were doing? Why didn't you just say so? I think I could have handled that. I'm an adult too, Annie. You're hot. I've wanted to sleep with you for -"

"Stop it!" she shouts, stomping her foot for emphasis, the sound of which startles an old woman perusing the books on a nearby wooden cart.

"Why?" Jeff lowers his voice at the sight of her intrigue, moving in close. "I'm just reducing our fling to its basic terms, what's wrong with that? It's just a fling, Annie. It shouldn't bother you so much."

Hating the way she curls her arms around herself defensively, Jeff studies the scuff of his shoes against the asphalt. Her earlier words replay through his thoughts on a train-like rhythm that builds and builds until this hysterical laugh gurgles up inside of him, bursting out as a staggered breath through his nose.

"What about last night?"

Annie's eyes dash between his confusedly, "What?"

"You know – you said I could show you how I feel. Was it bullshit?"

She almost looks hurt before her gaze flits to the sidewalk. "No, I…I don't know what it was."

In the ensuing silence a couple stumble from the brasserie next door shouting, "Plus d'alcool," and "Il fait frais!" around puffs of their cigarettes, and Annie's eyes gratefully follow the distraction. Jeff turns to watch the night swallow their departing forms along the promenade with wisps of white smoke and laughter, the orange flames of their cigarettes like fireflies.

As their eyes reunite, Annie steps closer, the flickering golden beam of a nearby streetlamp playing tricks with her face. "Jeff."

Jeff sighs wearily, the earlier burst of adrenaline bleeding away until his limbs feel like deflated balloons. "I don't like to overthink things, Annie, but I don't understand. Earlier you practically beg me to stay with you and -"

Annie gasps, "I did _not_ beg!"

"Eh." His face scrunches disbelievingly. "There was a _little_ begging."

Her mouth puckers sourly before she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath through her nose. "Maybe I panicked when you said you wanted to leave. I mean, why the rush? We've been having so much fun I just wanted things to stay as they are." She straightens the sag of her spine. "I want things to go back to the way they were yesterday."

He can't stop the disbelief scoring lines across his forehead, though he tries. "And then what?"

Annie frowns, "What…?"

"Well, we continue whatever it is we're doing and then what? This trip is ending whether you want it to or not, Annie. What were you gonna do; get to the airport and say, 'Bye Jeff. Thanks for the great sex. See you in study group. Au Revoir!'"

"I don't know, okay!" She rubs her fingertips across her forehead, the force enough to redden the trail. "I hadn't thought about it. I didn't _want_ to think about it."

"Who _are_ you?" he laughs, breathily and bitter.

"Who are _you_?" Annie snaps. "I thought this arrangement would be perfect for you!"

"I wasn't aware it was a business deal."

"You know what I mean," she answers hurriedly.

"No, Annie, I really don't."

The silence gnaws at them and Jeff would give anything to swat it away.

He looks down when Annie's hands latch onto his a little cautiously, blinking at the way her thumbs graze the veins carved there. The intimacy had become a natural thing – something he didn't even think about – and the unexpected ease with which it happened has his lips pressing into a thinner harder line.

Annie's gaze darts across his face as she swallows hard. "What are you thinking?"

Jeff isn't sure if the desperation shading her eyes is just a trick of the lights or shadows or maybe something he wants to see.

"I'm thinking maybe the day's over."

* * *

On the Metro ride back to the hotel Jeff watches the faint outline of his reflection in the train window scratched with graffiti, the tiled wall outside whizzing past in a blur of white. Annie sits on one of the plastic seats, head ducked as she scrolls through her camera. Now and then, through the jostle of other passengers, Jeff's gaze dips to the glossy shroud of her hair. He can't see her face but his jaw tenses when he spots her pause lengthily over the stupid photo of him she supposedly wants to cherish.

At least now he knows why.

The silence follows them two blocks from the station like an uninvited guest, smothering the air in the hotel elevator and the walk along the hallway only punctuated by the slither of Jeff's tie as he yanks it away from his neck. When they reach their room Jeff enters the bathroom, slamming the door hard enough to jolt their toothbrushes sitting together in one of the glasses on the sink vanity; the vibrations tinkering the plastic against the glass.

Housekeeping must have put them in there but the sight has Jeff snatching his instantly, mumbling obscenities as he lines it with toothpaste and shoves it into his mouth with enough force to make him retch.

He stares vacantly at the mirror while his mouth froths white and the bristles scrape roughly against his gums the more he thinks about the last hour – about Annie and flings and hand holding and toothbrushes sitting together like they sit there all the fucking time. He spits into the sink with a frenzied burst of laughter, eyes finding his reflection again. The lingering white foam trickles down the sides of his mouth while the base of the mirror starts to steam where he's mistakenly turned on the hot tap.

When he eventually leaves the bathroom Annie startles a little, bouncing on tiptoes by the foot of the bed where she's dressed in a pink camisole and matching shorts printed with purple stars. Her hands twist together in front of her until she looks like she's all elbows and arms, and Jeff has never understood how silence can seem so deafening until it lands thickly between them. He sort of aches to fill it but he's got nothing.

Turning towards the bed, Jeff glares as he pulls off the heavy-patterned coverlet, folding it distractedly and throwing it on the stool tucked underneath the vanity table.

"I'll just…" Annie points awkwardly at the bathroom, "brush my teeth."

As Annie passes him Jeff tugs at the tucked-in sheets, yanking them with an angry grunt once the bathroom door closes. He stares at the bed a little dazedly – at the tangled sheets usually wrapped around their naked bodies, and the reminder has him hastily stripping to his briefs and dropping impulsively to the floor, the ensuing press-ups effort enough for the blood to race harder in his ears.

_Five, ten, twenty, thirty._

It's not enough for his fitness level but with every rep the urge to throw things and drink the contents of the mini-bar is fading, and he feels a little more in control and that's something.

That _is_ something.

Crawling into bed, he punches the pillow a number more than necessary and stares at the ceiling, thoughts twisted into the kind of murkiness that has him thumbing the bridge of his nose. It's only 11pm and they're usually in a bar somewhere making out or on the hotel balcony while she sits in his lap and steals the scotch on his lips like it's romantic or something.

The bitter huff of his laugh sounds a little hysterical in the solitude.

Jeff's not sure how long Annie's in the bathroom but his heart races when the door eventually opens, unease scoring the length of his tightening muscles as she murmurs, "Oh," and with a click the room floods with darkness.

There's a pause before the bed sinks beside him, filling his nostrils with minty toothpaste and the clean scent of honey soap that will forever remind him of her and _holy crap_ Jeff Winger should not be thinking things like that. Annie fusses for a while - fluffing the pillow, tugging the sheet – before all is still.

_Too_ still.

Following the line where wall meets ceiling, Jeff's eyes gradually adjust to the lack of light. There's a faint thud of music from a club down the street, not loud enough to permeate the stillness and silence seeping into every limb. He tries to wrap his mind around the fact that it was only fifteen hours ago that he woke to the feel of Annie's fingers trawling his spine and so much…promise.

He can hear the thud of his blood circling every vein and vessel.

"Jeff?"

Annie's whispered voice sounds so loud that it almost hurts his ears.

"Yeah?"

His heart races harder.

"It's not going to be the same as yesterday, is it?"

He expels a long breath. "What did you expect?"

"I didn't expect anything. I just…hoped I guess."

His lips press tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the flutter of Annie's fingers as she picks at the fine skin around her nails and he suddenly wishes he knew what that meant – if she was nervous or bored or as unsure of everything as he was.

"I know this might sound…" Annie starts before trailing off with a shake of her head he feels against the pillows.

Jeff turns to stare at her in the darkness; the pools of her eyes so wide and watery in the grey still of their room. He wills his mouth to vocalize the _no no no_ rolling on repeat in answer to a question she never asked, but then his arm lifts instinctively and he doesn't have time to regret the action as Annie shuffles closer, pressing her cheek to his chest.

They lay there for a while, breaths soft and steady in syncopation with the hum of the mini-bar. Annie plucks at a loose thread on the hem of their sheet where it rests against Jeff's abdomen, and eventually rolls her head up to look at him just as Jeff's sewn together the courage to ask _why, why have you done this to me, why have you made me want more? _He wants to punish her in some way but he can't, he just can't.

It's Annie.

He shifts to move away but Annie tightens her grip against his waist, her brow rising almost pleadingly in a way that has his adrenaline spiking, triggering memories of so many endless nameless moments when she's looked at him expectantly and dared him to feel.

Blood racing hard in his ears, he surprises himself when he half rolls on top of her; his forearm trapped beneath her neck, fingertips splayed across her shoulder as their eyes dart rapidly across each other's faces. He can see the want lingering there with something else, an inexplicable _something_, but it's her whispered _"Jeff"_ that does it and he yields instantly.

It's just a kiss.

Swallowing Annie's throaty moan he presses her into the mattress, fuelled by the caress of her toes sweeping up the muscle of his calf as she tucks him close, her hands dancing warm around his neck. Resisting the urge to remove her camisole, he strokes a path up the length of her thigh and back again – like it's safe and harmless and…

Kisses don't mean anything.

Their tongues circle desperately and Jeff can feel their mingled moans in his fingertips, but it's the heat of Annie's small hand edging underneath the elastic of his briefs and squeezing the muscle of his ass that has Jeff pulling away, breath heavy, lips wet.

"_Annie_," he murmurs warningly, although he's not sure who he's warning.

Or why.

He still wants her. He can't think of a moment otherwise.

Annie blinks up at him as she sets her chin and tugs at his briefs, pulling them down over his ass with the kind of bold determination she's perfected. With eyes clenched tight Jeff knows he should move away but he really doesn't fucking want to, and when the warmth of her upturned palm slides down his abdomen he can't help but rock his hips into her grip.

It's barely seconds of tentative little touches and soft intakes of breath when Annie removes her hand and pushes hard against his chest. The force has his eyes opening wide.

"Stop," Jeff mutters hastily, lust-dazed and breathless. "We should stop."

Annie rolls them over with more strength than he thought possible, shifting up onto her knees and peeling her camisole over her head, hair wild and crackling with static. "No," she murmurs, biting her lower lip as she shakes her head a little. Hooking her fingers into her shorts she tugs them down her thighs, watching him watch her as she shimmies left and right to shed them completely.

Jeff's pulse escalates rapidly as Annie slinks further down the bed, her nakedness dusted in moonlight and shadows, her fingertips skittering up his muscled thighs to tug his briefs off the rest of the way, pausing to kiss the indent of his hip.

"Annie," he warns again, though the lift of his hips betrays him.

"I don't want to stop!" His briefs hit the floor-standing lamp in the corner hard enough to shake it as she looks at him, eyes as wide and dark as his own; the swell of her breasts so tempting with every harsh breath. "And neither do you."

Her hand circles his growing hardness and the mattress shudders as Jeff falls weightily onto his back, his fist unable to stifle his grunt of pleasure so stark in the silence. Every stroke and squeeze is braver, firmer, bolder than before, and when he lifts his head to watch, Annie holds his gaze every inch she drops.

"Holy fuck," he breathes mindlessly, hips rolling reflexively at the wet warmth of her mouth as it meets her hand, over and over. "Faster," he growls a little, hating how quickly he succumbs to her – how swiftly his control ebbs away at the feel of her eyes drinking his every moan, his head hitting the pillow and lifting to watch.

His muscles tighten with need and want and _must fucking have_ when Annie abruptly pulls away, groaning a breathy, "Come here," as she reaches for him. Jeff sits up instantly, their mouths meeting the moment she crawls over, arms wrapped snugly around his neck as she sets the angle and rhythm of their kiss, nipping at his lip, playing wetly with his tongue.

Breaking for air, Jeff runs a fingertip over Annie's kiss-bitten lip gleaming wet in the low light, and they watch each other intently, faces millimetres apart, lips barely touching. Jeff closes his eyes, whispering, "_Annie_," around a sigh, not quite knowing what he means to say.

"_Jeff_," Annie whines, and Jeff startles at the sound, eyes snapping open to watch as she positions herself and sinks onto his length.

_Slow_.

The hiss of their blended breath is loud and stuttered.

Clutching the back of his neck Annie lifts herself a little, and they both moan at every inch she rolls back down. Their gazes fused, Jeff firmly palms her ass to help guide her impatient little thrusts, and the awareness of everything withers except for the tip of Annie's tongue grazing the shell of his ear.

She tugs his ear lobe with her teeth and a throaty growl, her whispered breath hot and moist as she groans, "Jeff, I…I want -"

With a growl Jeff spins them suddenly, senselessly, throwing her back against the mattress. Annie barely has time to exhale her gasp of surprise when he demands, "On your hands and knees," and she looks up at him, wide eyed, chest heaving.

She swallows thickly and turns herself over, lifting her ass in the air and arching her spine as she glances over her shoulder, teeth toying with her lower lip, eyes dark and tempting like she knows exactly what she's doing to him, like she's done this a thousand times before. "Like this?"

Jeff growls, "_Yes_, baby, yes," as he grabs her hips and Annie cries out, the sound low and raw, her hands curling into sheets as he enters her from behind, hard and deep.

Moving together urgently, Jeff lets his fingertips trace the roll of her spine and around to grasp greedily at her breast, trailing up into her hair, looping the waves of it through his fingers as she reaches back to slap at his hip, whimpering, "You feel so good, Jeff,_ more_."

His pace quickens instinctively at the sound, the feel of her fluttering around him the closer she gets, so hot and wet as she pushes back, meeting every hard thrust. Her hand slips for purchase and she steadies herself on her forearms, spreading her thighs wider with a moan as she rests her cheek against the mattress.

Jeff hums gutturally and presses forward to kiss the slope of her shoulder, nose brushing across her honey-scented skin, the rhythm of his hips almost savage because he can't stop, won't stop, not now.

Annie shrieks at the change of pace, wailing, "Yes, more, _yes_," on repeat like her brain has forgotten all words until the moment she tenses around him tightly, his name muffled where her mouth is pressed into the mattress, her teeth tugging, growling, at the sheets. Jeff rides her through it hard, roaring as the pleasure builds and builds and bursts, his head thrown back as he buries deep into the heat of her.

Hips still lurching Jeff slumps forward, panting into Annie's neck, the lust-filled haze of her slinking away with every hard breath stretched across his ribcage.

"_Shit_," he mumbles into her hair, and Annie eventually stirs and turns to look at him over her shoulder, still trying to catch her breath as her fingertips clench into the sweaty strain of his forearms.

"Jeff?"

"It's okay." He pats her thigh gently and kisses her shoulder blade before collapsing onto his back, trying not to look at her as she settles beside him because if he looks at her he just doesn't know what he'll do.

All he wanted to do was find his fucking dad.

"Let's just go to sleep."

* * *

Bathed in sunshine warm and bright through the window, Annie rolls onto her side. Stretching with a squeak and blinking away the sleep, there's a moment of dreamy dazedness before the events of last night seep into her awareness and she lifts her head from the pillow.

Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Jeff faces the open closet; the sound of empty hangers clattering inside as he unhooks his shirt. Annie hurriedly sits up against the headrest, smoothing the sheet across her breasts and securing it under her arms, heart lurching at the sight of Jeff's nearly-full suitcase perched on his side of the bed.

"You're leaving."

Jeff freezes instantly and Annie's not sure how long they stay like that – Annie staring at the back of his head and Jeff staring at the closet. It feels like seconds and minutes, like forever and no time at all. When he eventually turns he doesn't look at her; his attention focused on the careful folds of his shirt into his suitcase.

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Do you?"

His gaze lances her in the way that makes her feel see-through again, and Annie desperately wishes she was wearing more than a sheet. Things were easier to stomach with the buttons of her cardigan to play with – or a bra on, at least. She clutches the sheet tighter between her breasts. "Yes."

Jeff looks away, choosing to focus on stuffing rolled-up socks down the sides of his suitcase. "I'm gonna see my mom. Seems like the right thing to do." He wanders to the dresser. "Plus semester starts next week. Should probably get ready for that."

"Probably." She wants to scoff loudly at that. Jeff Winger's pre-semester preparation has never been anything more than buying new shirts and spending an extra half hour perfecting his hair in the morning. "What about last night?"

His hand hovers above the drawer handle of the dresser. "What about it?"

"We slept together."

His mouth tightens a little. "Yeaaahhh…?"

Annie frowns, "Well…"

"Well what, Annie? It shouldn't have happened. I told you we should have stopped."

"You could have stopped it at any time!"

Jeff's eyes dash across her face before he quickly looks away. "Yeah, well, I can't seem to stop myself where you're concerned but you knew that already, Annie. You knew what you were doing."

Her mouth drops indignantly. "Oh so it's all my fault?"

"No," he sighs. "There's no one at fault here. We both got carried away. It happens."

Picking at her fingernails, Annie watches Jeff open and close all the drawers and his dismissal has her lips pinching firmly even though she knows it's irrational, that he has every right to behave this way. He's right. She did know what she was doing – at least she hoped.

"Look," Jeff breathes, "this room is fully paid until Friday so I don't want you to feel you have to leave. Okay?"

"You don't want me to come back with you," she asks, even though she knows the answer.

"You wanted to stay and I…can't."

"Jeff," Annie sighs, feeling like it's pulled from the depth of her stomach, and she cradles her knees as she curls them into her chest. "We should talk."

The score of the zipper on his suitcase cuts through the heavy pause. "I didn't think you wanted to talk."

"That was," she starts loudly before her voice softens. "I wasn't prepared for what you said to me."

"Says the Day Planner," he scoffs.

"That's unfair! You have to admit everything's happened so fast and unexpected," she sighs, scraping fingertips roughly through her hair. "I've not had any time to think things through and I'm. I was confused. I've been so confused."

"Hey, there's nothing to be confused about. That's what you said."

"I know but _dammit_, don't lawyer me," she growls a little, slapping the sides of her calves in frustration. "And don't leave like this. Don't leave angry."

"I'm not angry, Annie." He shrugs, "It is what it is. Just a fling, right?"

She swallows hard, ill-equipped for the pain settling low in her chest. "Right."

He nods in agreement, tugging the suitcase to the floor, muttering, "This wasn't me anyway," as he clicks the extendable handle.

"What do you mean?" she murmurs quietly.

"Oh come on, Annie," he sighs. "You know me. You said it yourself. I'm not the kind of guy who goes to Paris on a whim or holds hands at dinner and… I don't do all this clichéd romantic bullshit."

Her knuckles whiten around the sheet. "Of course. You have three-ways in hot-air balloons."

His expression shifts from hurt to hostility so quickly that Annie flinches as he snaps, "Exactly," the hardness to his voice biting at her spine.

Jeff shucks on his jacket and Annie's heart skitters in a fit of panic at how much closer he is to leaving, even though she should let him – that she should accept this really was the fling she wanted, that moments end and maybe everything will go back to normal.

Except somehow that seems impossible – now that the moment is here, stark and cold and very _real_ – and she feels like she's watching the control she's worked so hard to knit together over the years completely unravel in front of her and _oh god_, there's absolutely nothing she can do to stop it.

"Are you going back to Heathrow or flying from Paris?"

Jeff tucks his passport into his jacket pocket, frowning a little at her question. "Paris."

Annie nods, although she's not sure why. "Well, I hope you have a safe journey."

"Me too. Obviously."

"And when you're on the plane, remember to get up and walk around every hour, you know, in case of DVT."

"Uh, _o-kay_."

"Deep Vein Thrombosis, it's a -"

"I know what it is."

"Oh. Well," she shrugs. "I've heard taking aspirin helps too."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jeff smirks, though a little reluctantly. He scans the room, head slanting softly once his eyes come full circle, and rubs a palm against the back of his neck. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Sure!" she squeaks hurriedly. "Lots more sights to see. You know me."

Jeff squints at her, his lips pursed as he nods slowly, thoughtfully, and Annie wishes she really was a mind reader. She drops her gaze to the glare of the sheets too-white in the sunlight, willing her eyes not to fill with tears – _not now, not yet, just a little longer_ – as she listens to him wheel his suitcase to the door, the squeak of the handle as it opens.

"Annie."

She blinks rapidly to dispel the stinging of her eyeballs. "Yes?"

As they watch each other the air settles with the silence that followed them all the way from the bookstore last night, and she hates it. Hates the way it crawls beneath her skin and stretches to all of her corners, making her limbs itch to fidget and punch the pillows or scream just so there's some kind of noise.

Jeff shrugs, one hand gesturing at nothing until it slaps feebly against his thigh. His smile doesn't reach the corners of his eyes the way she likes, the way she longs for now that it's missing, but the meaning is there and Annie wills every muscle in her body to return the gesture, even though it hurts.

It's not supposed to hurt.

The door shuts a minute later and the sound, followed by that silence so thick and lingering and _suffocating_, has Annie rolling to the side and thrusting her face into his pillow.


End file.
